Pokémon: Adventures in High School
by Ds Freak9900
Summary: (CANCELLED) Many faces that fans know. And two faces they'll be seeing for the first time. They all come together for one epic journey. Meeting new friends, new Trainers, and protecting the world from a cold and dark disaster. All during a particular time of year, High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Adventures in High School**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **We begin our adventure with a 17-year-old boy in his bedroom in the Unova region, the night before he moves to the Northeastern US.**

Mike: Well what do you know? Tomorrow is the big day when my family and Katie's family both move to Portland. And we'll also be getting our first Pokémon from Professor Rowan when we arrive. Unova was great, but I've heard awesome things about Portland, so hopefully Katie and I will feel right at home. I've already got to meet one of the many students we'll be meeting at Portland High School though email and video chat, being Ash Ketchum. He seems like a nice dude after all, so I kinda know what to expect already. Oh well, might as well get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow.

 **Mike then climbs into bed for the night.**

 _ **The next day...**_

 **Mike's mom, Beth, calls for him from downstairs to come eat breakfast.**

Mike: *yelling* Alright! Be down in a sec!

 **Mike then climbs out of bed, cleans his room, and gets changed out of his pajamas, then makes his way downstairs.**

 **His best friend Katie and her parents were visiting, having breakfast with Mike's family.**

Mike: Morning!

Beth: Good morning, Mike!

Katie: Hey Mike!

Mike: Hey Katie!

Katie: Ready for the big move?

Mike: *shrugs his shoulders* Eh, somewhat.

Katie: Couldn't get enough sleep last night?

Mike: Yep. You read my mind like a book.

Katie: *giggles* Of course I did. You're predictable most of the time.

Mike: Really? Please don't start. You know how I can be in the morning sometimes.

Katie: Don't worry, I won't. Especially on a day like today.

Mike: Exactly.

 **Katie's mom, Yvonne, starts to converse with Mike's mom.**

Yvonne: Boy, seems like those two are ready for today.

Beth: That's our children for you.

 **Katie's dad, Keith, joins in.**

Keith: You said it. They get along like brother and sister.

Katie: Isn't that kind of what best friends do Dad?

Keith: Well, that kind of applies to you two.

Mike and Katie: Point taken.

Beth: You two should finish eating so we get going around here.

Mike and Katie: Okay!

 **Eventually both families finished their breakfast, and finished packing at their respective homes, then it's off to the airport bound for Hartford.**

 **At the airport, we find ourselves a 17-year-old boy wearing a jet black jacket with blue jeans and a red cap, with a Pikachu on his shoulder.**

Ash: They should be here soon, buddy.

Pikachu: *squeaks in excitement*

Ash: Man I can't wait to meet Mike in person. There's no doubt that he'll make a great fit in Portland!

 **Eventually the plane that our two families boarded made its landing at the airport. Now everyone is exiting the plane with all of their luggage.**

 **Pikachu's ears suddenly rise in notice, sensing that someone's coming.**

Ash: Hmm? See someone Pikachu?

Pikachu: *points at the terminal gate* Pika Pika (I think that's Mike coming!)!

Ash: *waves* Hey! Mike!

Mike: Huh? Hey! Ash!

 **Both run toward each other. Then they greet each other with a handshake.**

Mike: Man, it's so good to finally see you in person!

Ash: Same to you!

Pikachu: Pikachu (Hi there Mike)!

Mike *pets Pikachu's head* Good to see you, too Pikachu.

Katie: Mike? Who's this?

Mike: Oh! I forgot! Katie, I want you meet one of the new students we'll be seeing, Ash Ketchum. Ash, this is my best friend, Katie.

Katie: Why hello! Nice to meet you Ash!

Ash: Nice to meet you too!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Mike: So how far are we from Portland?

Ash: We're about a half an hour away.

Beth: Ah, so this was the guy you've been talking with online! I'm Mike's mother, Beth. Nice to meet you!

Ash: You too!

Katie: And Ash, these are my parents, Yvonne and Keith.

 **Katie's parents and Ash share their introductions.**

Ash: I've got a few of my friends waiting outside. They're all wanting to meet you.

Katie: I guess we'll easily make ourselves at home here after all!

Mike: You said it, not me!

 **So the group makes their way outside, to where Ash's friends are, conveniently waiting in the parking lot where the rental cars for both families were parked.**

Beth: Hey, your friends happened to be waiting near our rental cars. How did you know?

Mike: I let Ash know after we were told where the cars are going to be parked.

Beth: Oh, how convenient.

Ash: Anyway, let me introduce you to some of my friends. Everyone, this is Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Lillie.

 **All of Ash's friends introduce themselves, then all of the girls head toward Katie and they all start chatting.**

Brock: *chuckles* Nothing like a bunch of best friends.

Mike: No doubt about it.

Ash: So, how was the trip from Unova?

Mike: Not bad actually. Went better than I was expecting, mostly because I had never flown in a plane before prior to today.

Ash: Were you able to raise Pokémon while you were living there?

Mike: Sadly, no. However, Katie and I both heard from Professor Rowan that he will be giving both of us our partner Pokémon on our first day at school.

Ash: Awesome!

Mike: So, can we count on you to tutor us if we don't understand something?

Ash: *nodding in agreement* Mhmm.

Brock: We're always available if you need help with anything!

Ash: Of course, Brock and I won't be the only sources.

Brock: Right!

Ash: As I said earlier, this group that I've got with me is only a fraction of the entire group.

Mike: Wow! Sounds like you've met quite the crowd!

Brock: That he sure does.

 **Over with the girls.**

Misty: So how long have you and Mike been friends for?

Katie: For a while. We go back to like, oh gosh, like 2nd grade or something like that, it's been a long time.

Lillie: Mike does seem like a really nice guy.

 **Misty and Dawn both nodded in agreement.**

Katie: Yeah. He sure is… *blushes*

Dawn: Katie? Do I see what I think I see?

Katie: *blushes even more* Uh, n-no! It's not what you think!

Dawn: *winks* No need to worry! Your secret's safe!

Katie: *sighs in relief* Whew! Thanks guys!

Misty: We understand where you're coming from. *whispers so that none of the boys can hear* No one says you're not allowed to like someone.

Dawn: Exactly.

 **Katie notices that her parents are almost ready to head out.**

Katie: Looks like we'll have to talk later.

Dawn: How about we exchange phone numbers so that we all can text each other on the road?

Katie: Yeah. We should definitely do that.

 **So the girls exchange their phone numbers.**

Katie: I forgot to ask, who brought you here?

Misty: Ash's mom did. She drove us in her minivan just so that we can all go.

Lillie: I'm not sure if you heard or not, but there's more to our group that you'll be seeing when we get to school.

Katie: I think I overheard Ash mentioning that.

Dawn: We're all basically one huge family.

Katie: Is that so?

Misty: Yep. Anyway, we better get going.

 **Meanwhile, Beth, Yvonne and Keith are talking to Ash's mom, Delia.**

Beth: I've heard many good things about Ash from Mike!

Delia: I'm not surprised at all. He has grown into a fine young man ever since he begun his Pokémon journey many years ago.

Keith: Something's telling me that everyone will be able to get along just fine!

Yvonne: I was just thinking the same thing! We're so happy that our children already met some great people from around here, even before we even made the move!

Delia: So, how about we start to head out?

Beth: You're right. Can you lead the way to Portland for us?

Delia: Of course I will! *Looks over to Ash and his friends* Come on guys! Time to get going!

Ash: *yelling* Okay!

Mike: To be continued?

Brock: Looks like it.

Mike: Oh, Ash. We never exchanged phone numbers yet, have we?

Ash: Aw man! I forgot! Let's do it real quick!

 **Mike and Ash exchange phone numbers, then everyone heads for their respective cars. Soon, they all left the airport and are now heading for Portland. Ash calls Mike's phone and Dawn calls Katie's phone so that they can keep the conversation going.**

Beth: So Ash, where do you guys live?

Ash: *Talking on speaker phone* _Silver Lane. Where are you guys heading?_

Beth: Hey! That's where we're all moving to!

Dawn: _Sweet! Even better!_

Ash: _It is kind of a small neighborhood, but large enough for all of us._

Mike: So Ash, do the rest of your friends live on Silver Lane?

Ash: _No, not all of them. It's just the group that you guys met today. The rest live in other parts of town._

Brock: _So that's when all of us agreed that we'll all meet up at the school grounds later this afternoon so that you and Katie can meet the rest._

Delia: _And I just talked with Professor Rowan before you arrived, and he agreed that he'll be there as well, possibly with your partner Pokémon, too!_

Katie: Awesome!

 **The group carries on with their conversation until they arrived in town and turn into Silver Lane. Mike and Katie just so happened to be immediate neighbors in their new neighborhood.**

Mike: Mom, that ivory-ish tan-colored house, is that the house we're moving into?

Beth: Yep! And Katie's family is going to be in the white house next to us!

Dawn: _Wow! So you guys are neighbors now! Ash and I live right behind you!_

Misty: _Brock and I live right across from you!_

Lillie: _I just so happen to be next to Mike's house then!_

Delia: _Goodness, talk about a coincidence!_

 **Soon, the new families pull into their respective driveways and had a quick look at the inside of their new homes. After that, they all start unpacking. Ash and Brock help Mike's family unpack, while Dawn and Misty help Katie's family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **It took both families about an hour and a half to unpack everything and an additional hour to put everything away.**

Mike: *takes a big sigh and falls on his new bed* Thank goodness everything is done around here! *Looks at Ash* So, when are we heading out?

Ash: I just gotta let everyone know, then we'll be on our way!

Brock: We knew that it was gonna be a while for both of you to unpack and everything, so we decided to not have a set time, since there was a chance that we would be running late.

Ash: So, want me to have everyone head to the school grounds now? I'll have my mom notify Professor Rowan for us.

Mike: If you don't mind? That would be great!

Ash: Alright! I'll take care of that now!

 **Ash then texts all of his other friends, telling them to be at the school within ten minutes. Then he texts his mom to let Professor Rowan know that they're heading up to the school.**

Ash: Okay! We're all set!

Mike: Great! Let's go grab the others then we can head out!

Brock: Sounds like a plan!

 **The boys head next door to pick up the girls. Mike's mom and Katie's parents were fine with all of them walking to the school together, since they can get a better feel for the new town that they just moved into.**

Beth: They're all acting like they've known each other for a long time.

 **Meanwhile with Mike and the group.**

Katie: So how far away are we from the high school?

Dawn: About ten minutes or so.

Mike: Not bad at all!

 **Eventually, the group arrives at the high school.**

Katie: Woah! It's huge!

Mike: *whispers* That's what she said!

Katie: *intensely stares at Mike* Really? No jokes or puns or anything like that!

Mike: *winks* Come on, if I had the same reaction, you would've done the same thing, wouldn't you?

Katie: Uh… Okay, you got me…

Ash: Believe it or not, the high school and middle school are one whole building.

Mike: Really? Interesting design choice.

Lillie: Is becoming an engineer something you want to do after you graduate, Mike?

Mike: Actually, I heard that there's going to be a Pokémon League held at the nation's capital next summer. So I would like to participate and hopefully become a Champion.

Brock: Sounds similar to another person we know. *Looks at Ash*

Ash: I think that's great Mike!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: Katie, what about you?

Katie: Actually, I'm not quite sure… Mike told me about the Pokémon League a few weeks ago, but I feel like that is not something that I want to do.

Brock: Just take your time, you don't have to think about it now. You decide your own path.

Mike: He's right. Eventually, you will find the path that you would want to pursue.

Dawn: I can give you some ideas and demonstrations if you need me to.

Katie: Thanks, Dawn. But for now, I think meeting up with the rest of the group is more important than talking about future goals.

Ash: Good point.

Katie: So, where to?

Ash: Down this way. On the track and field.

 **The group makes their way to the track and field, which happened to be located in the back of the property.**

Ash: Here we are!

?: Ash!

Ash: Hey Serena!

 **Serena runs toward the group.**

Serena: So, these are the new students you told us about?

Ash: Yep! Mike, Katie, this is my childhood friend Serena.

 **Serena introduces herself to Mike and Katie.**

Serena: So I heard that you two are getting your partner Pokémon today!

Mike: Indeed!

Serena: That's great! Ash, everyone else is here.

Ash: Great! Let's head there now!

Katie: By the way, is Professor Rowan here yet?

Serena: Not yet. He'll be here shortly. In the meantime, let's introduce you two to the rest of the group!

 **Everyone heads for the center of the field, and exchange introductions.**

 **All of a sudden, a car horn beeps.**

Serena: That must be Professor Rowan now!

 **Two men in lab coats come out of the car and make their way toward the group.**

Rowan: So, you two must be the new students here at PHS?

Mike and Katie: Yes sir!

Rowan: Well it's an honor to meet you. I'm Professor Rowan, and I happen to be one of the many teachers here. This here is another one of our teachers, Professor Fir.

Fir: Why hello you two. Pleasure to meet you!

Mike: The pleasure's our's!

Rowan: So I imagine you two know why I'm here.

Katie: Yes sir! We sure do!

Rowan: Good. Doug, if you please?

Fir: Of course!

 **Professor Fir grabs an oversized briefcase from behind.**

Fir: Professor, will you do the honors?

Rowan: Of course!

 **Professor Rowan opens the briefcase, revealing a total of 21 Poké Balls.**

Rowan: These here are all of the current starter partner Pokémon that have been discovered so far. Ranging from Kanto all the way to Alola. They have also been sorted by their types. On the left, we have the Grass Types. In the middle we have the Fire Types. And finally on the right, we have the Water Types. You're only allowed to choose one, so make sure that you choose wisely. Now, choose your Pokémon!

Mike: Ladies first?

Katie: Why thank you! *gazes at the Poké Balls* Oooh, they all look awesome!

Mike: Well, is there any particular region in mind that you would want to visit one day?

Katie: Well, I've always wanted to visit Alola. I have researched all of these Pokémon, too.

Mike: If that's the case, then why don't you pick a starter from Alola?

Katie: Good idea. Then, I-ooh! *points at the Poké Ball at the very top right corner* This one's adorable! I remember liking this one the most!

Mike: Popplio, eh? I, too researched these Pokémon and I had a feeling that you would choose Popplio because it suits you well!

Katie: Aw! Really?! *blushes*

Mike: Yep!

Katie: Then, I choose Popplio!

Rowan: Ah, Popplio! A very cheerful Water Type Pokémon from the Alola region. I think you've made a great choice, Katie.

Katie: Yay! Thanks Professor!

Mike: Why don't you call it out and introduce yourself?

Fir: That's a good idea! A successful Trainer is one that treats their Pokémon with love and respect, right out of the gate!

Katie: Okay then! Come out, Popplio!

Popplio comes out of its Poké Ball.

Popplio: Lio-o!

Katie: Aww! It's adorable! *kneels down to pick it up* Hi Popplio! I'm Katie!

 **Popplio rushes toward Katie's arms in excitement, knowing that she'll be a great Trainer and a great friend.**

Mike: Then I guess it's my turn! *Looks down* Hmm… Let's see… This one looks cute as well! *points at Piplup's Poké Ball* I've heard that it and it's evolutions make a great addition to any team. *picks up the Poké Ball* Yeah, this is the one I've wanted!

Rowan: So you want the Water Type Pokémon from Sinnoh, Piplup?

Mike: Yes sir! I do! Come out Piplup!

 **Piplup comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Piplup: Piplup!

Dawn: Aw! You chose Piplup, too?

Mike: Yep! I'm actually a big fan of penguins, and I thought Piplup is a no-brainer for me!

Rowan: You two sure have great tastes!

Fir: I just know that you both will be great Pokémon Trainers, regardless of your goals! Now for the last step.

Mike and Katie: Huh?

Mike: Oh yeah! I forgot!

Katie: We need our Pokédex and Poké Balls, right?

Rowan: Correct! Doug, if you please?

Professor Fir reaches into a bag, grabbing two steel containers, containing a Pokédex and Poké Balls for both.

Rowan: This device right here is your Pokédex, a very useful encyclopedia of all the currently-discovered Pokémon in the world. And these are your Poké Balls. *grabs one* A very useful item for carrying your Pokémon around. To the right are your Trainer ID's. These are needed to verify that you are indeed a Pokémon Trainer.

 **Mike and Katie reach for all of the items and stores them in respective areas.**

Mike: This is awesome! Thanks Professor!

Katie: Yeah, thank you so much!

Rowan: You're both very welcome! I expect some great work out of the both of you in terms of your Pokémon training! Of course, you've got your new friends to help you out.

Dawn: You can count on us, Professor!

Rowan: Very well. Professor Fir and I shall be on our way-

 **Suddenly, two shadowy figures come out from the emergency exit in the parking lot, and both crash into Mike, sending him and Piplup to the ground!**

Mike: *leans up* Ow! That's gonna leave a mark! Piplup, you okay?

Piplup: *with pride* Lup!

Fir: You two alright?!

Mike: Yeah, we're fine. But what were those?

 **Mike gets up and takes a look at the figures, which were blanketed with dirt, and were breathing heavily, like they have been running for a while.**

 **Mike then tries to approach them.**

Ash: Be careful, Mike.

Mike: *reaches out and talks with a calm voice, ignoring that they ran into him* Hey, are you two okay?

 **The two figures turn to Mike, and tried to approach him, but fell to the ground.**

Everyone: *gasps*

Mike: What happened?!

 **The figures turn their heads to where they came from.**

Mike: Did something from over there tried to hurt you?!

 **They both nod in agreement.**

Mike: Unbelieveable... For now, let's try and get you two some help.

Brock: I'll help with their injuries.

Dawn: And I'll clean the dirt off.

 **The two figures shout in pain. Mike, Brock and Dawn all try to help them.**

Brock: Ash! In my bag is a Super Potion. Can you get me one?

Ash: Sure! *reaches into Brock's bag and grabs a Super Potion then brings it to Brock*

Brock: Great! Thanks! *calmly* It'll sting a little bit, but it'll help you real quick! *sprays the Super Potion on the figures*

Mike: *pets one of them* You'll be fine. I promise you!

 **One of them gets up, and starts running around, showing that its foot is feeling better.**

Mike: One down, one to go!

 **The other one gets up and runs around with the other figure.**

Katie: Wow. That was fast.

Brock: Potions are essential accessories for any Pokémon Trainer, expert or rookie.

Katie: I can see why. But now we got to get all of that dirt off of them.

Dawn: *with a wet towel and brush in her hands* And that's where I come in! *calls for the two figures to come to her*

 **Dawn washes both of them, looking better than ever, also revealing just what they were.**

Dawn: Haha! It's a Ponyta and a Pikachu!

 **Ponyta and Pikachu then run toward Mike, rubbing themselves on him, thanking him for caring for them.**

Mike: Aw shucks! Hold on… *Looks at the Pikachu next to him, then looks at Ash's Pikachu, then looks back* *Looks at the Pikachu next to him* Your body color seems a bit darker than Ash's Pikachu.

 **The unusual Pikachu then jumps and spins in the air, and sparkles come out.**

Mike: Wait! Don't tell me, you're a Shiny Pikachu, right?

Shiny Pikachu: Cha, Pika Pikachu! *climbs on Mike's shoulder and rubs its head on his cheek*

Rowan: Hmm. Seems to me like that Shiny Pikachu would like to go with you.

Mike: Is that so? *looks at Pikachu* What do you say? Wanna join me?

Shiny Pikachu: Pika!

Mike: Alright! *feels Ponyta rubbing its body against Mike's* *looks at Ponyta* You too?

Ponyta: *neighs in excitement*

Lillie: This reminds me of the day that Shiron hatched from its egg.

Mike: What? Shiron?

Lillie: Right. It's the nickname I gave to my partner Pokémon Vulpix.

Mike: Oh I see! Anyway, let's get this show on the road then, shall we you two?

Ponyta and Pikachu agree in excitement.

Mike: Okay! *grabs a Poké Ball from his belt* Ready Pikachu?

Shiny Pikachu: Pika! *taps the Poké Ball and goes inside*

Mike: Now it's Ponyta's turn! *tries to tap the Poké Ball on Ponyta, but it runs back a little bit and gives a determined look to Mike* What? You trying to tell me something?

Ash: I think that Ponyta would like to have a battle with you.

Mike: Really? Is that what you're trying to tell me Ponyta?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: OK! Sounds like a plan!

Dawn: Hey Mike! Why don't you use Piplup for this battle?

Brock: She's right. Ponyta is a Fire Type, which means that Piplup, being a Water Type, has the advantage.

Mike: Good point. Alright then! Piplup, ready to go?!

Piplup: Lup! *jumps out of Mike's arms and gets ready for battle*

Katie: Wow! I'm actually witnessing a Pokémon battle in person! This'll be exciting!

Mike: Let's see what moves Piplup is able to use. *reaches for his Pokédex*

Pokédex: Piplup is able to use the following moves: Pound, Bubblebeam, Bide and Peck.

Dawn: Hey, that's pretty much identical to what my Piplup used to know when we first met on my first day as a Trainer!

Mike: Alright then! We'll go first! Piplup, let's start things up with Bubblebeam!

Piplup: Piiplupluplup! *sprays Bubblebeam*

 **Bubblebeam lands.**

 **Ponyta responds back with Tackle.**

Mike: Quick Piplup, dodge it!

Piplup: Lup! *jumps and lands on Ponyta's back*

 **With Piplup on its back, Ponyta tries to throw it off.**

Mike: Hang on tight Piplup! See if you can use Peck!

Piplup: *struggles to hold on, sharpens and lengthens its beak* LupPiplup! Piiipipipipi! *strikes Ponyta multiple times*

 **Ponyta finally managed to throw Piplup off its back.**

Katie: Woo! Just like a rodeo!

Mike: *looks at Katie* Not now, Katie. Alright? *looks back at Piplup* You okay, Piplup?

Piplup: *gets up quickly* Lup!

Mike: Great! Now use Peck!

Piplup: Piii *charges at Ponyta*

 **Ponyta charges at Piplup with Tackle again.**

 **The two Pokémon collide, both taking damage.**

 **Ponyta then quickly unleashes an Ember.**

Mike: Okay. Piplup! Use Bide!

Piplup: Pip! *clenches itself in, then starts charging energy from the attack* Pip!

Mike: Now!

Piplup: Piiiipluuuuup! *unleashes the powerful attack, striking Ponyta*

 **Ponyta then falls to the ground.**

Brock: Now's your chance Mike!

Ash: Do it!

Mike: Right! *reaches for the Poké Ball that he stored in his pocket* Go! Poké Ball! *throws it*

 **The Poké Ball hits Ponyta, putting it inside. The Poké Ball shakes three times before finally clicking, indicating that the Pokémon had been successfully caught.**

Mike: YES! *runs to the Poké Ball and picks it up*

Katie: Awesome job Mike!

Ash: Nice going!

Katie: Three Pokémon in one day?! I'm a little jealous!

Mike: Don't worry, you'll catch up! *winks*

Katie: … *stares* I thought I told you to not start with the puns?

Mike: *laughs nervously* Sorry!

Ash: She does have a point though. It's not everyday that someone catches or obtains three Pokémon in one day. I still have yet to that myself!

Brock: I think that applies to all of us!

Ash: Good point.

Brock: Well, how about we all go for lunch?

Mike: Good idea, I'm getting kinda hungry myself.

Katie: Well, where should we go?

Dawn: Why don't we go for some pizza?

Katie: Ooh, that sounds good!

One of Ash's friends, Mallow, budges in on the conversation.

Mallow: Yeah! I'm in the mood for pizza! You two will really like it!

Mike: Boy, I know my pizza!

Ash: So why don't we head for Pizza House?

Brock: Sounds good to me!

Mike: Right then, let's get going!

 **Soon, the entire group leaves the school grounds and heads toward Pizza House for lunch, a late one at best. After what the group had just witnessed today, it's looking like this is going to be the most eventful school year for Mike and Katie now that they are both Pokémon Trainers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **After an eventful afternoon, it was time for our group to sit down and have some lunch, now with two new friends in the group.**

Mallow: This is it! Pizza House!

Katie: Not very big I see.

Mike: That's probable because 1. They're tight on space. And 2. Other businesses share the building as well.

Mallow: Well, that and most people order takeout or have it be delivered, so lack of space, as long as they have room for the kitchen, is really not a big deal.

 **Another one Ash's friends, Cilan, follows up.**

Cilan: True. At the end of the day, it's not about the size of the restaurant that matters, it's the quality of the food that matters.

Mallow: Agreed.

Ash: So, shall we head in?

 **Everyone heads in and pretty much filled up all the seating in the restaurant. One person from each table ordered individually. Everyone ordered a large cheese to keep it simple. Mike, Katie, Ash and Dawn all sat together.**

Ash: Mike, I forgot to tell you earlier, you did great in your battle with Ponyta!

Mike: Thanks Ash! *looks at Katie, notices that she looked a little down despite witnessing a great battle* Hey, what's wrong?

Katie: I-It's nothing.

Mike: Something's wrong with you, but you don't want to say it. Is it because both Pikachu and Ponyta wanted to be with me?

Katie: Y-yeah… But I'm fine with it. You can't force a Pokémon to like someone.

Mike: I know what you mean. Don't worry, I'll let you see them everyday if you want to. Eventually, you'll be able to meet some Pokémon that'll like you as much as Pikachu and Ponyta do. I swear it! *rubs her back*

Katie: *blushes* Yeah… You're right… *quietly gasps and looks at Dawn*

Dawn: *winks at Katie, telling her it's all good*

 **A few minutes later, everyone gets their pizza and started eating. It took everyone about a half an hour to finish eating, and eventually left.**

Mike: Aw man! That's what I call good pizza!

Katie: Sure was! So, what should we do now?

Misty: Well, there is a battlefield across the street…

Katie: *gasp* I just got an idea!

Mike: What's that, Katie?

Katie: *looks at Mike* How about you and I have a battle?

Mike: A battle?

Katie: Yeah! You now know what it's like, and I want to know what it's like to be in a battle! I think I have a better understanding after you battled Ponyta!

Mike: That's a good idea!

Dawn: I've got a better idea!

Mike and Katie: *both look at Dawn* What?

Dawn: How about we have a Tag Battle? Ash and Mike can partner up and I can partner up with Katie! I can even help her along the way!

Mike and Katie: *both look at each other and nod*

Mike: I'd love to! Ash, what do you think?  
Ash: I like it, too! Brock, would you mind being the referee for us?

Brock: I'd love to! Besides, Mike and Katie both have yet to experience a true Pokémon battle, one against another Trainer!

Mike: True. So let's head there now!

 **The group heads for a crosswalk not too far away from Pizza House, and arrive at the battlefield. Ash and Mike head for one side and Dawn and Katie head for the other. Everyone else is going to watch from the sideline.**

Brock: This will be a two-on-two battle, which means each Trainer from both sides can only use one Pokémon. The battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side is unable to continue. Trainers, bring out your Pokémon!

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Pikachu *leaps off of Ash's shoulder* Pika Pika!

Mike: Ponyta, let's go!

 **Ponyta comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Ponyta: *Neighs*

Dawn: Our first battle before school starts! Can't wait to see what Mike and Ash have in store for us! Now, Buneary! Spotlight!

 **Buneary comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Buneary: Bunneary!

Katie: Well I've only got one Pokémon, so let's hope this goes well. Alright, Popplio, let's do this!

 **Popplio comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Popplio: Pooopplio!

Brock: Ready? Battle begi- *gets interrupted by Katie*

Katie: Hold on for a second, please Brock? I have to know what moves Popplio knows so that I'm not going in blind… *reaches for her Pokédex*

Pokédex: _Popplio is able to use the following moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun and Disarming Voice._

Katie: That sounds pretty decent!

Dawn: *looks at Katie* You all set?

Katie: *looks at Dawn* Yep! Now I am!

Mike: In fact, I should check the rest of Ponyta's moveset. *reaches for his Pokédex* I do know that it knows Tackle and Ember, but I just want to know the rest.

Pokédex: _Ponyta is able to the know the following moves: Tackle, Ember, Quick Attack and Flame Wheel._

Mike: Flame Wheel and Quick Attack! That's awesome!

Ash: *looks at Mike* Ready to go?

Mike: *looks at Ash* Oh yeah! Let's do this!

Brock: Alright then! Battle begin!

Mike: Ladies first?

Katie: Oh Mike, you're such a gentleman. Now Popplio! Use Water Gun on Ponyta!

Popplio: Popplio! *sprays Water Gun*

Mike: Quick Ponyta, dodge it!

 **Ponyta managed to avoid Popplio's Water Gun, only by a small margin.**

Ash: Quick, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Popplio!

Pikachu: PikaCHUUU! *fires a Thunderbolt toward Popplio*  
Dawn: Buneary, counter it with Ice Beam!

Katie: Popplio, help Buneary with Disarming Voice!

 **Both Pokémon fire their attacks toward the Thunderbolt, creating a small explosion. All three attacks were evenly matched.**

Dawn: Not bad, Katie!

Katie: Thanks Dawn! Now Popplio, use Disarming Voice on Pikachu!

Popplio: Pooopplioooo… *fires Disarming Voice*

 **Disarming Voice managed to land on Pikachu, sending it back a good distance.**

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: You alright, buddy?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: Great! Now, use Quick Attack!

Mike: We'll use Quick Attack, too!

 **Both Pikachu and Ponyta charge at Buneary and Popplio with their Quick Attacks. Buneary managed to dodge, but Popplio couldn't.**

Katie: Popplio! You okay?

Popplio: Lio!

Katie: Thank goodness. Okay, use Water Gun one more time!

Popplio: Lio! *fires Water Gun*

 **This time, Water Gun landed on Ponyta, doing some decent damage.**

Mike: Ponyta! You alright?!

Ponyta: *neighs*

Mike: Alright! Use Ember on Buneary!

Ponyta: *neighs intensely and fires Ember*

Buneary: *looks up* Bun?

Dawn: Quick Buneary, spin and dodge!

Buneary: Bun! *jumps high and lands on Ponyta's back*

Ash: Oh no! Buneary's on Ponyta!

Mike: And having Pikachu try to attack Buneary is just too risky. *just thought of an idea* Wait, I've got it!

Ash: What's the plan?  
Mike: Follow my lead! Ponyta, spin and use Ember!

Ponyta: *neighs and spins while using Ember*

Dawn: Hang on Buneary! *notices what Mike might be doing* Huh?

Katie: *looks at Dawn* Dawn, what's wrong?

Dawn: I've seen this strategy before. Ash and I even used in before!

Ash: Wait, *looks at Mike* how'd you know to use the Countershield?

Mike: I had a feeling using Flame Wheel wouldn't work. So I had to try and use Ember to see if it'll do something.

Ash: I see what you're doing!

 **As the Ember Countershield goes on, Buneary is losing its grip on Ponyta, and gets caught in it, causing it to fall.**

Dawn: No! Buneary!

 **Spirals appear on Buneary's eyes, indicating that it can't battle anymore.**

Ash: Let's wrap this up! Thunderbolt!

 **Pikachu fires its Thunderbolt, hitting Popplio, also knocking it out.**

Brock: Buneary and Popplio are unable to battle! Pikachu and Ponyta win! Which means the victory goes to Ash and Mike!

Ash: Yeah! Way to go!

Mike: Great battle guys!

Dawn: Thanks guys! You did great, too!

Katie: Yeah. That really was a lot of fun!

Dawn: You were awesome Katie! I think you were a bigger surprise than the outcome of the battle itself!

Katie: Was I?

Mike: Yeah! You were able to hold your own throughout the entire battle! I'm impressed!

Katie: *blushes* Why, thank you Mike.

Brock: I'll heal up your Pokémon for all of you.

Mike, Ash, Katie and Dawn: Great, thanks!

 **A few minutes later…**

Mike: *sits on a bench and sighs* Aw man that was awesome!

Katie: *sits next to Mike* Indeed it was!

Mike: Like, seriously, you did great for your first battle! You'll be an awesome Trainer, no doubt!

Katie: Aw, thanks Mike! Say, why don't we let the Pokémon play for a little while?

Mike: I like that!

Ash: Me too!

Brock: Count me in!

 **Everyone else agrees and lets their Pokémon out to play for a little while. Mike and Ash's Pikachu lead the rest of the Pokémon, but Ponyta doesn't go with them.**

Mike: Hmm? Ponyta, what's wrong?

Ponyta: *walks up to Mike and stares at him with a smile* You want me to pet you?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: Alright! *starts petting it*

Katie: Hold on, how are your hands not getting burned by the flames on Ponyta?  
Ash: That's because Ponyta trusts him.

Katie: How do you know?

Ash: I've met a Ponyta before. I've even ridden one before.

Katie: Ooh, that must've been fun!

Ash: Sure was! However, I've never caught one before…

Katie: That's fine! No one said that you have to catch every Pokémon in existence.

Ash: Yeah, you're right. I'm happy with the Pokémon that I've caught, and that's all that counts!

Dawn: So Katie? Since you're unsure about a set goal, how about May, Serena and I give you a few ideas?

Katie: That would be great Dawn! Thanks!

Dawn: Always happy to help! *runs to May and Serena and asks them to help her with suggestions for Katie*

May: Sure! We can help!

 **One of Serena's friends, Shauna, nudges in.**

Shauna: Can I help, too Dawn?  
Dawn: Of course! The more the better!

Mike: You mean, the more the merrier?

Dawn: Yeah, I meant to say that…

Lillie: Um, if I may ask, but what exactly are you planning Dawn?

 **One of Ash's friends, Lyra, fills Lillie in on the situation.**

Lyra: See, Dawn, May, and Serena are all Pokémon Coordinators while Shauna is a Pokémon Performer. According to Dawn, Coordinators show off their Pokémon to look the best they can by competing in Pokémon Contests. Serena, however actually started off as a Performer herself, but went to the Hoenn region to compete in the Contests. Anyway, Performers are very similar to Coordinators, but they work with their Pokémon to put on a dazzling performance at what's called a Pokémon Showcase, and is mainly targeted to female Trainers. Judging by how Katie is, and she is not interested in participating in the Pokémon League, I think she has some ideas of performing with her Pokémon in some way.

Lillie: Oh I see! So is that why Dawn wanted May, Serena and Shauna to help her?

Lyra: Yep! I've seen Dawn compete in person myself, and it's something that you just have to see in order to fully understand.

Lillie: I would imagine.

 **Over with Dawn and the others.**

Dawn: Now, watch carefully Katie. Alright?

Katie: I'm watching! Do your stuff girls!

Dawn: Alright! Ready girls?

 **May, Serena and Shauna all agree.**

Dawn: Okay! Piplup, let's start things off with Whirlpool!

Piplup: Piiiiipluuuuup! *creates a Whirlpool*

Serena: Braixen, use Flamethrower on the Whirlpool!

Braixen: Braaaaaiixen! *fires Flamethrower*

 **Braixen's Flamethrower hits the Whirlpool, creating a fiery spiral around the Whirlpool.**

May and Shauna: Alright Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!

Both Bulbasaur: Bullba! *both shoot Razor Leaf*

 **The Razor Leaf from the two Bulbasaurs hit the fiery Whirlpool, slicing it and making a colorful and sparkling explosion.**

Katie: *in awe of what she's witnessing* Oh wow! Beautiful!

Dawn: That's it for now. What'd you think?

Katie: I thought it was awesome! You're gonna have to teach me more sometime soon!

Dawn: Of course! Do you have a better idea on what you might want to do for your goal?  
Katie: Yeah, I do! Thanks girls!

Dawn: Don't sweat it! So Mike, Ash, what did you two think?  
Mike: I was blown away myself! Short but sweet!

Ash: You all did great! Really!

Serena: Aw, thanks boys!

May: Well, you probably won't believe us if we told you that we didn't plan for this.

Katie: I don't care if it was planned or not, it still came out great! To me, that's all that counts!

Dawn: I'm glad you think that way. If you want, we can do a little practicing later so that you can try it for yourself.

Katie: That'd be great Dawn! Thank you!

 **Ponyta all of a sudden rears and neighs in excitement.**

Mike: Woah! Calm down there!

Shauna: Come on! You can't really blame it for being super excited after what it just saw, right?

Mike: Yeah, good point Shauna. *notices Ponyta looking at something* Hmm, what's up?

Ponyta: *looks back at Mike, then looks again toward Lillie*

Mike: Oh I see. You want to go see Lillie, don't you?

Ponyta: *looks back at Mike and nods*

Mike: Okay, then let's go see her! I'm pretty sure she won't mind.

Mallow: *stops Mike* Hold up.

Mike: Why Mallow?  
Mallow: You see, uh, how do I explain this..? Lillie is somewhat afraid of touching Pokémon…

Mike: Wait, "somewhat" afraid of touching Pokémon?

Mallow: Right. She's perfectly fine with Shiron, but it's a completely different story with other Pokémon...

Mike: How come she is like this, if I may ask?

Mallow: Even I don't know the whole story…

Ash: I've heard that Lillie witnessed a terrible incident when she was young, and it scared her half to death, causing her to be afraid of touching Pokémon.

Mike: Oh. Man, now I feel bad.

Mallow: Don't feel bad. We all have faith in her, and we know she'll be fine. She took her first big step with Shiron, but it's still gonna be a while before she completely overcomes her fear.

Katie: I see. So it's a process that doesn't give a result overnight.

Mallow: Yeah...

Ash: If we coach her, step-by-step, she'll be fine and eventually she'll want to do it by herself.

Mike: Well, how about I go let her know that Ponyta would like to see her just so that she won't be spooked that Ponyta is coming near her. While I do that, Katie, why don't you take the time to know Ponyta?

Katie: Okay! I like that!

Mike: Alright! Be back in a sec! *heads toward Lillie*

Katie: Hi Ponyta! *starts to pet it* O-Ah… It's so warm…

Ash: *chuckles* Looks like Ponyta trusts you, too.

Katie: I can tell. Although this is my real first time meeting it.

 **Meanwhile with Mike and Lillie.**

Mike: Lillie?  
Lillie: What's up Mike?  
Mike: Can Ponyta come to see you? It really wants to.

Lillie: Why me of all people?

Mike: That's something even I don't know.

Lillie: But I don't think you've heard the problem that I'm going through right no-

Mike: *interrupts Lillie* I've heard. We'll help you. Promise.

Lillie: Are you sure?

Mike: Of course I'm sure! You really think I'm gonna lie to a friend in need?

Lillie: Oh..? *blushes* No… Of course not… *in her mind* _First Ash, and now Mike? Is there something about me that encourages them to help me?!_ Alright… Let it come…

Mike: You'll be fine Lillie. *looks at Ponyta* Ponyta! You're good to come now!

Ponyta: *looks at Katie, almost like it's asking her to walk with it to Lillie*

Katie: Huh? You want me to walk with you?

Ponyta: *nods*

Katie: Okay! I'll go!

 **Katie walks with Ponyta to Lillie.**

Lillie: *in her mind* _Okay. Ponyta's coming. This'll be the first Pokémon that I've comfortably touched since Shiron, so I have to be ready. Hopefully Mike, Mallow, or Ash will help me because I'll get nowhere if I try to do it on my own. I know I'll be fine. Ponyta obviously trusts me since it wants to see me, so I've got to try._

 **Katie and Ponyta arrive in front of Lillie.**

Mallow: *in her mind* _Lillie seems very calm about this. She has never been this calm when it comes to trying to touch another Pokémon. I'm just hoping it'll be fine._

Mike: *whispers into Ponyta's ear, informing it about Lillie's condition, and asks it to stay still so that Lillie can touch it without too much trouble* Alright Lillie. You ready?

Lillie: *slightly nervous* Y-yeah… I am…

Mike: You don't have to worry about a thing, Lillie. Ponyta won't move at all. It trusts you, so you should be able to trust it with no worries.

Lillie: O-okay… If you say so… *reaches her hand out to touch Ponyta*

Ash: You're doing great, Lillie. Keep it up.

Lillie: *finally puts her hand on Ponyta* UhhhUHH… *in her mind* _Come on, Lillie. Don't freak out now! Just relax and do it!_

Mike: Great! Now try and stroke with your hand. Like this. *Mike demonstrates a pet stroke on Ponyta for Lillie*

Lillie: Okay… *gently strokes Ponyta* Ohh… It's so warm… And so soft… *puts her other hand on its head while she continues to pet it*

Mallow: Awesome Lillie! You're doing great!

Lillie: *chuckles* Thanks Mallow!

Ponyta: *rubs its head on Lillie, then turns sideways in front of her while looking at her, then turns its head further, almost like it's looking at Mike*

Lillie: Huh? What's wrong Ponyta?

Ponyta: *does the same motion with its head*

Mike: Looks like Ponyta wants to give you a ride.

Lillie: Really? *looks at Ponyta* You want me to ride you?

Ponyta: *nods*

Ash: Go for it! You've come this far, so why stop now?!

Lillie: Uh, okay… But I don't think *blushes* me wearing a skirt is the most appropriate for riding right now…

Mallow: *chuckles* I don't think even Ponyta would want to go far or fast considering how you are right now.

Lillie: Yeah.. You're probably right… Alright. I'll try. *she tries to jump but couldn't get on*

Mike: Don't worry. Just try again.

Lillie: *jumps again, but a little higher and still couldn't make it* Oh man… Wish I had a saddle… Would've been a lot easier...

Ponyta: *goes behind Lillie*

Lillie: Wait, what are you doing..?

Mike: Seems like Ponyta understands that you're having trouble, so it wants to help by putting you on by itself.

Lillie: And how is going behind me gonna help?

Mike: Uh… Don't feel offended, but I think it wants to go in between your legs…

Lillie: *blushes a lot* WHAT?! N-NO WAY! Is there a better way to do it?!

Mike: *looks at Ponyta* How about we don't try that method since she's obviously not comfortable with it?

Ponyta: *nods and goes back in front of Lillie*

Lillie: Thanks Mike. O-Hey, I just thought of something!

Mike: What's that, Lillie?

Lillie: Watch. But first, *takes off her hat and looks at Ash* Ash? Can you hold my hat for me?

Ash: Sure! *holds Lillie's hat for her*

Lillie: *looks at Ponyta* Ponyta? Can you lower yourself a little bit? Just so that it can be easier for me to get on?

Ponyta: *nods and lowers its body so that its back lines up with Lillie's stomach.*

Lillie: Perfect! Now, let's try it now. *jumps and finally gets on Ponyta's back* Nice! It worked! Oh- *pauses* Oh wow… It already feels warm when petting it, but it feels better when riding it…

Mike: Aw man! Why didn't I think of that?! After all, _I'm_ Ponyta's Trainer!

Lillie: That's fine Mike! You don't have to think of everything. Oh- *gets startled a little bit after Ponyta rises back up to its normal standing height*

Mike: Don't worry! Everything's fine!

Lillie *sighs* Whew. It was just that…

Katie: So how does it feel Lillie?  
Lillie: It feels a little odd at first, especially for first-timers, but it feels great once you get used to it!

Katie: Well, if that's the case, *looks at Mike* Mike, you should let me ride Ponyta sometime.

Mike: As long as Ponyta's cool with it, we'll do it. *winks*

Katie: *stares at Mike and sighs* Mike?! Why make a bad pun now?!

Mike: *chuckles, then looks up at Lillie* We'll just go around the battlefield for a few minutes, and I'll make sure that Ponyta doesn't go too fast.

Lillie: Great. Thanks Mike. Like I said, me wearing a skirt is not the most appropriate clothing for riding.

Mike: That's fine. We can work with it.

 **Mike starts to walk Ponyta around the battlefield with Lillie riding on Ponyta.**

Mike: Is this fast enough for you Lillie?

Lillie: Yeah! It's perfect! I'm loving it!

Mike: That's great to hear! Few more minutes then you're gonna have to get off so that Ponyta can rest. Alright?  
Lillie: Fine by me! Ponyta's already done a lot today, so it deserves to rest!

 **Meanwhile with the rest of the group that is watching Lillie ride Ponyta.**

Mallow: This is the best Lillie's done so far!

 **Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles all join in.**

Kiawe: Sure is!

Lana: Indeed!

Sophocles: Even Ash knew all along, back when we were all attending Professor Oak's Pokémon School back in Alola!

Dawn: Wait, _the_ Professor Oak?  
Ash: No, this Oak is actually his cousin.

Dawn: Oh wow. That's something I never heard about.

Ash: Trust me, even I was caught off guard when I heard his name for the first time.

 **The group chatted for a few more minutes, then it was time for Lillie to get off of Ponyta so it can rest.**

 **Over with Lillie, Ponyta and Mike.**

Mike: *reaches his hand out to help Lillie get down*

Lillie: Huh? *blushes a little bit*  
Mike: Need a little help?

Lillie: S-sure… That's very nice of you… *grabs onto Mike's hand and gets ready to dismount*

Mike: *gently pulls Lillie's hand to help her jump down*

Lillie: *jumps down and lets go of Mike's hand* Thanks again Mike! That was awesome!

Mike: Glad you enjoyed it! How about you Ponyta? Did you enjoy having Lillie as your first rider?

Ponyta: *nods then yawns*

Lillie: I think that was a good call on your end Mike. Ponyta's exhausted.

Mike: Yeah. Alright, Ponyta, take a good rest. *puts Ponyta back in its Poké Ball, then looks at Lillie* So, how 'bout we round up our crew and get out of here? *tries not to laugh*

Lillie: Really? A western bad pun? Now I understand where Katie's coming from.

Mike: Aw come on Lillie! You made a huge accomplishment today! That's worthy enough for a bad pun in my boot-Wow! Did not mean to make a pun out of that!

Lillie: *sighs* You're right about me, though. But you do have the right idea, I kinda do wanna head home.

Mike: Alright. *yelling for everyone else* Hey guys! We're gonna head out soon!

Everyone else: OKAY!

 **After a few minutes, the group was on their way back to Silver Lane for the day. It has been quite the eventful first day in Portland for Mike, Katie and even Lillie! With the first day of school being tomorrow, our group has a whole new challenge ahead of them.**

Lillie: *in her mind before she fell asleep* _Today has got to be one of the best days of my life. Meeting Katie and Mike, witnessing them becoming Trainers, me interacting with more Pokémon and even riding one, it has been an awesome day! I just hope the school year will be just as good…_ *petting Shiron* Get some sleep, Shiron. We've got another big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Shiron *yawns, curls up and falls asleep*

Lillie: *giggles* Goodnight Shiron. *lays down herself* *thinking to herself* _Now I understand why Katie has a crush on Mike. He's so sweet and kind toward people and Pokémon. As much as I want him to be my boyfriend, I think Katie deserves him more than I do, simply because she's known him for a very long time, and I've known Mike for less than 24 hours. That's fine, though! Nothing can stop me from being his best friend!_

 **Tomorrow, a new school year.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning…

In Mike's room. His alarm clock from his phone starts going off.

Mike: *quickly rises from his sleep in shock* AH! *looks at his phone* Oh right. First day of school is today. *grabs his phone and turns off his alarm* Welp. At least this routine hasn't changed a bit, thankfully.

Mike then gets out of bed and cleans up his room, then changes out of his pajamas and puts on a polo shirt and some jeans.

Mike: *looks in his mirror* Looks alright! After all, it's the first day of Senior Year for us.

Beth: *yelling from downstairs* Come on Mike! Breakfast's ready!

Mike: *yelling back* Alright Mom! Be there in a sec! Come on out Sparky!

Mike's Pikachu, which he named Sparky, comes out of its Poké Ball.

Sparky: Pika! *jumps onto Mike's shoulder*

Mike: *pets its head* Today's our first day of Senior Year, buddy!

Sparky: Cha! Pika Pika!

Mike and Sparky made their way downstairs, only to be greeted by a fresh aroma coming from the kitchen.

Mike: *shortly after he and Sparky finished eating* Thanks Mom!

Sparky: Pikachu!

Beth: You're welcome you two! So Mike, what'd you think of the school from the outside?

Mike: The building itself is pretty large, but believe it or not, the middle school and the high school are together in one building. And some of the high school classes have the students go to the middle school.

Beth: Oh wow! That's unusual, even for a small town like Portland.

Mike: Well, where else could they build a separate middle school from the ground-up?

Beth: You do have a point. So, who's providing transportation for you and Katie?

Mike: I think Ash is. His mom was willing to bring us, Ash, Dawn and Lillie. Brock has his own car, and he brings Misty with him as well.

Beth: That's convenient. Eventually, I do want to have a look at the place myself.

Mike: I'll go with you when you do.

Beth: That would be nice.

As Mike and Beth were talking, a car horn beeps.

Beth: Oh that must be Delia! You all set there honey?  
Mike: Yep! I'm all set Mom!

Beth: Okay. *hugs him* Have a great first day honey!

Mike: I will. Bye Mom! Let's hurry Sparky! *runs out the door with Sparky*

Beth: *sigh* Just be careful my son. But I know you'll be fine. You've got all of your friends and your Pokémon by your side.

Meanwhile with Mike, Katie, Ash, Dawn, Lillie and Delia.

Delia: You guys ready for your Senior Year?

Ash: Yeah!

Dawn: No doubt about it!

Lillie: I gotta say, I'm pretty excited myself.

Mike: Same here!

Katie: Although this is our first and only school year here in Portland, I know Mike and I will make the best of it!

Delia: Great to hear that from all of you! Ash, the last time I saw you this excited for the first day of school was probably your first day of Freshman Year.

Ash: Yeah, you're right about that!

Delia: Of course I am! I am your mother after all.

Ash: Aw, *blushes* please don't start that Mom.

All of the girls giggle at Ash. The group carries on their conversation until they arrive at the high school.

Katie: *looks at Mike* Ready?

Mike: *looks at Katie* Oh yeah! Let's do this!

Delia stops her car so that everyone else can get out.

Delia: Have a great day everyone!

Ash: We will Mom! Thanks!

Katie: Thanks for the lift Mrs. Ketchum!

Delia: Please, Katie. You don't have to call me that! You can just call me Delia!

Katie: Sorry, Delia.

Delia: It's fine! *drives off*

Ash: Well, let's get this show on the road!

Everyone heads inside the high school. Being a new environment for Mike and Katie, it was no surprise from Ash and the others that they were going to be asking a lot of questions. Eventually, Mike and Katie found out where to go right away for the first day of school. On the first day, PHS students have to report to what's called their "Mentor Period", which was posted at the front door. Their Mentor just so happened to be Professor Fir.

Professor Fir: Well, talk about about a coincidence! You two are in my Mentor class?

Mike: Yep!

Katie: Sure are!

Fir: Great to hear that! Welcome to Portland High School you two!

Mike and Katie: Thank you!

Professor Fir then gets started with his Mentor Period, which was pretty straightforward. He just so happened to teach about how Pokémon behave in the wild, which is considered a Science class. After the Mentor Period ended, Mike and Katie then had to head to the middle school for Band for Mike and Chorus for Katie. Ash and Dawn happened to still be a part in the main music class. Katie wanted to hook up with Dawn while Mike went with Ash on their way to their respective classes. Mike and Ash got a head start ahead of Katie and Dawn.

Ash: So what'd you think of the Mentor Period?  
Mike: It wasn't as different as I was expecting it to be! It was actually very similar to what Katie and I had at our old school!

Ash: So it felt familiar to you then?

Mike: Yeah it did!

Eventually Mike and Ash got entered the hallway that connected the high school and the middle school, with Dawn and Katie still in the high school. A few seconds later, two mysterious men entered the school, walked to the back of the school, called out mysterious Pokémon and started to freeze the hallways! By the time Ash and Mike got past the nurse's office, the school nurse steps out suddenly.

Ash: Huh? Something wrong Nurse Joy?

Joy: At first I heard screaming, then it went suddenly silent, almost like something terrible is going on in the high school!

Mike: If that's the case, then is there anything we can do help?

Joy: *looks out the window and sees a van in the parking circle* Oh I know that van…

Mike: What's wrong?

Joy: Nothing. Can you two do me a favor?

Ash: Sure! What do you need?

Joy: One second. *runs into her office to grab her walkie-talkies and hands one to Mike* You'll need this. I want you two head into the middle school and stand guard from the upper floor, and I'll call you on the walkie-talkie if there's anything going on.

Mike: *grabs the walkie-talkie* Okay...

Ash: Come on, Mike. Let's head there now.

Mike: Right.

Joy: You can just leave your books and binders in this corridor.

Ash: Great. Thanks.

Mike: Yeah, thanks.

Mike and Ash put their binders on the floor and head into the middle school while Joy heads into the high school, and went into the security guard's office, who was named Jenny, to check the cameras.

Joy: Oh no…

Jenny: It's them…

Joy: Boys, please be careful…

With Mike and Ash.

Mike: So where exactly did she want us to go?

Ash: Follow me. *points at the large staircase* See those stairs?

Mike: Yeah. That's where we have to go?  
Ash: Yes. *gasp* OH NO!

Mike: What?!

Ash: All of our friends are still in the high school, most likely including Dawn and Katie!

Mike: Ash, we can't go back now. We'll be putting ourselves at risk if we do!

Ash: You're right… Alright, let's go.

Mike: Right. *runs with Ash to the top of the stairs*

Ash: Mike, let me see the walkie-talkie.

Mike: Okay. *hands Ash the walkie-talkie*

Ash: *talks into the walkie-talkie* Nurse Joy, can you hear me? *no response* Officer Jenny? Hello? *still no response* Can anyone hear me?! *no response* Oh man…

Mike: I have a bad feeling about this…

Ash: I do, too...

Mike: So what should we do now?

Ash: I got an idea. Mike, come with me to the middle school office.

Mike: What's that gonna do in this situation?  
Ash: If no one in the high school can reach us, then we have to get everyone out of the middle school.

Mike: Then call them from the walkie-talkie. They're on the same channel, right?  
Ash: Yeah, you're right. *talks into the walkie-talkie* Can anyone in the middle school office hear me? It's Ash Ketchum and it's very urgent.

The middle school principal, Mr. Scott, answers back.

Mr. Scott: I hear you loud and clear, Ash. What's wrong?

Ash: There's something going very wrong in the high school, and Nurse Joy is not answering back. There's a mysterious van in the parking lot that is white with a tint of teal.

Mr. Scott: Understood. *calls on the intercom* Good morning. This is Mr. Scott. All students and staff must evacuate the building immediately. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!

After a few minutes the middle school was completely empty, and Mr. Scott meets up with Mike and Ash before he heads out himself.

Mr. Scott: Why are you two not leaving yet?

Ash: Nurse Joy told us to stand guard. Don't forget, I'm a well-experienced Pokémon Trainer. And my friend Mike here can hold them off, whoever they are.

Mr. Scott: Okay. Just be careful you two.

Mike: We will.

Mr. Scott then exits the building himself. All there is left is just Mike and Ash.

Mike: It's almost too quiet Ash.

Ash: Yeah. I just hope everyone here got out in time.

Mike: Same. So do you recognize that van?

Ash: No, I don't. Only the staff do, for some reason.

Mike: That's just creepy…

Ash: Tell me about it.

Suddenly, the boys hear footsteps coming from the high school.

Ash: Get ready Mike. That might be the guys from that van.

Mike: Right.

As Ash was warning Mike, the two men come to the base of the staircase.

Mysterious Man 1: Aw come on man! A staircase?! I ain't got time for this!

Mysterious Man 2: Chill out bro!

Mysterious Men: Ooohhh! *they high five each other*

Mysterious Man 1: Good one bro!

Ash interrupts their conversation.

Ash: Hey! Who do you think you are?!

Mysterious Man 2: Cool yourself man, no need to get all worked up!

Ash: Then what are you doing here?!

Mysterious Man 1: If you're that desperate…

The two men take off their dark coats, revealing themselves.

Mysterious Man 1: SURPRISE!

Mysterious Man 2: We freeze whoever gets in our way! Why?! 'Cause we're Team Frost!

Ash: I've heard of you from somewhere…

Mike: Team Frost? So you're the ones behind whatever happened in the high school!

Team Frost Grunt 1: That's right!

Team Frost Grunt 2: You catch on fast! That's really cool!

Team Frost Grunts: Ooohhh! *they high five*

Mike: *whispers into Ash's ear* Man I don't know what's worse, their plan or their puns.

Ash: If I had a dollar for every pun I hear from them, I'd be a millionaire.

Team Frost Grunt 1: Hey! Quit making fun of our puns and get out of the way!

Mike: You're gonna have to go through us if you're so eager!

All of a sudden, Ponyta comes out of its Poké Ball and starts growling at the Grunts.

Team Frost Grunt 2: Yo! That's my baby! What'd you do to my baby?!

Mike: *looks at Ponyta* Ponyta? Was he your Trainer at one point?

Ponyta: *looks at Mike and nods*

Mike: I get it now! *looks back to the Grunt* So you're the one that abused this Ponyta, didn't you?!

Grunt 2: That's none of your business brat! I think we're gonna have to teach you a lesson! Vanillite, let's go!

Grunt 1: Cubchoo! You too!

Both Grunts throw their Poké Balls and out comes their respective Pokémon.

Ash: Let's go Pikachu!

Pikachu: *jumps off of Ash's shoulder* Pika!

Mike: Ponyta, ready to get some payback?!

Ponyta: *neighs and jumps in front of Mike*

Mike: Alright Ponyta! Let's warm up with Flame Wheel!

Ponyta: *neighs intensely and creates a spinning fire wheel around its body, then charges at Vanillite and lands the attack*

Grunt 2: Hey! He's mocking my puns! Not cool!

Mike: If you can just stop making those puns, then I've no reason to mock you!

Ash: Now Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika! *jumps* Chuuu… PIKA! *strikes Iron Tail on Cubchoo*

Team Frost Grunts: NO!

Grunt 1: Quick Cubchoo, use scratch on Pikachu!

Cubchoo starts charging toward Pikachu.

Ash: Quick Pikachu, dodge it!

Pikachu: Pika! *jumps*

Grunt 2: Vanillite, use Tackle on Ponyta!

Vanillite charges toward Ponyta.

Ponyta: *jumps*

Mike and Ash: Now Quick Attack!

Pikachu and Ponyta: *both rush toward their respective targets and strike*

Grunt 1: Come on you two!

Grunt 2: We still got this!

Mike: Oh I don't think so! Ponyta, finish it off with Ember on Vanillite!

Ponyta: *fires Ember and strike Vanillite, knocking it out*

Ash: We'll finish up on our end, too! Now, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: *fires Thunderbolt on Cubchoo, knocking it out*

Team Frost Grunts: OH! NOT COOL BRO! *calls back their Pokémon and run toward the exit while looking back*

Grunt 1: Don't take this win for granted!

Grunt 2: 'Cause we'll be back!

The Team Frost grunts run out of the building, climb into their van, and flee.

Mike: Good riddance! *looks at Ash* Good work Ash!

Ash: Thanks! You did great, too!

Mike: Of course, the Pokémon did most of the work, they deserve the most credit!

Ash: Yeah, you're right. Come here buddy!

Pikachu: *jumps on Ash's shoulder*

Mike: Come here Ponyta!

Ponyta: *runs up to Mike and rub its head on his body*

Mike: *chuckles and pets Ponyta* *looks at Ash* Alright, let's call Mr. Scott and give him the "all clear".

Ash: Alright. *takes out the walkie-talkie and talks into it* Mr. Scott?

Mr. Scott: I hear you Ash.

Ash: Everything has been taken care of in here. It's all safe now.

Mr. Scott: Okay. Thanks guys. Was it really them?

Ash: Yes. It was. I'll head down to the office to make sure everything is fine.

Mr. Scott: Great! Thank you Ash.

Ash: No problem. Mike, I'll head down and I'll call you when you can come back.

Mike: Why me?

Ash: Just in case if there's anything else up here that we may not have known.

Mike: Alright. Don't be long.

Ash: I won't. *heads downstairs*

As Ash was heading downstairs, a suspicious figure starts talking from the gym.

?: Very impressive young man.

Mike: *gasps slightly and turns around* Huh? W-who are you?

?: *steps forward* You and that other boy handled yourselves very well against those goons. *starts walking slowly* I've heard rumors that you and another girl are new at the high school. Am I correct?

Mike: Y-yeah. How'd you hear about that?

?: Let me tell you something kid, rumors fly fast around these walls. Very fast.

Mike: And how's that relevant to what just happened?

?: I have my ways around. Everyone has their secrets to how they get information. Am I wrong?

Mike: N-no… *in his mind* This guy is giving me the creeps. Should I trust him? Is he a part of Team Frost? I don't know…

?: I do applaud you for getting rid of those goons. They were really annoying and can't get enough of their bad puns. Consider it a compliment.

Mike: Uh, t-thanks…

?: So how about a quick battle? To see if you're a real deal.

Mike: O-okay. I never caught your name, by the way.

?: Oh pardon me. Just call me Tucker.

Mike: Alright, Tucker. I accept your challenge.

Tucker: Good. Let's make it 2-on-2. Deal?

Mike: Deal.

Tucker: Vanillite, battle time! *throws his Poké Ball*

Vanillite comes out of its Poké Ball.

Mike: Sparky, let's go! *throws his Poké Ball*

Sparky comes out of its Poké Ball.

Sparky: Pika! *stares at Tucker*

Tucker: Ah, my little Pikachu. Never thought I'd see you again.

Sparky: PiKA! *growls*

Mike: Sparky? You know this guy?

Sparky: *responds in almost an angry way* Pika Pika!

Mike: Oh. First Ponyta with the Grunt, and now you with Tucker? *in his mind* Were Sparky and Ponyta in the clutches of Team Frost before? I have to find out why. So let's see what moves Sparky is capable of. *reaches for his Pokédex*

Pokédex: Pikachu is able to use the following moves: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack and Volt Tackle.

Mike: Woah. Volt Tackle. Other than that move, it's identical to Ash's Pikachu. Amazing.

Tucker: You may have the first turn.

Mike: Right. Okay Sparky, let's start things off with Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *fires Thunderbolt and lands*

Tucker: You alright Vanillie?

Vanillie: *turns to Tucker and nods*

Tucker: Alright. Use Powder Snow!

Vanillite: *blows Powder Snow and lands*

Mike: Sparky, you okay?!

Sparky: PIKA!

Mike: *in his mind* Sparky feels just as energized as Ponyta was with the Grunt. I don't want Sparky fighting the entire battle, that's just too risky. Alright, use Iron Tail!

Sparky: *strikes an Iron Tail, knocking it out*

Tucker: Alright Vanillite, return. *calls it back and talks to its Poké Ball* You did your best.

Mike: *in his mind* What's with this guy? I don't know what to make of him… This is weird…

Tucker: Alright, Cubchoo, you're up next! *throws his Poké Ball*

Cubchoo comes out of its Poké Ball.

Mike: Sparky, you should rest.

Sparky: Pika?

Mike: I understand that you want to keep fighting, but it's too risky to keep fighting after the first round, especially for a rookie Trainer. I'll let you stay out so you can watch Ponyta battle. Okay?

Sparky: Pika… *nods and goes next to Mike*

Mike: *kneels and pets Sparky* Don't worry buddy. You'll get him next time. *stands back up* Okay, Ponyta, let's go! *throws his Poké Ball*

Ponyta comes out of its Poké Ball.

Ponyta: *rears and neighs*

Tucker: Ah Ponyta. I remember you, too.

Ponyta: *growls*

Mike: *in his mind* Ponyta again? They must've been in the clutches of Team Frost for sure! If they were abused, then I definitely can't forgive them.

Tucker: Now Cubchoo, use Scratch!

Mike: Quick, dodge it!

Ponyta: *immediately jumps*

Mike: Now let's use Ember!

Ponyta: *fires Ember and lands*

Tucker: Cubchoo, you okay?!

Cubchoo: *turns back and nods*

Tucker: Alright, Icy Wind!

Cubchoo: *blows Icy Wind*  
Mike: *in his mind* Oh man… Wait, I've got an idea! Ponyta, go through the Icy Wind with Flame Wheel!

Ponyta: *nods and makes a Flame Wheel, then charges through*

Tucker: What?!

Ponyta: *strikes Cubchoo hard*

Mike: Awesome! Now finish it with Quick Attack!

Ponyta: *rushes toward Cubchoo and knocks it out*

Tucker: No! *sighs* Oh well… You've won… *calls back Cubchoo* You're quite the worthy opponent. Don't count this being the last time that we meet. *turns and walks away*

Mike: *stares at Tucker while he leaves, then he saw a hangtag at the bottom of his coat with the Team Frost logo* *in his mind* So he IS a part of Team Frost! But what role does he have? Why challenge ME to a battle of a people? Also, why do I have a feeling that this is gonna turn into an ugly rivalry? My gut instinct when it comes to these kind of situations are usually right, but this time, I'm hoping I'm wrong…

Ash: *yelling* Mike!

Mike: O-Ash!

Ash: *pauses for a second and sees that Ponyta and Sparky are with him* Wait, why are Ponyta and Sparky with you?

Mike: I'll explain later.

Ash: Did you just have a battle with that guy?

Mike: Yeah. Apparently he's heard of Katie and I.

Ash: How?

Mike: He said he's heard about us through some "rumors". But I just don't trust him.

Ash: I don't blame you. He does seem suspicious. Is he a part of Team Frost?

Mike: Again, I'll explain later. After all, we've got an entire high school to defrost. *cracks a smile*

Ash: *chuckles* Honestly, if I had to listen to Team Frost's puns and your puns, I'd take your puns anyday. But you're right. We have to head back to the high school and thaw it out.

Mike: Ponyta? Ready for a little work out?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: Cool, no pun intended!

Mike and Ash start to head back, but then part of the ceiling gave way, and a hot air balloon falls in.

?: Busting in with trouble!

?: And make that double!

Ash: Oh you gotta be kidding me?

Mike: Who are they?

Ash: Team Rocket. They've been following Pikachu and I since I started my journey, trying to steal my Pikachu.

Jessie: HOW DARE YOU INTERRU-er I mean, yes, you do have the idea laid out, twerp!

James: Yes, and how about you hand over the shiny Pikachu and Ponyta in the process?

Meowth: That way, no one can get hurt!

Ash: Not in a million years!

Jessie: You leave us with no choice. *throws her Poké Ball* Mimikyu!

James: Mareanie! *throws his Poké Ball*

Mimikyu and Mareanie come out of their Poké Balls. Mareanie then goes back up to James' head and poisons him.

James: *poisoned* Don't attack me, you're target is down there! Down there, you hear?!

Jessie: Mimikyu, Shadow Ball!

Mimikyu: *fires Shadow Ball*

Mike and Ash: Dodge it!

Both Pikachu and Ponyta jump.

Mike: How about we wrap it up right here?

Ash: I like that! Now Pikachu!

Mike: Sparky!

Mike and Ash: Thunderbolt, let's go!

Mike: And Ponyta, you use Ember!

All three Pokémon attack at once, hitting Team Rocket's balloon.

Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *soars through the air*

Ash: Good riddance!

Mike: Whew! Now can we head back?

Ash: Yep!

The boys head back to the high school and starts thawing it out. After the entire school was thawed out, the Freshmen and Sophomores were located to the library and the Juniors and Seniors were located in the cafeteria so that everyone can warm back up. But just who is this Team Frost? Why attack PHS of all places? And what does Tucker have to do with Mike? The answer, will be revealed soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **In the high school cafeteria with Mike and the rest of the group.**

May: *shivers* Brr! That was cold! Just what happened?

Mike: I'll explain everything after school. It's better that I don't tell you during school.

 **The school's physical education teacher, Mr. K, walks over to Mike and Ash.**

Mr. K: Say, you must be Mike Anderson, one of the new students, right?  
Mike: Yep! That's me alright!

Mr. K: Well I'm Mr. Krasznewski. But you can just call me Mr. K, or simply Coach K since I teach PE here. Great to meet you!

Mike: Back at ya! Great to be here!

Mr. K: So I heard from Mr. William, our principal, that you are interested in participating in the national Pokémon League. Am I right?

Mike: Yep! That's right!

Mr. K: Can you come with me? We've got to get you signed up, and I've got something to tell you as well.

Mike: Sure!

Mr. K: Just hold on a sec… *yells to silent everyone* HEY! CAN EVERYONE REMAIN SILENT FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES?

 **All of the students quiet down almost immediately.**

Mike: Cool! Ready when you are! *leaves the cafeteria with Mr. K*

Ash: *in his mind* Why is Coach taking Mike out of the cafe? I wonder…

 **In the main office with Mike and Mr. K.**

Mr. K: Here! *hands Mike a paper and pen* This is the information slip for you to sign up and participate in the Pokémon League. Meanwhile, Ernie, can you have all the students report to the high school gym in Pep Rally formation?

Earnie (one of Professor Rowan's assistants): Sure! *talks through the intercom* Good morning. Would all students please report to the gym in Pep Rally formation at this time? Again, would all students please report to the gym in Pep Rally formation at this time? Thank you.

Mike: Wait, does Mr. William know what's going on?

 **Mr. William enters.**

Mr. William: Of course I know! Mr. K informed me, and we put the plan in motion right away!

Mike: Whew! Thank goodness! So Coach, there's something else you needed to tell me, right?

Mr. K: Right! *whispers into Mike's ear*

Mike: Ooh! Now I see why! Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll be there!

Mr. K: Cool! See you then!

 **Mike walks out of the office and heads to his locker before heading to the boy's locker room.**

 **Meanwhile, in the high school gym.**

Iris: So why exactly are we supposed to come in here?

Brock: That's something even I don't know.

 **Over to the entrance to the high school gym, where one Junior and two Sophomores still have yet to go into the gym.**

?: Okay, I'm all set. You set, Sara?

Sara: Yerp! I'm ready if you're ready, Hannah.

Hannah: How about you, Edwin?

Edwin: I've heard that it was Mike, one of the new students, that thawed us out, so even I'm interested in this guy. Sounds like a great guy to be with!

Hannah: Uh, yeah! Come on, let's head inside!

 **The trio head into the gym and head to their respective class bleachers.**

 **A few minutes later, all of the class bleachers rise.**

Hannah: Oh!

Sara: I think it's time!

Ash: I think I know what's happening!

Katie: What Ash?

Ash: You'll find out soon enough.

 **With all of the excitement going on in the gym, Mike is waiting outside, but wearing a different set of clothes. He was wearing a tank top with shorts and a special hat with Pikachu on it.**

Mike: This is it. My chance to shine. I'm kind of nervous… But after battling three members of Team Frost and Team Rocket, I feel more confident.

 **Mr. K comes in from the side.**

Mr. K: Hey, you ready? *gives Mike a thumbs up to confirm*

Mike: *gives the thumbs up back* Yep, I'm ready!

Mr. K: Alright! That's the spirit! And nice clothes! Please tell me you're gonna wear those, minus the hat, for my class?

Mike: I am!

Mr. K: Now we're talking! Alright, see you inside! *heads back into the gym*

Mike: It's almost time. *sees Mr. K on the other side of the gym, signalling him to come in* Alright, here we go. *heads inside*

 **As Mike came in, all the lights were dark except for a pair of spotlights pointing at him from the sides.**

Mike: *in his mind* _Man, they really hype these up, don't they?_

Mr. K: *with his back turned on purpose* So Mike, you understand why you're here at this moment, *turns his head* right?

Mike: Yes I do! And I hope to have a great battle with you today!

 **All of the lights suddenly turn back on.**

Sara: It's time!

 **Another person walks to the center of the gym, holding two flags, one in each hand.**

Referee: And now, the Gym Battle between Dave the Gym Leader and Mike the Challenger will get under way! Each Trainer will be able to use up 3 Pokémon. When all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue the battle will be over. And remember, only the Challenger is allowed substitutions.

Katie: Gym Battle?!

Ash: Right!

Dawn: See, Mr. K is not only our Gym teacher, but he's also a Gym Leader!

Katie: Awesome! *yelling* Good luck Mike! Do your best out there!

Mr. K: Alright, Machop, let's get to work! *throws his Poké Ball*

 **Machop comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Mike: Oh we're gonna have some fun tonight! *turns his hat backwards* Now Ponyta! I choose you! *throws his Poké Ball*

 **Ponyta comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Referee: *looks at both Trainers* Ready? Battle begin!

Mike: Alright Ponyta, let's start things off with Quick Attack!

Ponyta: *rushes toward Machop and hits*

Mr. K: Dang that's fast! Now Machop, use Karate Chop!

Machop: *throws a Karate Chop but just missed*

Mike: Now let's use Ember!

Ponyta: *fires Ember and lands*

Mr. K: You alright?!

Machop: *turns around and nods*

Mr. K: Alright, let's use Karate Chop again!

Machop: *prepares to throw another Karate Chop and hits this time*

Mike: Ponyta, you okay?!

Ponyta: *turns around and nods*

Mike: Great! Use Quick Attack!

Ponyta: *rushes for Machop*

Mr. K: Dodge it!

Machop: *jumps and lands on Ponyta's back*

Mike: Oh no, Ponyta!

 **Ponyta tries to throw Machop off.**

Mike: *in his mind* _It's pretty clear that Machop isn't falling any time soon. And I doubt the Countershield will work. Wait, I think I got it._ *looking around the battlefield real quick* That's it! Ponyta, jump and use Flame Wheel!

Ponyta: *jumps and makes a Flame Wheel*

Mike: Now lap around the battlefield!

Ponyta: *falls and starts running around in Flame Wheel*

Sara: Just what is he thinking?

Mike: Now jump!

Ponyta: *jumps*

Mike: And let 'em have it!

Ponyta: *successfully throws Machop off its back, and knocking it out thanks to the Flame Wheel*

Referee: Machop is unable to battle! *raises flag on Mike's side* Ponyta is the winner!

Mike: Awesome stuff Ponyta!

Misty: Just like yesterday!

Katie: Ponyta sure can be one tough bucking bronco when necessary.

Ash: Sure does!

Mr. K: *calls back Machop* Great stuff Machop! Now take a great rest! I gotta say Mike, the way you handled that last part with Machop on Ponyta was really impressive!

Mike: Thanks Coach! But I know this battle is far from over!

Mr. K: You're right about that! Now, Tyrogue, come on out! *throws his Poké Ball*

 **Tyrogue comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Mike: A Tyrogue huh? There's a Pokémon you don't see everyday. Wanna keep going Ponyta?

Ponyta: *looks back and nods*

Mr. K: Then we'll go first then, Tyrogue, Low Kick!

Mike: Quick, dodge it!

Ponyta: *dodges Tyrogue's Low Kick by a small margin*

Mike: Now, Flame Wheel!

Ponyta: *makes a Flame Wheel and charges at Tyrogue, hitting it*

Mr. K: Counter it!

Tyrogue: *throws a powerful Counter, knocking Ponyta out*

Mike: No! Ponyta!

Referee: Ponyta's unable to battle! Tyrogue is the winner!

Mike: Oh well… *calls back Ponyta* Awesome job Ponyta! You deserve a good rest. That Counter caught me off guard!

Mr. K: I'm sure it did!

Mike: Alright Sparky, you're up next!

Sparky: Pika! *jumps off of Mike's shoulder*

Mr. K: Pikachu, eh? Interesting choice. Now, Low Kick!

Tyrogue: *charges at Pikachu*

Mike: Dodge and use Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *jumps and fires Thunderbolt, landing the attack*

Mr. K: You okay?

Tyrogue: *turns and nods*

Mr. K: Alright, use Arm Thrust!

Mike: Dodge one more time!

Sparky: *jumps again*

Mike: Let's finish this up! Volt Tackle!

Sparky: *charges at full force, slamming into Tyrogue knocking it out while Sparky took a little recoil damage*

Referee: Tyrogue's unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!

Ash: Volt Tackle?! *looks at his Pikachu* I remember when you used to know that move.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Mr. K: Awesome stuff! You have been quite the challenger! But of course, this battle's not over yet! Riolu, let's go! *throws his Poké Ball*

 **Riolu comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Mike: Riolu?! Whoa! I've always wanted to catch one when I became a Trainer! Sparky, I've heard that Riolu are very strong and fast, so keep your eyes peeled.

Edwin: He has to be careful with this Riolu. It's the strongest of Coach's Pokémon, so it'll be interesting to see what he does.

Mike: Alright, let's start things off with Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *fires Thunderbolt*

Mr. K: Double Team!

Riolu: *forms duplicates of itself, leaving Sparky caught in the middle*

Sparky: Pika?!

Mike: Stay calm buddy! Concentrate and try to find the real one!

Sparky: Pika! *lowers its head, closes its eyes and raises its ears to try and locate the real Riolu*

Mr. K: Now, Aura Sphere!

Riolu: *fires Aura Sphere*

Mike: Quick, dodge it!

Sparky: Pika! *jumps out of the way*

Mr. K: Get in close!

Riolu: *instantly comes next to Sparky*

Hannah: Look out!

Mr. K: Force Palm!

Riolu: *intensely shocks Sparky*

Mike: SPARKY!

Edwin: Force Palm is the dirtiest move that Riolu has in its moveset. It's the very move that a lot of challengers lose from. And we just witnessed his Force Palm set up.

Hannah: A set up?

Edwin: Right. The way that it works is that Riolu uses Double Team, then distracts the opponent with an Aura Sphere and finally goes for the big blow with Force Palm.

Mike: Hey, you alright?

Sparky: *barely gets up* Pika.

Mike: *in his mind* _I'm afraid Sparky won't be able to let much longer… That Force Palm is crazy strong, so I have to be careful from here on in, even if Sparky gets_ _knocked out._ Sparky, use Thunderbolt again.

Mr. K: Double Team, again!

Mike: *in his mind* _I knew he'd do that!_

Riolu: *makes a Double Team*

Mike: Now Sparky, spin and use Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *spins on the floor and fires Thunderbolt*

Ash: There's the Countershield again!

Hannah: Oh wow!

Edwin: That's actually very clever!

Sara: That's a strategy I haven't seen yet! That's actually a useful way to deal with Double Team!

Mr. K: Very impressive! I believe I've never seen that from a challenger.

Mike: I've learned that from a few of my friends. *looks at Ash and Dawn in the bleachers and winks at them*

Mr. K: Even if it's not something that you came up with on your own, you used it well!

Mike: Thanks! But we're not done yet!

Mr. K: Far from it! Now Riolu, use Aura Sphere!

Riolu: *fires Aura Sphere*

Mike: Dodge and use Quick Attack!

Sparky: Pika! *jumps and rushes toward Riolu*

Mr. K: *softly* Let it come.

Sparky: *hits Riolu*

Mr. K: Grab it!

Riolu: *grabs ahold of Sparky*

Mike: It's gonna use Force Palm! Use Thunderbolt before it does!

Mr. K: Now use Force Palm!

Riolu: *puts its free palm on Sparky and shocks it*

Sparky: *uses Thunderbolt while in Riolu's grasp*

 **Sparky managed to use Thunderbolt as Riolu was about to use Force Palm. The two attacks collided violently, creating an explosion from the two attacks. As the cloud of smoke cleared, the two Pokémon were still standing. After a minute or two, one of the Pokémon finally fell, which was Sparky!**

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! Riolu is the winner!

Mike: Oh. Sparky! *runs to Sparky*

Sara: Oh, so close. *gets a text from Hannah* _Poor Sparky! I thought it was gonna do well!_ *texts back* _He's still got one Pokémon left. He still has a chance._

Edwin: This last Pokémon, whatever it is, has to pull off the win.

Mike: *takes a deep breath* Okay. *pulls out Piplup's Poké Ball* I know we couldn't do a lot of training. But I know you'll be fine. Just try your best, give it your all, and you'll be fine. *looks back up* Alright, Piplup, it's up to you! *throws his Poké Ball*

 **Piplup comes out of its Poké Ball.**

Piplup: Piplup!

Mr. K: Piplup? Another interesting choice! Now Riolu, use Aura Sphere!

Mike: Intercept it with Bubblebeam!

 **Both Pokémon fire their attacks, and collide at the same time.**

Mr. K: It's a draw!

Mike: Now, use Peck!

Piplup: *sharpens and lengthens its beak and charges at Riolu, striking it*

Mr. K: That Piplup's fast! You alright?

Riolu: *turns and nods*

Mr. K: Alright, Force Palm!

Riolu: *runs at Piplup*

Mike: Now Piplup! Use Bide!

Piplup: *curls itself and charges*

Riolu: *strikes Piplup with Force Palm*

Piplup: *fully charged* Lup!

Mike: Now!

Piplup: *unleashes Bide, striking Riolu hard*

Edwin: Oh wow. It's not everyday you see someone use Bide in battle!

Hannah: I know right?!

Mr. K: Use Aura Sphere one more time!

Riolu: *fires Aura Sphere and hits Piplup*

Mike: No Piplup!

Piplup: *struggles to get up*

Ash: Go for it Piplup!

Dawn: You can't lose now! Show 'em what you're made of!

Sara: You can do it!

Hannah: Don't give up!

Edwin: You still got a chance!

Mike: *looks around and hears a large number of students cheering Piplup on* You hear that PIplup?! Everyone's cheering for you!

Piplup: *looks back at Mike* Pip?

Mike: They're all right. This is a battle we simply can't afford to lose. Everybody has faith in you. I have faith in you.

Piplup: *looks ahead again, gets back up and starts screaming, then starts to glow*

Everyone: *gasps*

Mike: Piplup? You're evolving already?!

 **Piplup's body deforms in many directions, eventually evolving into Prinplup.**

Prinplup: *stops glowing* Prrrinnnnnnplup!

Mike: Nice! You've become a Prinplup! *reaches for his Pokédex*

Pokédex: *reads Mike Prinplup's entry and displays its moveset*

Mike: And you even learned a new move!

Mr. K: Well what do we have here?! This has gotten interesting! Alright Riolu, use Aura Sphere!

Riolu: *fires Aura Sphere*

Mike: Now Prinplup, make a wall using Bubblebeam!

Prinplup: *fires Bubblebeam and makes a wall*

Edwin: Why would he do that?

Mr. K: Drat! Riolu, use Arm Thrust to burst the bubbles!

Riolu: *runs at the Bubblebeam wall but can't make much progress*

Mr. K: Really?! Doesn't burst the entire thing?!

Mike: Now focus Prinplup, and locate Riolu through the wall.

Prinplup: *sharpens its focus to find Riolu's shadow through the wall* *snaps its head back up, indicating that it found Riolu*

Mike: There it is. Now, jump and use Drill Peck!

Prinplup: *jumps and dives toward Riolu while spinning and sharpening and lengthening its beak, strikes Riolu*

Mr. K: Amazing! Use Aura Sphere!

Riolu: *fires Aura Sphere*

Mike: Dodge and finish it up with Bubblebeam!

Prinplup: *jumps and fires Bubblebeam, finally knocking Riolu out*

Referee: Riolu is unable to battle! Prinplup is the winner! Which means the victor goes to Mike, the Challenger!

 **All of the students in the gym goes wild over Mike's astonishing win.**

Mr. K: Well, that's that. *calls Riolu back* Amazing job Riolu, take a good rest. *walks to a designated corner with another staff member, and walks back to the center of the gym toward Mike* Amazing battle Mike! You and your Pokémon!

Mike: Thanks Coach! You too! *Sparky and Ponyta come out of their Poké Ball to witness Mike's victory* Oh!

Mr. K: Even your Pokémon are proud of you!

Mike: Thanks guys! But you three did all the work. You deserve the most credit!

Mr. K: *chuckles* Anyway, Mike as proof of your victory at the Portland Gym, *grabs something from a tray held by the other staff member* I present to you, the Fitness Badge! *hands the badge to Mike*

Mike: Awesome! *grabs the badge from Mr. K's hand* Thanks a lot Coach!

 **Mr. William grabs a microphone.**

Mr. William: Can I have everyone's attention please?

 **The entire gym goes quiet.**

Mr. William: Due to what had happened today, we've decided to declare an Early Dismissal today!

Everyone: *cheers and starts exiting the gym*

 **The entirety of our group gathered around Mike, and Sara, Hannah and Edwin joined them to meet him.**

Hannah: Hey, you're Mike right?

Mike: Yep! That's me! And you are?

Hannah: I'm Hannah, this is my sister Sara.

Sara: And this is my boyfriend Edwin.

Edwin: You left me astonished with that battle! Great work!

Mike: Thanks guys!

Ash: One badge down, seven to go!

Mike: Yep!

Hannah: So what should we do now? Our parents are working.

Edwin: So are my.

Brock: Well how about we all head out to the track and field and relax there?

Everyone: *agrees*

 **Just like that, the group, now joined by Hannah, Sara and Edwin, headed out to the track and field to relax after a pretty eventful first day of school. Now that Mike has earned his first Pokémon League badge, he took his first big step to being closer to his dream. Just what's in store for the rest of the school year? The answer can only be revealed as time goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Out on the track and field with our group.**

Mike: *lays down on the grass* Aw man what a crazy day!

Katie: *lays next to him* Tell me about it! *stretches* Hey, why don't we let the Pokémon play for a little while?

 **Everyone agrees and lets their Pokémon out for a little while. While most of the Pokémon are on the other side of the field, Ponyta once again doesn't go with them, and goes to Katie instead.**

Katie: *looks at Ponyta* I think we have some unfinished business, right Ponyta?

Ponyta: *nods and turns its side to Katie*

Katie: *looks at Mike* Hope you don't mind Mike?

Mike: I don't mind at all. Even I think this is a perfect time for you and Ponyta to take some time to know each other more!

Katie: Great! Thanks Mike! *looks at Ponyta* Ready?

Ponyta: *nods*

Katie: Alright! *jumps on Ponyta* We'll just do a few laps around the track. Alright?

Mike: Do whatever you two want to do. We're in no hurry.

Katie: Cool! Let's go Ponyta!

 **Soon, Katie and Ponyta started riding around the track while the rest of the group was relaxing. Suddenly, Katie and Ponyta heard a strange noise that was very audible to them.**

Katie: Huh? Ponyta, can you stop for a minute?

Ponyta: *comes to a complete stop*

Katie: *looks around* You heard that, too. Right?

Ponyta: *turns its head and nods*

Katie: *turns to the group on the field and yells for them* Hey guys! Did you hear something weird?

Mike: *leans up* No. I didn't hear anything.

Dawn: I don't remember hearing a strange noise.

Ash: Neither did I.

Misty: Are you sure it's not in your head?

Katie: No. Even Ponyta heard it.

Mike: Well what did it sound like?

Katie: It was like something was screaming for help.

Mike: Hmm? That's odd.

Katie: Hold on… *pauses* No… I don't hear it anymore… Do you Ponyta?

Ponyta: *turns it head and shakes*

Katie: Oh well. Let's keep going.

Ponyta: *nods and starts galloping again*

Katie: *in her mind* _I could've swore that I heard something. Is it something that only Ponyta and I can hear and nobody else can't?_ *her stomach growls and blushes* Woops! I didn't realize how hungry I am! How about a lunch break? *leans to whisper in Ponyta's ear* How about we try and get Mike to come as well?

Ponyta: *nods*

Katie: Alright! Let's head back-

 **Out of nowhere, some shadowy figure runs in front of Ponyta, spooking it in the process.**

Katie: *gasps and screams*

Mike: *suddenly gets up and sees Katie and Ponyta* Katie! Ponyta! *runs to them*

Katie: *tries to hang on* Ponyta! Calm down!

Mike: Settle down Ponyta! Katie's gonna fall and get hurt if you don't stop!

 **Most of the group comes running to help, but stops a fair distance away because Ponyta is bucking out of control.**

Dawn: What happened?! Why is Ponyta acting like this?!

Mike: I don't know.

Katie: Ponyta please! Whatever spooked you is gone! You can stop now!

Ponyta: *settles down and stops*

Katie: *sigh* Whew! *hugs Ponyta while still on its back* Thanks Ponyta. I think that scared us both. *dismounts* Hmm? Why are you guys staring at us like that?

Ash: How did you do that?

Katie: Do what?

Mike: Staying on Ponyta while it was going wild?

Katie: Oh that! I visited Flocessy Ranch over the summer and they were courteous enough to give me a few riding lessons!

Mike: Is that so?

Katie: *nods* Mhm!

Dawn: Awesome!

Lillie: You looked like a real cowgirl on Ponyta!

Katie: *blushes* Aw! Thanks guys! So how about a lunch break? I heard there's a good restaurant off the corner of Silver Lane.

Ash: Portland Restaurant?

Katie: Yep.

Dawn: I heard they can get pretty pricey...

Katie: Not so if it's just for two!

Mike: Then who do you want to go with you?

Katie: Uhh… *blushes* Mike..? Will you go with me..?

Mike: *in his mind* _I see what Katie's doing. She wants to ask me out on a date! But, I do kinda like her too… Oh what the heck! Why not?_ Sure! I'll go!

Katie: Thanks Mike! *hugs him*

Mike: Uh… *blushes and hugs her back* No prob…

Dawn: Ooh! *pulls out her phone and takes a picture* Now that's a cute picture! *giggles*

Lyra: *steps next to Dawn and whispers to her* Mission accomplished?

Dawn: *whispers back* Indeed it is!

Lyra: *whispers* I had a feeling she liked him. They would make such a cute couple!

Lyra and Dawn: *both giggle*

Katie: *looks over to Lyra and Dawn* Hmm? What's so funny over there?

Mike: *looks over as well* Yeah, what's wrong?

Lyra and Dawn: Nothing!

Katie: Okay…

Mike: If you insist… *looks at Katie* So, when do you wanna head out?

Katie: Well, you and I can go now, and come back. *looks at the group* If that's okay with everyone?

Everyone else: *nods*

Dawn: We understand. You two haven't had some time to yourselves since you got here.

Misty: Yeah, Dawn's right. We don't mind hanging back.

Brock: I can run back to my house and grab some things for everyone else if I have to. Do you two need a lift?

Mike and Katie: *both look at each other and smile*

Mike: No thanks Brock. We've got a lift already. *looks at Ponyta*

Misty: Wait, you two are gonna ride Ponyta all the way there?

Mike: This particular Ponyta is a strong one. I talked with it before I went to bed last night, and it told me that it is able to carry Katie and I on its back with no problem!

Lyra: I like that! I would ride Ponyta over driving a car whenever a moment like this happens!

Brock: If that's what you want to do, then that's fine by me!

Ash: You two should get going now. Now is the perfect time to go at that place!

Mike: Alright. *looks at Katie* Ready to go?

Katie: Yeah. *jumps on Ponyta's back, closer to the rear*

Mike: *jumps on Ponyta's back, in front of Katie*

Katie: *in her mind as she wraps her arms around Mike* _I feel like I'm dreaming… I'm actually going on a date with Mike! And we're riding Ponyta to the restaurant! That almost seems romantic!_

Mike: We'll back in like an hour or so.

Ash: Alright. Call us when you get there and when you're heading back.

Mike: Gotcha. Let's go Ponyta!

Ponyta: *neighs before galloping off*

Dawn: And there they go…

Serena: PLEASE tell me they know they're going on a date!

Lillie: I'm pretty sure they're aware of it.

Misty: It was bound to happen.

Brock: No doubt about it.

Misty: Did that just come out your mouth Brock?!

Brock: Come on, those two would make a great pair together.

Ash: And if it goes well, then I think we should do something special for them this weekend!

Dawn: I was just thinking the same thing!

Lillie: But the question is, what are we gonna do for them?

Ash: Oh. Hmm…

Dawn: How about we go to Lake Compounce this weekend?

Lyra: Yeah! That'll be great! They did open up a new roller coaster this year, and I'm dying to get there and ride it!

 **Everyone else agrees with ease.**

Brock: And the last question is, when are we gonna go?

Misty: Why don't we try Saturday? The park is open longer on Saturdays than Sundays, same goes for their water park.

Ash: Then it's settled! We'll go to Lake Compounce on Saturday!

 **Everyone cheers. Meanwhile with Mike and Katie riding Ponyta.**

Mike: You okay back there?

Katie: Yeah. I'm doing just fine!

Mike: That's good. We're almost there.

Katie: Cool!

Mike: You enjoying the ride?

Katie: I'm having a blast riding Ponyta with you!

Mike: *blushes* Aw shucks. After all, you got to ride Ponyta twice today, and soon three times!

Katie: *giggles* *in a singing voice* Somebody's jealous!

Mike: O-would you cut that out?!

Katie: *laughs* Sorry! I had to do it!

Mike: Well, we're here now.

Katie: Great!

 **Mike and Katie get off of Ponyta in the parking lot and then Mike called Ponyta back into its Poké Ball just in case the restaurant doesn't allow Pokémon to be out.**

Katie: Hmm? Why'd you do that?

Mike: Just in case. You know how some restaurants can be.

Katie: That's true. Come on, let's head inside! I'm starving!

Mike: Woah! No need to tell me twice!

Katie: *laughs*

 **The pair went inside and took their seats in a booth.**

Waitress: How are we doing today?

Mike: Doing great!

Waitress: Great to hear that! Did you two hear what happened at the high school today?

Katie: We were there when it happened!

Waitress: Oh my. Was anyone hurt?

Katie: No, but I was one of the many students that got frozen.

Waitress: Oh no. Are you okay?

Katie: I'm feeling just fine now! Those who were frozen were able to warm up.

Waitress: How come the middle school didn't get affected?

Mike: That's because me and one of our friends fought the guys off.

Waitress: Awesome!

Mike: Thanks!

Waitress: So, with that out of the way, can I get you something to drink?

Katie: Can I have a Coke?

Waitress: Sure! And you?

Mike: I'll have a Coke as well.

Waitress: Alright! Would you two like it from the fountain or in a can?

Mike: I'll do a can.

Katie: Same here.

Waitress: Alright! *walks off to get the soda cans*

Katie: *stares at Mike and blushes a little bit*

Mike: Is something wrong?

Katie: I hope you know the real reason why I wanted you to come, right?

Mike: Yep. You wanted to go on a date, right?

Katie: Yeah. *blushes* After all, there is something that I wanted to tell you…

Mike: And I think I know what's coming.

Katie: *hesitates a little bit* I-I really like you Mike…

Mike: *blushes* I like you too Katie…

 **The pair almost started daydreaming about each other before their waitress came back with their sodas.**

Waitress: Sorry if I scared you two! Here you are! *hands them their sodas* You two want a glass of ice to pour your soda in?

Mike: No, thank you.

Katie: Same here.

Waitress: In that case, do you two need a minute or are you all set?

Mike: I think we're all set!

Katie: Same here!

Waitress: Alright, what would you like?

Mike: I'll have ziti with the marinara sauce. And can I not get any toppings on it?

Waitress: Alright, and would you like a salad with that?

Mike: No thanks. But can we get some bread?

Waitress: Absolutely! And for you?

Katie: I'll have the same thing, but instead of ziti can I get shells?

Waitress: Sure! And would you like a salad?

Katie: No thank you! I'll have some bread with him.

Waitress: Alright! I'll be back with your bread in a little bit! *walks off*

Katie: I forgot to ask, since Dawn mentioned they can get pricey, do you have enough money to pay for the both of us?

Mike: I've got, let's see… *pulls out his wallet* I've got $45 with me.

Katie: Alright. That should be enough. I'll chip in if I have to.

Mike: Great. Thanks.

Katie: Don't mention it!

 **The pair carried on with their conversation until the bread arrived. After they got their bread, it wasn't for another five minutes until their meals arrived.**

Waitress: Alright, ziti for you! *hands Mike his meal* And shells for you! *hands Katie her meal* If there's anything else that you need, feel free to ask.

Mike and Katie: Great! Thank you! *took their first bites together after their waitress walked away*

Mike: Oh wow, that's good!

Katie: Yeah! I'm surprised!

Mike: *takes a sip of his soda* But the sauce does have a little kick to it, I must say!

Katie: Yeah, I'm noticing that, too.

 **The two continued to eat for another fifteen minutes due to the size of their meals and the spiciness of the sauce. Shortly later, the waitress came back with their receipt, which came up to $26.55.**

Mike: I'll pay.

Katie: Okay. While you do that, I'm gonna take a bathroom break before we head out.

Mike: And I'll do the same once you come back.

Katie: Alright. *heads to the bathroom*

 **While Katie was in the bathroom, Mike paid the bill and waited for Katie to come out so he can go himself. After Mike went to the bathroom, the pair walked out of the restaurant.**

Katie: *went to hold Mike's hand, but realized something they forgot to do* Uh, Mike? Did we forget to do something when we got here?

Mike: Like what?

Katie: Like, call Ash when we got here?!

Mike: Shoot! I forgot! Argh!

Katie: Don't worry about it! Hey, before we head back, we should give Ponyta a quick bite to eat, too. *pulls some bread out of her pocket* And don't worry about asking, 'cause I've got you covered!

Mike: Awesome! Thanks Katie! Alright Ponyta, come on out!

 **Ponyta came out of its Poké Ball.**

Katie: Ponyta, I've got something to eat for you!

Ponyta: *walks up to Katie and takes a bite of the bread, and smiles*

Katie: You like it?

Ponyta: *nods and swallows*

Katie: Great! Here's the rest of it! *gives Ponyta the other half of the piece*

Ponyta: *finishes eating the bread*

Katie: We should give our Pokémon some lunch when we get back.

Mike: Yeah, you're right. Alright, I'll give Ash a call and we'll be on our way!

Katie: Cool!

Mike: *pulls out his phone and calls Ash*

Ash: *over the phone* What's up Mike?

Mike: Hey, we're heading back now!

Ash: Wait, did you guys get something to eat?

Mike: Yeah we did, but I forgot to call you like an idiot!

Ash: Don't worry about it! Hold on, Dawn wants to talk to you.

Mike: Alright.

Dawn: *on Ash's phone* Hey Mike!

Mike: What's up Dawn?

Dawn: So, how'd it go?

Mike: What?

Dawn: How'd your date go? *giggles*

Mike: It went very well!

Dawn: So there's a good chance that you'll ask her to be your girlfriend?

Mike: Yep! *whispers* And I won't be surprised that she asks me before I ask her.

Dawn: Neither will I. I'm so happy for you two! I think you'll do great!

Mike: Thanks Dawn!

Dawn: Alright, I'm gonna put Ash back on. We'll see you when you get back!

Mike: Cool! See you then!

Ash: How was the food?

Mike: It was great! We was pleasantly surprised! Not a large dining room, but that's okay!

Ash: Glad you liked it! So we'll see you in a little while?

Mike: Yep! We're just about ready to head back up!

Ash: Alright! See you then!

Mike: Alright! *hangs up, then looks at Katie* Ready to go?

Katie: Yep! You ready Ponyta?

Ponyta: *nods*

Katie: Cool! *jumps on Ponyta's back the same way she did at the high school*

Mike: *jumps on Ponyta's back*

Katie: *wraps her arms around Mike* Hey, I just thought of something.

Mike: What's that?

Katie: We should get a saddle and a set of reins for Ponyta if we're gonna be riding it a lot. Not everyone is gonna feel secure with no equipment while riding a Ponyta.

Mike: You do have a point. Where can we get those?

Katie: Don't worry, I'll take care of that. You just have to learn how to put the equipment on Ponyta.

Mike: And when will that take place?

Katie: Not for another week or two.

Mike: Is it possible to make our own reins?

Katie: I think so, but I'm not 100% sure on that.

Mike: Alright. But I think I'd rather make sure Ponyta is comfortable with everyone before we pick up any equipment.

Katie: Yeah, you're right on that. Let's stop thinking about that and head back up to the school.

Mike: Alright! Let's go Ponyta!

Ponyta: *starts galloping off back to the high school*

 **It took Mike and Katie about fifteen minutes to ride back up to the high school. While they were gone, everyone else had eaten lunch already thanks to Brock. Brock also made some extra Pokémon food for Mike and Katie's Pokémon after everyone ate.**

Dawn: There they are!

Katie: Hey guys!

Ponyta: *comes to a complete stop*

Mike and Katie: *dismounts*

Dawn: We heard you guys had a great time together!

Katie: Yeah. It was great! But there was something else that I wanted to take care of, but I waited until we got back.

Dawn: And what's that Katie?

Katie: *turns to Mike and blushes* Mike? Will you… be my boyfriend?

Mike: I had the same intentions, Katie. How could I say no?

Mike and Katie: *they both hug*

Sara: Aww! They're adorable!

Hannah: The minute we met them, I was like "Yep. I could see them going out."

Edwin: You're a lucky guy today Mike!

Mike: Yeah! Sure am! And I couldn't have done it without my best fri-er I mean my girlfriend!

Katie: Aw thanks Mike! That's so sweet!

Brock: So how did Ponyta do if I may ask?

Mike: Ponyta was a trooper! It did great!

Ash: Awesome!

Lillie: Great job Ponyta! *pets Ponyta*

Brock: Mike, Katie, I made some extra Pokémon food for your Pokémon while you two were gone.

Mike and Katie: Great! Thanks Brock!

 **Mike and Katie let the rest of their Pokémon out so that they can eat.**

 **After the Pokémon were done eating, everyone left the track and head home to carry on with the rest of their days. Katie decided to go to Mike's house for the day, and her parents let her sleep over tonight and tomorrow night after Ash told them that the group had special plans for the weekend.**

 **Later that night, when Katie and Mike were already in bed, a mysterious figure wandered into Mike's room by going through the wall, and somehow having Katie float into the air, with Popplio and Ponyta's Poké Balls! With Katie and the Poké Balls in the air, the figure takes them through the walls, out of the house, and to the school track and field, where it let her down high enough to wake her up.**

Katie: *suddenly wakes up after falling to the ground, then gets up* Huh? *looks around* The track and field? How did I end up here? *feels a Poké Ball in her hand, which was Ponyta's, but she didn't know and sees another one on the ground, which was Popplio's* And how am I holding a Poké Ball in my hand? I don't remember going to bed with one in my hand… But more importantly, how did I end up here? *looks around* Hello? Is anyone there? *no response* Okay, I'm getting a little scared… And I don't even have my phone, so I can't call Mike…

 **Suddenly, the same figure that brought Katie to the track and field starts to make its presence known with a cold breeze.**

Katie: *shivers* Brr! That's a cold breeze! I thought it wasn't to be chilly tonight. *hears the same noise she heard with Ponyta earlier in the day* Oh? It's that sound again… *looks at the Poké Ball in her hand* I assume this is Ponyta's Poké Ball, but I'll let it out anyway. *tosses the Poké Ball, and out came Ponyta* I was right! It is Ponyta! Then this must be Popplio then. *picks up the Poké Ball and tosses it, and Popplio came out* Oh thank goodness!

Ponyta and Popplio: *both look around confused, pretty much asking the same questions that Katie had earlier*

Katie: You two alright?

Ponyta and Popplio: *both nod*

Katie: Alright. That's good. But why in the world are we here?

 **Suddenly, Katie, Ponyta and Popplio all hear the same noise from earlier.**

Katie: Okay, you guys heard that too, right?!

Ponyta and Popplio: *nod*

Katie: But where in the world is it coming from?!

 **The noise gets louder and louder, almost like it's coming close to Katie and seems like it's trying to communicate with her.**

Katie: Okay. I hear you. I clearly hear you! What do you want from me?

?: H-h-help me.

Katie: Huh? You need help? Where are you? Can you show yourself?

?: I'm in front of you.

Katie: How are you in front of me? I can't see you.

?: That's what I need help with. No one can see me nor can they hear me, but somehow, my heart became connected to yours, and I was able to locate you, and even some of your Pokémon.

Katie: Your heart, connected to mine? And Ponyta and Popplio? But Ponyta is not my Pokémon, it belongs to my boyfriend.

?: This Ponyta that your boyfriend has is special.

Katie: Special? How?

? That is something that you and your boyfriend have to find out together.

Katie: Okay… But how is this gonna help you?

?: Have Ponyta use Ember on me.

Katie: What?! But you'll take damage!

?: No, I'l be fine! My great grandfather had the same problem, and we were able to help by using a Fire Type attack on him, bringing him back to normal. So I'm begging you, please do it!

Katie: Okay… But I do have a few questions…

?: The questions can wait. Right now, help me cure my problem!

Katie: Okay I guess! Now Ponyta, use Ember!

Ponyta: *fires Ember at the figure*

?: Yes! It's working!

 **As the Ember was burning, it was revealing what was of the figure.**

Katie: Oh.

 **Finally the flames subsided, revealing the figure in full.**

?: Thank you! *sparkles shine after the last particle of fire subsided*

Katie: Oh! I've heard of you! You're a Pokémon that disguised itself as a Pikachu to find friends. You're a Mimikyu, right?

Mimikyu: Correct. But I'm not just an ordinary Mimikyu.

Katie: *gasps* You're a Shiny Mimikyu?!

Mimikyu: Correct. You're the reason why I'm able to keep going and not lose all hope in life. I deeply thank you.

Katie: Oh. You're welcome.

Mimikyu: I have one last favor to ask of you.

Katie: And what's that?

Mimikyu: I would like to travel with you.

Katie: *in her mind* _First Mike and now me?! What's with these Pokémon that we meet for the first time immediately want to be a part of our teams?!_ Sure! But I don't think I have any Poké Ball- *feels one of her empty Poké Balls that she got from Professor Rowan in her hand* Did you do this?

Mimikyu: Yes. Like Ponyta, I'm a special Mimikyu that deserves a special Trainer, who is you. One last thing.

Katie: And?

Mimikyu: I would like to have a battle with you. You and Ponyta.

Katie: But what about my Popplio?

Mimikyu: Popplio will come in handy when you meet the next Pokémon.

Katie: And when will that come?

Mimikyu: That is something you'll find out soon. For now, on with the battle!

Katie: Ponyta, I know I'm not your Trainer, but will you do this for Mimikyu?

Ponyta: *nods and goes in front of Katie*

Mimikyu: You have the first turn.

Katie: Right! Ponyta, start things off with Ember!

Ponyta: *fires Ember and lands*

Mimikyu: *uses Shadow Ball*

Katie: Quick, dodge it!

Ponyta: *jumps*

Katie: Now, Flame Wheel!

Ponyta: *makes a Flame Wheel and charges at Mimikyu*

Mimikyu: *jumps then uses Scratch and hits*

Katie: Ponyta you alright?!

Ponyta: *turns back and nods*

Katie: *in her mind* _I've read that Mimikyu is a Ghost and Fairy type, so none of Ponyta's Normal type moves will do a thing._ Use Flame Wheel one more time!

Ponyta: *makes a Flame Wheel and charges at Mimikyu, hitting it this time*

Mimikyu: Aah! *falls to the ground*

Katie: Now's my chance! Go Poké Ball! *throws her Poké Ball*

 **Mimikyu went inside the Poké Ball, shook three times and clicked, catching it.**

Katie: *gasps* I can't believe it! I just caught my first Pokémon! *runs to the Poké Ball and picks it up* Come out Mimikyu!

Mimikyu: *comes out of its Poké Ball* Thank you for letting me be a part of your team. Katie.

Katie: Come here!

Mimikyu: *runs into Katie's arms and starts crying*

Katie: *giggles* I'll make sure that I'll take good care of you, Mimikyu. Along with the rest of my Pokémon. You'll feel right at home with my team. And my friends.

Mimikyu: *sobbing* Again… Thank you… And if you were wondering, it was me that brought you here… I happened to have Psychic in my moveset…

Katie: That's awesome Mimikyu! I just know you'll make a great fit in our friendly family!

 **Not only has it been a great day for Mike, but also for Katie, too! She went on a date with Mike and became his girlfriend, and making a new Pokémon friend! With her first catch under her belt, Katie is finally on her way for what shall become of her goal! But what is that goal that Katie wants to pursue? Only she can find that out on her own.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _ **The next morning…**_

 **In Mike's room with him and Katie. Mike's alarm on his phone started to go off.**

Mike: *reaches for his phone* Alright Katie. Time to get up.

Katie: *groans, refusing to get up* Five more minutes…

Mike: Come on, it's Friday.

Katie: A little longer Mike, please?

Mike: Do you want me to bring your breakfast to you?

Katie: No, I'll get up in a minute.

Mike: Something wrong?

Katie: I'm fine.

Mike: Didn't get enough sleep last night?

Katie: Yeah…

Mike: Alright. Start getting up soon.

Katie: Don't worry, I will.

Mike: *walks out of his room*

Katie: *looks at Mimikyu and giggles* He's in for a surprise.

Mimikyu: I look forward to see his face.

Katie and Mimikyu: *both laugh*

Katie: Alright! *gets up* Better head to the kitchen before I worry Mike. *peeks her head out the door* Hey, Mike? I forgot to give you something yesterday. Can you come here?

Mike: Sure! *walks to Katie*

Katie: *looks at Mimikyu and whispers* He's coming!

Mimikyu: *nods*

Mike: *enters his room* So what is it?

Katie and Mimikyu: *scare him* GOTCHA!

Mike: Ah! *jumps*

Katie: Surprise!

Mike: Really? *looks at Mimikyu* And who is this little fella?

Mimikyu: You can call me Mimikyu Mike.

Mike: Wait, you can speak human language?!

Katie: Yeah. Apparently this is a special Mimikyu.

Mike: I don't remember seeing a Mimikyu yesterday.

Katie: See, the thing is, Mimikyu took Ponyta, Popplio and I to the track and field late last night. Remember that noise I heard yesterday?

Mike: Yeah. Was that Mimikyu?

Katie: Yeah it was.. Mimikyu needed my help since it was permanently invisible unless I had Ponyta use Ember on it to make it visible again.

Mike: That's odd. I never heard anything like that happening.

Katie: But that's not the end of the story. While it was invisible, no one is able to hear Mimikyu call for help, but its heart connected to mine, and was able to find me.

Mike: Why you?

Katie: Mimikyu said there was something about me that no other Trainer can do. Same goes for you.

Mike: Us? Why us?

Katie: That is something that we have to find out together.

Mike: Is it like some kind of power or something?

Katie: I don't know. And the way Mimikyu wanted me to catch it was just like how Ponyta wanted you to catch it.

Mike: By having a battle?  
Katie: Right. However, Mimikyu wanted to have a battle with Ponyta.

Mike: Wait, so why did it bring Popplio if you couldn't use it.

Katie: Mimikyu said Popplio will come in handy when I meet my next Pokémon.

Mike: Is Mimikyu able to see into the future or something?

Mimikyu: I cannot tell you yet. The truth will be revealed at a more appropriate time. For now, you two should start eating breakfast.

Mike: Now that's something we can agree on!

Katie: Indeed!

 **Mike, Katie and Mimikyu all head into the kitchen to eat breakfast, then finished getting ready for school. Ash, Dawn, Misty and Lillie were all waiting for them.**

Katie: Hmm? We're walking today?

Dawn: Why not? It's a nice morning to do so.

Katie: *feels Mimikyu go behind her* Oh? *looks behind her* It's okay! These are some of our friends!

Misty: What's behind you Katie?

Katie: I'll show you! *picks up Mimikyu* Guys, meet our new friend, Mimikyu!

Ash: A shiny Mimikyu?! Where'd you find it?!

Katie: Actually, Mimikyu found _me_.

Lillie: How?

Katie: I'll explain later, but let's get going. I'll explain along the way.

 **The group starts walking to the high school, and Katie explains how she met Mimikyu last night. It took the group about fifteen minutes to walk all the way to the high school.**

Katie: Alright Mimikyu, do you want to go back into your Poké Ball, or do you want to stay out and walk with me?

Mimikyu: I'll go back into my Poké Ball, if you don't mind.

Katie: I don't mind at all! I want to make sure that you're comfortable with me. *puts Mimikyu back into its Poké Ball*

Iris: So how is it able to speak human language like that?  
Katie: I don't know. It was like that when I met it last night.

Serena: And how are you, Mike, Ponyta and Mimikyu special?

Katie: Mimikyu told me that it'll be revealed at a later date.

Brock: I see. Not much you can do about it now.

Ash: But I'm sure the answer will be revealed when we least expect it!

Katie: You're right Ash!

 **Soon, the group headed inside and started their first full day of school. Over with Mike and Ash meeting up with Katie and Dawn after A Period let out.**

Ash: So what'd you think?

Mike: First impressions: I really like it!

Ash: Awesome! Band is a really fun music class, and I heard that you were in your old school's band as well, right?

Mike: Yep! *sees Katie and Dawn walking out of the Chorus room* Hey! Katie! Dawn!

Dawn: O-Hey guys!

Katie: What's up?

Mike: So what'd you think of Chorus Katie?

Katie: I'm gonna feel right at home with this class!

Mike: Great to hear!

Dawn: She has a great singing voice! I was left surprised!

Katie: To be honest, I wasn't trying to impress you Dawn. That's my natural singing voice.

Dawn: I think you sound great, like I said!

Katie: Thanks Dawn!

Dawn: So, what do you guys have for B Period?

Mike: English.

Katie: Same here!

Ash: I've got Mega Evolution studies.

Dawn: And I've got old-school Math.

Mike: Hey, everything will work out just fine.

Dawn: Yeah, you're right. How good are you guys at math?

Mike: I took Algebra 2 Junior Year.

Katie: Same here. We'll help you if you need it.

Dawn: Great. Thanks guys.

 **The group then went to their respective classes for the morning. Mike, Katie, Ash and Dawn happened to be in the same Gym class together.**

Mr. K: Bring it on in!

 **The entire class sits in the center of the gym.**

Mr. K: So. As some of you may know we couldn't see each other because of what happened yesterday. But hey, you got to witness a Gym battle yesterday! In case you don't know who I am, and I'm sure most of you do, I'm Mr. K, but you can just call me Coach if you want.

 **Mr. K continues his introduction to the class for another ten minutes before everyone got their lockers. Mike and Ash made sure that their locks were next to each other. Because of introductions, Mr. K told his students they didn't have to change for today only, but they were still able to get started with their first unit, which was Ultimate Frisbee. They got through all the basics and all the rules, but were not able to do any games today due to time constraints. After class…**

Dawn: I already know this gym class is gonna be the best one yet!

Katie: Tell me about it!

Ash: And sometimes, Coach lets us use certain Pokémon in certain units!

Mike: Awesome!

 **As the group was talking, the bell rang, marking the end of the period.**

Mike: Finally!

Katie: I'm starving!

Mike and Katie: *gets a head start and they start holding hands*

Dawn: Boy, they sure sound like a certain person, eh Ash?

Ash: *blushes* Aw come on!

Dawn: Please tell me you saw that coming?

Ash: Of course I did.

Dawn: Then how come you were blushing, hmm?

Ash: Uh…

Dawn: I rest my case!

Ash and Dawn: *they start heading toward the cafeteria*

Ash: Well, looks like Mike and Katie already decided where we're all gonna sit.

Dawn: Yep.

 **While Ash and Dawn were heading to the table, Misty, Lillie, May, Brock and Clemont also joined them.**

Serena: For some reason, I still can't get over the fact that you two are now a couple!

Katie: Believe it Serena, you're not dreaming!

Clemont: While you two were on your date, we decided to do something special for you two tomorrow, and your parents already said you're good.

Mike: What's that Clemont?

Clemont: You'll have to wait and see!

Katie: Ooh! Now I'm kinda curious!

Mike: But if they told us, then it would spoil a potential surprise!

Katie: Yeah, you're right.

 **The group then ate their lunches, then had to go back to class afterward. Mike and Katie also happened to be in Mega Evolution Studies with Professor Sycamore together. As the class was going on, Mike started to daydream.**

Mike: *hears a shrieking noise in the distance* Huh? What was that? *starts to follow the noise, which started to become louder* I must be close to where that sound is coming from! *approaches a cliff* That's it? *looks down and sees what looks like Team Frost* Team Frost. O- *hides behind a bush* *quietly* What are they doing? Huh? *sees a cage at the bottom of the cliff* Is there something in that cage? *hears the shrieking noise again* Oh! It's coming from the cage! It sounds like it's calling for help! *the noise talks to Mike in his mind* Oh.

?: Help me! Please!

Mike: *in his mind, talking to the voice* _How can help?_ *the voice transmits a vision*

?: Make this pose!

Mike: _Okay._ *makes the pose and feels his body his body levitating toward the cage* Woah! *him and the figure started to glow as their bodies were about to collide, but before what came out of the light, Mike woke up from the bell* Oh. *looks at Katie* What did I miss?

Katie: Were you paying attention?

Mike: I may or may not have daydreamed a little bit… *laughs nervously*

Katie: *lightly smacks him* Come on Mike! You haven't done that in a while! Anyway, you didn't miss much, all of it was introductions.

Mike: Were there any notes that I missed?

Katie: No. You lucked out this time around.

Mike: I sure did. Here I am, taking a class that I was looking forward to, and I daydream on the first day of class! Go me!

Katie: *laughs* It's okay! It happens to all of us.

Mike: However, I feel like I should talk about the dream. I think I just experienced foreshadowing in my dream.

Katie: Like you potentially saw into the future?

Mike: Yeah. I'll tell you later.

Katie: Okay.

 **The two eventually went to their last classes of the day, and parts of the group ended up in some of the same classes as Mike and Katie. After school.**

Ash: So how was the _real_ first day of school for you guys?

Mike: It was great!

Katie: I'm liking what I'm seeing!

Dawn: We're glad you like it here!

Katie: Oh, Mike. Remember you wanted to talk to me about your daydream?

Mike: Oh yeah.

Katie: Guys, we feel like you should listen, too.

Ash: You had a daydream? During class?

Mike: Yeah. *explains to everyone what happened in his dream*

Lillie: Were you able to recognize what was in the cage?

Mike: No, I wasn't. By the time I was able to get a good look at it, I woke up.

Ash: And what exactly do you mean when your bodies collided?

Mike: It was almost like, we were merging and combining our powers together.

Ash: I never heard a thing like that.

Brock: Neither had I.

Lillie: For a new Trainer to have a dream like that, it seems like you're going to have a significant role in a future event.

Mike: What do you mean by that Lillie?

Lillie: I'm just guessing here, but that's what I think with the description you gave us.

Mike: A significant event involving Team Frost?

Lillie: Sounds like it.

Mike: Hmm…

Katie: You alright Mike?

Mike: Yeah, I'm fine. But now that I'm thinking about it, could it be connected to what Mimikyu said?

Katie: Now that you mention it, you might be right. We might be possessing some kind of power never heard of before, and it's something that we don't know yet.

 **Sara and Hannah join in.**

Sara: What are you guys talking about?

Mike: Let me explain. *explains the entire conversation to Sara and Hannah, with some help from Katie*

Sara: Really?

Hannah: Could it be that you could be able to Mega Evolve certain Legendary Pokémon? Although, that does sound a little *giggles* Farfetch'd!

Mike: *stares* Okay! I give you my _Seel_ of approval!

Sara: No! Don't encourage him!

Everyone: *laughs*

 **Everyone managed to get through the first day of school just fine! But just what is the daydream that Mike had? The answers are to be revealed soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Later that evening at the dinner table in Mike's house. Mike and Katie were not as "talkative" during dinner.

Beth: Something wrong?

Mike and Katie: Huh?

Beth: You two seem a little distracted this evening.

Mike: No, it's nothing Mom.

Beth: You sure? You're not usually this quiet.

Mike: Mom, really, it's fine.

Beth: Okay…

Shortly later, Mike and Katie threw away their plates and put their silverware in the sink, and head into Mike's room.

Beth: Where you going?

Katie: We're gonna watch a movie.

Beth: Okay…

Mike and Katie: *head into Mike's room*

Katie: Your mom is right, though. You were never this quiet. You had a great first day at school.

Mike: …

Katie: Is it the dream that's bothering you?

Mike: Yeah… I keep asking questions to myself about it…

Katie: I'm sure you'll find those answers soon. By the way, do you want to do some training this weekend for your second gym battle?

Mike: Sure.

Katie: And besides, Ash and the others have something special planned for us tomorrow!

Mike: That's right! *has a flashback of the dream and gets a better look at the figure in the dream* Oh!

Katie: Mike, what's wrong?

Mike: I think I just had a flashback of the dream!

Katie: Tell me!

Mike: The figure of the dream, I was able to have a better look at it!

Katie: What did it look like?

Mike: All I could see was that it was blue and white. Couldn't see the actual body.

Katie: That's weird.

Mike: It is. So, what movie do you wanna watch?

Katie: How about *points to an anime movie* this one?

Mike: Sure! *picks up the DVD and puts it in the Blu-ray player*

Mike and Katie watched the entire movie then went to bed for the night. The dream Katie is having looks familiar to Mike's.

Katie: Okay? Why am I here? *hears a shrieking noise* What was that? *runs to the noise, and sees Team Frost with a cage* *in her mind* It's just like the dream Mike had. Is that a Pokémon in the cage? *the noise communicates with Katie*

?: H-help me!

Katie: *in her mind, talking to the voice* I hear you! How can I help?!

?: Make this pose!

Katie: Alright. *makes the pose, and her body starts levitating toward the cage, just like Mike's dream. Also like Mike's dream, the dream stops before whatever is in the light can be revealed* *wakes up early in the morning* Huh? *sees that Mike is still asleep, looks at the time on her phone* Oh… Only 5:30 in the morning… But that dream… It's pretty much the same as Mike had… But the figure in my dream wasn't blue and white, it was red and white… Was it a Legendary Pokémon or something? I think I better understand what Mike was trying to explain earlier… Oh well, might as well go back to sleep. *started to approach Mike but stopped* No… It's too soon… *sighs* *goes back to sleep*

A few hours later, Mike and Katie were just getting up when Ash and Dawn were knocking at the door.

Mike: I'll get it. *walks out of his room to answer the door* *opens the door* Ash! Dawn! *yawns* Morning!

Dawn: You're just getting up?

Mike: *stretches* Yeah. What are you two doing here early? It's only 8:30.

Ash: Well, we were thinking since we got plans out today, why don't we grab breakfast out?

Mike: Well, where are we gonna go eat?

Ash: We're thinking of going to McDonald's, if that's fine with you?

Mike: Yeah, that'll be fine.

Dawn: Well check with Katie to make sure she's okay with it.

Katie: *yelling from Mike's room* I'm fine with it too!

Mike: Well that solves my question.

Dawn: Katie, make sure you don't change into anything fancy, we're going to be doing a lot of walking today.

Katie: Alright. Thanks for the head's up Dawn!

Dawn: *realizes* Wait, Katie slept over last night?  
Mike: Yeah, two nights in a row, actually.

Dawn: Nice! You two look super cute together!

Mike: *blushes* Thanks Dawn!

Dawn: But seriously though, I'm glad you two are together now. To us and even Katie, it was bound to happen. And besides, did you like her back? *winks*

Mike: Actually, yeah. But I didn't want to tell her yet, but she beat me to it.

Dawn: Aww! That's so sweet!

Katie: *walks out of Mike's room* Hey guys!

Mike: Morning sleepyhead!

Katie: Really?

Mike: Yes. Really.

Katie: *giggles* So Ash, Dawn, what's the scoop for today?

Ash: We'll explain when we hit the road.

Katie: *looks at Mike* And you should start getting ready, too mister!

Mike: Woah woah! I was gonna get changed after you got out of my room. *goes into his room and gets changed, then cleans up his side of the room, and finally heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth* Okay! All set!

Katie: Huh? *sees the hat he's wearing* I haven't seen that hat in a while.

Mike: Hey, it's our first full day out together as a group. I think it's the perfect to whip this guy out again!

Ash: You two should bring a backpack of some sort.

Katie: I've already got one!

Mike: Same here!

Dawn: *whispers to Ash* I think they sort of know where we're going.

Ash: *whispers* Yeah, but not exactly.

Katie: And we've also packed our bathing suits, towels and goggles if needed!

Ash and Dawn: Uhh…

Katie: Hmm? Something wrong?

Dawn: No! Not a thing!

Ash: Yeah, really!

Mike: If you say so…

Katie: You've got your key, right?

Mike: Yep! *pulls out his key* Got it right here!

Katie And your wallet?  
Mike: In my backpack!

Dawn: Oh by the way, where's your mom Mike?  
Mike: She's still in bed, but she knew Katie and I would be leaving the house early.

Katie: She couldn't sleep in at all this week, so she wanted to take the time to get some needed sleep.

Dawn: Oh. Okay.

Ash: So we ready to go? Us four, Misty and Lillie will be going in my mom's van while Brock will be taking his van.

Katie: Wait, why does Brock have two cars?

Dawn: Brock is gonna give Misty his car once she gets her license next month.

Katie: That makes sense.

Mike: So what are we waiting for?! Let's head out!

Ash, Dawn, Katie and Mike head out the door and into Delia's van. Sara, Hannah, Edwin, Mallow and Lillie were with Delia.

Sara: Morning!

Mike: Hey guys!

Hannah: Hey Mike!

Edwin: Good to see you!

Katie: Don't forget me!

Sara: We weren't forgetting you!

Edwin: No one shall be forgotten!

Hannah: *giggles* Great to see everyone's in a great mood!

Katie: Duh! We have an exciting day ahead of us!

Everyone else was already waiting to hit the road and grab breakfast. At McDonald's, after everyone got their breakfast.

Katie: Oh Mike, remember that daydream you had yesterday?

Mike: Yeah. Why?

Katie: I had something similar in my sleep last night. Pretty much same sequence of events, but instead of a blue and white figure I saw a red and white figure.

Mike: So aside from a few differences, you had the same dream, too.

Katie: Right. Now I understand what you were saying when you had your dream.

Mike: Incidentally, I had that dream in my sleep last night, too.

Katie: Are you sure? 'Cause when I woke up, you were still sound asleep.

Mike: Well, what time did you wake up from your dream?  
Katie: Around 5:30.

Mike: Yeah, I had already fallen back asleep at that point.

Katie: Alright.

Sara: Wait, you had a similar dream to Mike?

Katie: Yeah. I did.

Hannah: Then there has to be something within you two that allows you to be able to witness whatever's happening.

Katie: What do you mean by that Hannah?

Hannah: Almost like you two are going to have a special encounter soon.

Katie: I doubt it's pure dumb luck.

Sara: You're right. It could be a part of your destiny.

The group carried on their conversation until they had to head out again.

Katie: So, where exactly are we going, if I may ask?

Ash and Dawn: *they look at each other*

Dawn: Should we?  
Ash: Yeah.

Dawn: We're going to Lake Compounce for the day!

Katie: Lake Compounce?

Mike: I feel like I've heard that name before.

Dawn: It's the Connecticut's largest and oldest amusement park!

Mike: Okay, I'm listening!

Dawn: No need to, we're heading there now!

Mike and Katie: *they look at each other in excitement*

Katie: So this is what you guys were planning all along!

Ash: Yep! We felt like going to an amusement park instead of a fancy restaurant would be better for you guys.

Mike: I'd do that anyday!

Katie: Same here! So the reason we left early is to be there for opening time?  
Dawn: Yep! That's the reasoning!

Mike: Awesome!

Sara: You guys are gonna love it here!

Hannah: This place is awesome for what it is!

Edwin: You might learn a few things as we go through the park, too.

Katie: I'm all ears when that comes!

The group carried on their conversation until they arrived at the park. Most of the park is surrounded by trees, so trying to see the skyline is a little difficult.

Dawn: That reminds me, they did open a new roller coaster this year, right?

Ash: Yeah, that's what I heard. And they also redone their wooden coasters.

Dawn: So Boulder Dash and Wildcat are going to be smoother this year?

Ash: That's what I heard. And they're getting new trains for both coasters.

Dawn: Ooh! *looks at Mike and Katie* You guys can handle roller coasters just fine, right?

Mike and Katie: Oh yeah!

Ash: We'll start with some other rides before we get to the roller coasters. Just so that our stomachs can settle down.

Dawn: You guys are gonna love Boulder Dash!

Ash: Yeah, that ride is awesome!

Dawn: I heard their new one is pretty good, too.

Ash: So we'll have to get on that one as well.

Dawn: Yep.

Katie: Now I'm really excited!

Mike: Same here!

Dawn: And it was a good idea for you two to bring your bathing suits, towels and goggles since they've got their own water park which comes with your ticket!

Mike: Count me in!

Soon, both Delia and Brock both parked their vans, and everyone headed for the park entrance. After they arrived at the gate, everyone paid for their ticket and went inside the park.

Katie: Oh wow! I like what I'm seeing already! You already see a roller coaster as you're entering the park.

Ash: Yep! That's Wildcat. We'll be getting on that later.

Brock: Now before we all go running off in multiple directions, we should find a spot where we can all meet up.

Delia: Don't worry about that Brock, I've got that covered.

Ash: And where's that Mom?

Delia: I'll be lounging in the water park. We can all check in there.

Ash: Sounds like a plan!

Brock: And do we want to stay in one whole group, or split up into smaller groups?

Mike: How about we all stay together so that none of us can get separated? Plus, we'll have a chance of all of us getting on some rides at some point.

Dawn: I agree!

Katie: I'm down for that!

Mallow: Me too!

Everyone else: *agrees*

Brock: Shall we get moving then?

Ash: Right!

Delia: Can we all try to meet up for around 2:30?

Ash: Sure thing!

Delia: Then you guys go have fun!

Ash: Thanks Mom!

So the group heads one way while Delia heads to the waterpark to relax for a while.

Dawn: So what should we do first?

Mike: *looks at a park map that he picked up at the gate* Hmm…

Misty: How about we do the Wave Swinger first?

Lillie: I was just thinking that too!

Brock: Sounds good to me!

Dawn: If that's okay with you Mike and Katie?

Mike: No, it's fine!

Katie: I'm fine with whatever!

The group makes their way to Wave Swinger, which basically had no line since the park just opened for the day.

Mike: So after this, where should we head next?

Ash: How about we do Thunder 'n' Lightning after this?

Katie: Thunder 'n' Lightning?

Dawn: It's their larger swing ride. And it actually feels like a giant swing as opposed to Wave Swinger. Not saying that I hate this ride, far from it! And it goes pretty fast, too.

Katie: Oh I see!

A couple minutes later and the group gets on. The ride lasted for about two minutes.

Lyra: Now that was a good start!

Mike: A classic family ride, but still a good one nonetheless! I forgot to mention, I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to amusement parks, so just brace yourselves for that.

Katie: He's right. Don't be surprised if he geeks himself out today.

Brock: Then I guess we made a good choice coming here today!

Mike: Yeah you sure did!

Soon after everyone was off of Wave Swinger, they made their way to Thunder 'n' Lightning, which had two sides, and both were operating.

Ash: Oh wow! They're running both sides today!

Mike: Wait, it's not like that all the time?

Ash: Yeah. The left side, or in this case since we're facing it the right side, is not running most of the time.

Misty: We might not even have to get on the other side since we're able to fit on one side no problem.

The group gets in line and they were able to almost fill up an entire swing. During the ride, when it was going at its fastest.

Katie: *screaming* SINCE WHEN DO WE FACE STRAIGHT UP AND STRAIGHT DOWN?! THIS IS CRAZY!

The ride lasted for another two minutes. As everyone was getting off.

Katie: Oh man that was intense. I was not expecting that.

Mike: You're right. But I thought it was awesome!

Katie: Same here! But I was just caught off guard a little bit.

Mike: How about a lot?

Katie: Uhh… Oh, you're right…

Dawn: Sounds like you're still a little shaken Katie?  
Katie: Yeah. I liked it, but I was not expecting it to be like that.

Dawn: Don't worry, I was like that when I first rode it. It does catch a lot of people off guard, so you're not the only one that feels that way.

Katie: *sighs* Whew. Thank goodness.

Dawn: So how about we do the Ferris Wheel next? Then we can get to some roller coasters?

Katie: Yeah. I think the Ferris Wheel will calm me right down.

Mike: So how should we split up for the Ferris Wheel?

Katie: Well, Mike and I will go as a pair.

Brock: Clemont, Cilan, Kiawe and I will go as a group.

May: Serena, Shauna, Misty and I will go as a group.

Mallow: Lana, Lillie, Iris and I will go together.

Sara: Hannah, Edwin and I can go together.

Dawn: So I guess that just leaves Ash and I.

Ash: That's fine.

So the group makes their way to the Ferris Wheel, in their temporary groups. Most of the groups went on, except for the only pairs, which were Mike and Katie and Ash and Dawn. Ash and Dawn went on last. Over with Mike and Katie.

Katie: Oh my! I know views from the top of the Ferris Wheel are stunning, but looking at a park like Lake Compounce, it just looks amazing!

Mike: Sure does! Seems like you're doing better.

Katie: Sure am! After all, it's just you and I on the Ferris Wheel. *blushes*

Mike: *blushes* Yeah, you're right.

Mike and Katie: *they scoot in closer to each other*

Over with Ash and Dawn.

Dawn: That view never disappoints.

Ash: You can say that again.

Dawn: Say Ash, we never visited any amusement park in Sinnoh during our journey.

Ash: Yeah, you're right.

The Ferris Wheel comes to a complete stop, leaving Ash and Dawn's gondola at the very top.

Ash: Now we're stopped at the very top.

Dawn: *gazes at the view* So cool!

Ash: *looks at Dawn* Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah?

Ash: I think, *blushes* I feel like I'm having a feeling inside.

Dawn: *blushes* Yeah… I'm having that feeling, too. Almost like we were meant to tell each other something…

Ash and Dawn: *they lean in toward each other*

Dawn: Ash…

Ash: Dawn…

Dawn: Please be quiet…

Ash and Dawn: *they hug and kiss each other*

Ash: I knew it.

Dawn: No, we knew it.

Meanwhile with Mike and Katie when the Ferris Wheel stopped, and Ash and Dawn were having their moment.

Katie: They say the top of the Ferris Wheel is a favorite spot for couples.

Mike: It's not hard to see why. Especially at sunset.

Katie: Yeah… *blushes* But we're in a good spot regardless...

Mike: Come here.

Katie: *scoots even closer to Mike* Could this, be a dream?

Mike: Nah, it can't be a dream. *blushes*

Mike and Katie: *they kiss*

Katie: I'm already having a great day. Thanks to you.

Mike: Same goes to you.

Everyone was on the Ferris Wheel for about five more minutes before everyone started to pile out. Just like how Ash and Dawn were the last to get on, they were the last to get off.

Serena: Were you guys at the top of the Ferris Wheel when it stopped?

Mike: Not quite.

Katie: Ash and Dawn were.

Serena: *giggles* Now I'm curious how they handled themselves considering they never went out.

Ash: Pardon?

Serena: Huh?

Katie: Ash?

Mike: Dawn?

Ash and Dawn: *walk off the Ferris Wheel, holding hands*

Mike: No way.

Katie: You guys, too?!

Ash: Yep!

Dawn: We didn't realize how much we loved each other until we stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel!

Serena: Aww! So cute!

May: Had a feeling that it would happen! You guys look great together!

Dawn: Aww! Thanks May!

Misty: So, I think we know what's next!

Dawn: Time to get on some roller coasters!

Mike: Alright! So which one should we do first?

Misty: We have to do Boulder Dash first!

Lyra: And it just got redone this year so it's a lot smoother! With new trains!

Dawn: *looks at Mike and Katie* You two are gonna love it! There's so much airtime on it!

Brock: Many consider it the best ride in the park!

Sara: It is to us!

Hannah: If we're staying all day, then we have to do it at night as well!

Edwin: This coaster is perfection at night!

Mike: So what are we waiting for?! Let's head there now before the line gets long!

Everyone rushes toward Boulder Dash.

Mike: Katie and I call front row!

Dawn: Right behind you!

Once everyone arrived in the station, there was no one else in line, so everyone was able to almost fill up an entire train. Once the staff gave the "all-clear", the train started rolling out of the station and started climbing the lift hill.

Dawn: Ash? Hold my hand please?

Ash: You nervous?

Dawn: A little… Even though I've been on Boulder Dash a lot, I still get butterflies in my stomach…

Ash: Alright. *holds Dawn's hand*

The train reached the top of the lift hill, turned a corner, and headed toward the first drop.

Mike: You ready?

Katie: Let's do this! *puts her arms up*

Mike: *puts his arms up*

Ash: Here we go Dawn!

Dawn: Alright, I'm ready!

And down the first drop they go. The train hits a few turns, in and out of the woods, then started to hit some hills up the mountain, lifting everyone out of their seats multiple times. The train then reached a flat turn before climbing another hill.

Dawn: Here we go! Best part of the whole ride!

After the train crested the top of the hill, it went through a downward turnaround, then did several hills, all back-to-back, providing airtime with every hill they went up on, all the way into one way incline before hitting the brakes and coming to a complete stop.

Mike: Oh man, that was awesome!

Katie: I wanna go again!

Dawn: So much smoother!

Lyra: I forgot how much airtime this thing has!

Lillie: That was fast! Oh my goodness. My hair was whipping!

Everyone was still trying to catch their breath as the train was heading back into the station. Row by row, everyone was grabbing their things and left the station to regroup.

Brock: That was so much better than what it used to be!

Mike: I couldn't see any other parts of the track as we were in the woods! That was nuts!

Katie: I REALLY wanna do that again! That was so much fun!

Mike: We'll get back on later. We've got other coasters to get on.

Dawn: Right!

Mike: So, where to next?

Lyra: How about that one? *points to Phobia Phear Coaster*

Mike: That one?  
Lyra: Yeah. It's their newest one! I heard it's a great ride!

Misty: This might be the only coaster where part of the group is gonna have to wait a little longer.

Katie: How come?

Clemont: The train only consists of two cars, holding six passengers per car.

Katie: So only about twelve passengers per train. That's kinda short.

Sara: However, it's a short ride, so that makes up for the low capacity.

Katie: Have you three been on it already?

Edwin: Yeah. We have.

Sara: It's awesome!

Hannah: This coasters goes backwards, and it's intense when it does! And you go upside down at the very top!

Katie: Oh my.

Sara: Do you not like those things?  
Katie: No, it's fine! It's just I never knew about that.

Mike: You don't say? It's our first time here!

Katie: Well you know what?! Ah, never mind.

Mike: I rest my case.

The group makes their way to Phobia Phear Coaster, which again had no line. However, the group had to split since not everyone can fit in a single train. It took about ten minutes for everyone to get on and off the coaster.

Mike: Oh man! That was CRAZY!

Katie: That thing went so fast!

Dawn: We were floating off of our seats as we went through that barrel roll!

Ash: That was awesome!

Lillie: Such a quick ride, but it did so much in that little time!

Lyra: That backwards launch was insane!

Misty: I had a weird feeling when we were going through that twisty, loopy thing at th-

Mike: *interrupts Misty* You mean a non-inverting loop Misty?

Misty: *stares at Mike* Look, I don't know much about this techno-mumbo that you know Mike.

Mike: Sorry Misty. It's just the way I am!

Misty: It's okay! You did warn us after all.

Mike: Alright, just making sure. So which coaster should we do next?

Ash: Why don't we do Zoomerang since it's nearby?

Dawn: Yeah. That coaster goes backwards, too.

Mike: *sees Zoomerang on the map* Ah yes, another Vekoma Boomerang.

Dawn: A what?

Mike: Vekoma is the manufacturer, and Zoomerang is one of several Boomerangs found around the world.

Dawn: Oh I get it now.

Lillie: Leave it to the expert!

Everyone: *laughs*

Soon, everyone made their way to Zoomerang, which just finished loading a train, so the group had to wait a few minutes.

Mike: Man, we're getting lucky with the lines today!

Mike and Katie: *they wait at the gate for front row*

Sara: What's with you two and always wanting to get in the front?

Katie: It's kind of our own thing.

Mike: To put in simply, it's our favorite seat on roller coasters.

Sara: Gotcha.

Misty: When we get around to riding Boulder Dash again, you two have to do it in the back!

Ash: Yeah, the airtime is just as crazy in the back as it is in the front!

Mike: Then we'll have to keep that in mind!

Soon, the train for Zoomerang comes back in the station, and the current riders leave the station, and the group makes their way into the train. After about a minute to check everyone's restraints, the staff gave the "all-clear" and the train started to go backwards.

Katie: Oh? We start off by going backwards?

Mike: Boomerangs like this one are shuttle coasters. Which means that the ride does not form a complete circuit.

Katie: *sees the elements that they're gonna be going through in a matter of moments* So, how are we going to get back to the station?

Mike: After we go through *points to the loop* that loop over there, we climb the ride's second lift and do it all again, backwards.

Katie: Oh great. Don't be surprised if I head for a garbage pail after the ride.

Mike: I'd rather not have you do that. As crazy as it sounds, it's not that nauseating, so you should be fine.

Dawn: So you're saying you've been on one of these things Mike?

Mike: Yeah. I, too was pretty worried about the backwards part, but it wasn't as bad as I feared.

The train started to slow down as it nears the top, indicating that the train will be going down the drop any second.

Katie: Wait, why are we slowing down?

Mike: It's almost time for us to go down!

Katie: Ah $h*t. I'm not ready for this…

Just like that, the train gets released from the lift, and starts going down the drop and through the station, then goes through a two-inversions-in-one element, a Cobra Roll. Then the train went through the loop, and up the second lift.

Katie: Holy. Crap. And we have to do that all over again, but backwards?

Mike: Yep! You doing alright?  
Katie: Yeah, I'm fine.

Mike: Get ready, here we go!

A hissing noise sounded, and the chain lift lowered, letting the train fall backwards and do its inversions again and heads back to the station. As the train comes back into the station, the brakes in the station start to slow it down, then the train falls forward again and eventually came to a complete stop in the station.

Katie: That was actually pretty fun!

Mike: See? I told you it wasn't so bad!

Katie: Oh, shut up!

Mike: *laughs*

Soon, everyone got off of Zoomerang.

Katie: So, where to now?

Misty: Well, Wildcat is the last coaster we have to get on.

Dawn: So how about we take a break from roller coasters for one ride, and head to the carousel for something a bit more relaxing?

Katie: Sure! I'd love to!

Mike: Aw man! We were on a roll, but we had to hit the brakes! *tries not to laugh*

Katie: *stares* Don't start with the puns, or I'll launch you into the air! *tries not to laugh*

Mike and Katie: *they both laugh from their puns*

After that, the group headed for the carousel, which was on the other side of the park. Thankfully, the carousel was not that far away from the entrance from Wildcat.

Clemont: This carousel has had quite the history.

Mike: Why's that?

Clemont: This particular one is the oldest one in North America.

Mike: You can't tell by just looking at it! All of the Ponyta, Rapidash, Blitzle, Zebstrika and Mudsdale look basically brand new.

Katie: So, same general groups as the Ferris Wheel?

Everyone: *agrees*

Soon, everyone got in line and eventually on the ride. Mike got on an outermost Rapidash while Katie got the Ponyta next to him while Ash and Dawn got the Zebstrika and Blitzle behind them. During the ride.

Katie: Now this is more like it.

Dawn: Tell me about it! Sometimes you just have to do a ride like this after doing multiple roller coasters in a row, no pun intended!

Ash: So you guys enjoying the park so far?

Mike: Yeah!

Katie: I'm liking this park more than all of the parks in Unova, even better than Nimbasa Park!

Ash: Oh, you guys have been there, too?

Mike: Yeah. Don't get us wrong, it's a great park, but I think I like Lake Compounce more because of the scenic atmosphere.

Ash: I can see why.

Dawn: The atmosphere here doesn't make it feel like a typical amusement park.

Ash: Also, the park has their own Christmas event at the end of the year!

Mike: Then we should go when that comes around!

Dawn: Yeah! That'll be great!

A few minutes later, the ride was over and everyone regrouped so they can get on Wildcat.

Mike: So Wildcat got the same treatment as Boulder Dash did?

Lyra: Yeah! If Boulder Dash was perfectly smooth, then we should expect the same with Wildcat!

Clemont: On top of that, Wildcat is the oldest coaster in the park.

Dawn: I didn't know that.

Katie: What year did it open?  
Clemont: All the way back in 1927.

Mike: So Wildcat is celebrating 90 years next year!

Clemont: That's right!

Katie: So, an 89-year-old roller coaster that just had the track redone.

Mike: It's no wonder the layout looks generic. Not that it's a bad thing. Most wooden coasters do this type of layout, or out-and-back very well.

Dawn: So Wildcat's layout is an out-and-back?

Mike: Correct! Out-and-back is a pretty generic type of layout, and is pretty common.

The group carries on with their conversation until they get into the station. Mike and Katie once again get in the front row, with Ash and Dawn right behind them.

Katie: *looks back at Ash and Dawn* You guys seem to like sitting behind us, don't you?

Dawn: Probably.

Soon, the staff gave the "all-clear" and the train left the station, made a turnaround into a straight section, which housed a storage track off to the side before heading into another corner before going up the lift hill.

Mike: You can see the park entrance when going up the lift!

Ash: Yeah. Wildcat is a pretty iconic scene for Lake Compounce. And it's not hard to see why.

Soon, the train got to the top of the lift then went down the first drop and went into a large swooping turn. Then it goes into a quick corner and into an airtime hill before into another large turn.

Lyra: I can already say it has gotten a lot smoother!

The train then goes into two turning airtime hills before hitting a "straight" hill and into another large turn. The train hits one another hill as it's completing the turn before hitting one last hill then finally coming up and hitting the brakes, then back into the station it goes.

Mike: That was great!

Dawn: So much smoother, just like Boulder Dash!

Katie: Not as much airtime, nor not as intense, but that was still very fun!

Ash: Yeah! Still a great ride nonetheless!

Soon, the train got back into the station and everyone grabbed their things before leaving the station.

Mike: Okay, what time is it? *checks his phone* Wow, only 1:47?!

Ash: We got lucky it's not very crowded today!

Mike: Yeah, every coaster was basically a walk-on.

Ash: So how about we check in with my mom then we can go grab some lunch?

Everyone: *agrees*

So the group made their way to the waterpark to meet up with Delia, which wasn't very difficult for them. Even though temperatures were a bit on the hot side, even the waterpark wasn't very crowded.

Ash: Hi Mom!

Delia: Hi there sweetie! Having fun?

Ash: We're having a blast! We got on all of the roller coasters!

Delia: Already?! You guys wasted no time at all!

Ash: That's because the line's were either short or non-existent today!

Delia: Then I guess you can say that we got lucky today!

Ash: Sure did!

Delia: So what's up?  
Ash: We were just checking in and gonna go grab some lunch. Then maybe once we're done, we might come back and do some water slides!

Delia: Sounds good! You guys enjoy!

Ash: Thanks Mom!

The group then left the waterpark and grabbed lunch. It took the group about fifteen minutes to eat their meals.

Katie: So where should we head now? We got all of the roller coasters out of the way.

Mike: Well, why don't head back to the waterpark, go for a swim in the lake, then we can hit up some waterslides?

Everyone: *agrees*

Everyone tossed out their meals and made their way to the waterpark, then everyone went and get changed and went swimming in the lake.

Katie: Ooh, so warm!

Mike: So nice!

The group swam for a few minutes, then did some waterslides for a little while and went back to dry off.

Dawn: Now that's what I call refreshing!

Ash: I forgot how fun these waterslides were!

Mike: They were great!

Katie: Yeah, although the water in the waterpark was a bit chilly.

Mike: Agreed.

A few minutes later, everyone changed out of their bathing suits then went back into the dry park and decided to go to the arcade.

Katie: Hey Mike, how about some air hockey?

Mike: You're on!

Lillie: I kinda want to see this.

Ash: We will too!

Mike and Katie went to the air hockey table, which was near the front of the arcade. Ash, Dawn and Lillie decided to watch them before they went off and played different games.

Mike: You ready?

Katie: Bring it!

Mike: We shall see! *inserts four tokens into the slot and the game began*

Mike and Katie's game lasted for about five minutes, with Katie winning the game.

Katie: Wooh! Good game Mike!

Mike: You too!

Mike and Katie: *they shake hands*

Dawn: That was a great game between both of you!

Lillie: It got intense for a moment! My heart was pounding for a little bit!

Katie: Well, Mike and I always get competitive when it comes to air hockey.

Ash: There's no problem in that! Both of you had a great time playing and that's what counts!

Katie: You got that right!

Mike: So what game should we play next?  
Katie: Well let's have a look around and see what's here.

Mike and Katie: *they start walking around the arcade*

Lillie: Hey Ash, mind if you and I play?

Ash: Sure!

Dawn: And I'll play the winner!

Ash and Lillie: Fair!

As Ash and Lillie started their game, Mike and Katie came across a racing game they've never seen before.

Katie: What's this thing?

Mike: A Ponyta racing game? With VR headsets?

Katie: And the Ponytas move?

Mike: I don't remember seeing this thing in any of Unova's arcades.

Katie: But it does look pretty cool!

Mike: That's true. Let's give it a try!

Katie: Alright! I'm curious about this thing.

Mike and Katie: *they get on both Ponyta and inserted their tokens, then they put on their VR headsets*

Mike: Woah. Okay this feels weird.

Katie That's right, you've never experienced VR yet, have you?

Mike: Right. This is my first time.

After Mike and Katie inserted their tokens for two player mode, a menu containing the different game modes appears.

Mike: Woah! Can I use my headphones?

Katie: I don't think so. So what are these modes we have here?

The modes for two player were Free Roam, Race and Equestrian.

Mike: So which one do you wanna do?

Katie: Why don't we do Free Roam so that we know what the ride is like?

Mike: Fine by me! So how do we make our selection?

Instructions came up on the screen on how to make a selection.

Katie: So you turn your head…

Mike: And whip your reins. Okay! *selects Free Roam for both of them*

Katie: So now let's see what these suckers can do.

An open field loads in the game.

Mike: *looks to the side* Hey, I can see you on your Ponyta!

Katie: *looks back* Same here! Oh, lucky! You're riding a Shiny!

Mike: Really? *looks down* Oh, I am!

Katie: So I assume the game behaves just like real Ponyta riding. *whips her reins and the mechanical Ponyta starts moving with the game* Ooh! This is cool!

Mike: Hey, wait up! *whips his reins*

The two played the game for about five minutes.

Katie: *takes off her headset* Wow, that was awesome!

Mike: *takes off his headset* Yeah, that was! We should do that again some time!

Katie: Yeah we should!

The group stayed in the arcade for about a half an hour, some walking out with huge prizes from the tickets they've earned. They went back to the waterpark to drop off their prizes so that they don't have to carry them around the park. After they dropped their stuff off, they went back and did some more rides, then eventually grabbed dinner. Fast forward to about 8:30 in the evening. The group was just getting off of their third ride on Boulder Dash.

Mike: I gotta say, this coaster gets intense at night!

Katie: Sure does! Especially in the front! But back seat was crazy! *sighs* I gotta go sit down.

Mike: *follows Katie* You alright?

Katie: Yeah. I'm just getting tired.

Mike: How about a few more gentle rides then we'll head out?

Katie: As long as everyone's cool with that, that's fine by me.

Mike: *heads back to the group* Hey guys, Katie's getting a little tired. Wanna do a few more rides then we'll get outta here?

Everyone else: *agrees*

Dawn: I understand how Katie feels. We've been going all day.

Mike: Yeah. So where should we go?

Lillie: How about we head back to the carousel then we'll do the sky ride? We haven't done that yet?

Mike: As great as the sky ride sounds Lillie, I think the best time to do it is during the day.

Lillie: It is sunset though!

Mike: True. But it looks like it's quite the hike for Katie and I don't think she wants to do that much walking.

Lillie: Yeah, you do have a point.

Mike: So we all good on that?

Everyone: *agrees*

Mike: Alright. *about to walk back to Katie but stops* Hey Brock, can you hold my backpack for me?

Brock: Sure. *grabs Mike's backpack*

Mike: Thanks Brock. *walks back to Katie* Ready to go?

Katie: Where we headed?

Mike: To the carousel.

Katie: Oh Mike. You're killing me.

Mike: Come on. *helps Katie up, then lowers himself* Want me to give you a piggyback ride?

Katie: That would be nice actually. *jumps on his back* Thanks Mike.

Mike: Change of plans, we'll do the carousel then we'll head out. You can't go any longer, can't you?

Katie: No, I can't. One more ride then I'm calling quits for the day.

Mike: Alright. *walks to the group with Katie on his back* Katie, you should drink some soda. It'll keep you going for a little while longer.

Katie: Alright. *takes a large sip* Guys, I'm just gonna do the carousel then call quits. That okay?

Dawn: That's fine by us. We're all exhausted.

Mike: Let's head there now and get outta here.

The group heads for the carousel and gets in line. Everyone pretty much got the same Pokémon as the last time they rode it. As the ride gets going.

Mike: Hmm? *notices Katie almost falls asleep* Katie. Wake up partner!

Katie: *wakes up suddenly* Uh? Oh, I forgot we were on the carousel. It's so relaxing I just wanna fall asleep.

Mike: Don't worry. We'll be outta here soon.

After the ride ended, everyone met up with Delia at the front gate and left the park, then went to the vans and drove home. At Mike's house.

Mike: Come on Katie. Wake up.

Katie: *wakes up after resting her head on Mike's shoulder* Home already? *yawns*

Delia: You guys wore yourselves out today.

Mike: Yeah we sure did. Thanks for everything today Delia.

Delia: It was my pleasure Mike.

Dawn: See you tomorrow guys.

Mike: You too.

Lillie: Make sure Katie gets to bed safely.

Mike: I will Lillie.

Lillie: Goodnight Katie.

Katie: G'night Lillie.

Katie and Lillie: *they hug*

Lillie: See you two tomorrow. *walks back to her house with Shiron*

Mike: Come on, let's get you inside. *walks with Katie into his house and into his room* You can change first. I'll go say hi to my mom. *heads upstairs*

Katie: Alright. *changes into her pajamas* *in her mind* Today has been an awesome day! Spending an entire day at an amusement park with my boyfriend, even having our first kiss! I wanna go back there soon! For now, though I better climb into bed soon.

Mike: *walks in with his pajamas on* You look like you're ready to hit the hay.

Katie: I am. I had a great day with you Mike.

Mike: Same here Katie. I'm glad you had a great time. *gets off his bed to see Katie*

Mike and Katie: *they stare at each other for a second before kissing each other*

Mike: Goodnight.

Katie: Goodnight. I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

Mike and Katie: *they snuggle up next to each other on Mike's bed and fall asleep*

It has been quite the day for our group! Spending an entire day at Lake Compounce, to two pairs sharing their first kiss, to spending some time in the waterpark and everything in between! What's in store for our group now that school is getting into full swing? You'll have to stay to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _ **One week later…**_

 **In Mega Evolution Studies with Mike and Katie.**

Professor Sycamore: There have been many rumors of how Mega Evolution was discovered. Some say it was first discovered in Kalos. Others say it was discovered in Hoenn. Some are even going back and forth of which was the first Pokémon to ever Mega Evolve! Based off of what you know right now, can anyone take a guess what was the first Pokémon to ever undergo this mysterious phenomenon?

Mike: *raises his hand*

Professor Sycamore: Yes Mike?

Mike: I've heard that it was the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. According to Hoenn legend, the lives of citizens in Sootopolis City were in grave danger due to Primal Groudon and Kyogre having a fierce battle, right in the middle of the city. So the people were preying and begging for help, hoping that the two would stop fighting. Rayquaza answered their much-needed request, and the level of response was so astounding, it allowed Rayquaza to transform, which was Mega Evolution.

Professor Sycamore: Excellent Mike! Something that is unique about Mega Rayquaza, is that unlike every other Pokémon, which needs a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve, Rayquaza doesn't need a stone to Mega Evolve at all. Can anyone tell me what Rayquaza needs to Mega Evolve?

Katie: *raises her hand*

Professor Sycamore: Yes Katie?

Katie: Doesn't Rayquaza need to know its signature move, Dragon Ascent, in order to Mega Evolve?

Professor Sycamore: Right! Because of it, Rayquaza is widely considered to be the strongest Mega-Evolved Pokémon in existence right now!

Katie: *raises her hand* I just have one question.

Sycamore: What's that Katie?

Katie: Have there been any other Mega Evolutions that have been discovered?

Sycamore: As of right now, no other Mega Evolutions have been discovered. Currently, there have been 40 recorded Mega Evolutions in existence. Also, Pokémon that have been Mega Evolved are not able to use Z-Moves.

Katie: Professor? What are Z-Moves?

Sycamore: Ah. Z-Moves are all-out attacks that are formed between Pokémon and their Trainer. The Trainer wears something called the Z-Ring, and it contains the item that is needed to perform Z-Moves, called Z-Crystals. The Trainer also makes a specific pose that is needed to use the Z-Move. Z-Moves can only be used once in battle, so Trainers have to use it wisely. Incidentally, the Z-Ring can also serve as a Mega Ring as long as you have the proper keystone.

 **Soon, the bell rings and everyone was off to their next class.**

Sycamore: Have a great day!

Katie: Z-Moves huh? Never heard of those.

Mike: It's a custom that was originally found in the Alola region.

Katie: Alola?

Mike: Yeah.

Katie: I wanna study that! That sounds interesting!

 **Ash overheard their conversation.**

Ash: You want to study Z-Moves Katie?

Katie: *gasps* Jeez Ash! Don't scare me like that!

Ash: Sorry. But I overheard your conversation, so I had to ask.

Katie: Yeah. I'm kind of interested!

Ash: Just so you know, I am capable of using Z-Moves.

Katie: You can?!

Ash: Yeah. How about I show you two after school today?

Mike: Sounds great!

Ash: I'll ask Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles if they can come, too. They are Trial Captains in Alola after all!

Katie: That would be great! Thanks Ash!

Ash: It's nothing! Happy to help!

 **A few hours later after school, with Mike, Katie, Ash, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe and Sophocles on the field out back.**

Katie: Huh? Lillie?

Lillie: What's up Katie?

Katie: Why are you here?

Lillie: I decided to come watch as well! I could learn a thing or two about Z-Moves!

Katie: Oh I get it now!

Ash: You guys watching?

Kiawe: Pay attention. The movement of the pose is very important.

Ash: Ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Alright! *crosses his arms in front of his face, the the Z-Crystal in his Z-Ring started to glow* *crosses his arms again, then swoops his left arm to the left, then to the right and raises one arm while lowering the other before landing the arms one over another, then he and Pikachu intensely glow* GO! PIKACHU!

Pikachu: Pika! *starts charging energy, then a large electric bar appears in front of Pikachu* Pika, Pika…

Ash: Here we go! Full. Power. Now! Gigavolt Havoc!

Pikachu: *intensely* PIKA! *fires the bar to a designated target like a punch*

 **After firing the shot, the attack makes a huge explosion after hitting the target.**

Katie: Woah.

Mike: Awesome. Such incredible power.

Ash: So what'd you think?

Katie: Awesome! I can only imagine how hard it was to get it down!

Kiawe: It is a very long process.

Lana: And it requires lots of training.

Mallow: But once you get the hang of it, then it'll be like riding a bike!

Mike: I'm certain it's not that easy once you've learned it.

Kiawe: He's right.

Sophocles: There's more to Z-Moves than just learning how to make a specific pose. You need to be in sync with your Pokémon so that they are capable of building such a tremendous amount of energy before going all out. And you need to use them wisely as they can only be used once in battle.

Katie: The power is that strong?

Lana: Right. Once you use a Z-Move in battle, you can't use another one, even if it's a different Type.

 **Professor Kukui comes onto the field.**

Kukui: Ash! Was that your Z-Move I just saw?

Ash: Professor Kukui! That was my Z-Move alright!

Kukui: You've come a long way Ash since you first used a Z-Move.

Ash: Yeah. Back when I first battled Tapu Koko.

Katie: Tapu Koko?! The guardian of Melemele Island in Alola?!

Ash: Right! Tapu Koko has a sense of trust in me, even when I first arrived in Alola. It was the one that gave me my Z-Ring, along with Electrium Z!

Mike: Electrium Z? What's that?

Kukui: It's the Z-Crystal that is needed to perform the Electric-Type Z-Move, known as Gigavolt Havoc.

Mike: I see. So are there any Pokémon that have their own specific Z-Move?

Kukui: Yes there is actually! Both of your Pikachu are capable!

Ash: I didn't know about this!

Katie: I'm certain there are some circumstances for a Pokémon-specific Z-Move, right Professor?

Kukui: Right. For Pikachu, it needs to know the move Volt Tackle in order to use its Z-Move, known as Catastropika.

Ash: Aw man!

Lillie: What Ash?

Ash: See, my Pikachu used to know Volt Tackle, but it got replaced by Electro Ball.

Mike: Electro Ball?

Kukui: A special Electric-Type move that determines damage depending how much faster the user is than its opponent. Pikachu is reasonably fast, so Electro Ball is reliable for most situations.

Ash: Is there a way for my Pikachu to know Volt Tackle again Professor?

Kukui: Yes, there is. You'll need a Heart Scale and go see the Move Reminder for Pikachu to learn Volt Tackle again.

Mike: And where can we find a Heart Scale?

Kukui: You're best luck is to look on a beach.

Mike: And how far are we away from the beach?

Kukui: It's about a 30 minute drive to the shore from here.

Mike: That kinda feels pointless if we're just looking for one thing.

Ash: There is a hidden beach near the Portland Picnic Grounds.

Lillie: Oh I know where that is!

Katie: So how about we check there first? If we don't find anything, then we'll head to the shore over the weekend, and maybe spend a day down there if the weather's warm enough.

Kukui: Not a bad idea Katie! Say Mike.

Mike: Yeah?

Kukui: You're going for your second gym battle soon, right?

Mike: Yeah. Do you know where it is?

Kukui: Actually, I have this for you. *hands Mike a book*

Mike: What's this professor?

Kukui: It's a guide to all the gyms in the state, even including a map.

Mike: *notices an extra gym on the map* I thought there were 8 gyms. Why are there 9?

Kukui: One of the gyms is closing its doors, while another one is opening later this year.

Mike: Did authorities say when the new gym is expected to open?

Kukui: That I don't know. I'm not an expert on Pokémon Gyms since the Alola region doesn't have any gyms.

Kiawe: Judging from what we saw with Mike's gym battle, it seems those battles behave just like the Grand Trials in Alola.

Kukui: My thoughts exactly.

 **The group carried on with their conversation for a few more minutes before Kukui had to head out, then the group eventually left as well, except for Mike and Katie.**

Katie: Hey Mike, why don't I help you with a little training for your next gym battle.

Mike: Not a bad idea.

Katie: Where is the next gym anyway? And what type is it?

Mike: Let's see… *opens the book* Looks like the next gym is going to be at Quassy Amusement Park in Middlebury. And it's a Water Type gym.

Katie: A gym at an amusement park? That's odd.

Mike: Hey, we were planning to go there eventually, right?

Katie: True. How far is it from here?

Mike: It's about a 45 minute drive.

Katie: That's quite the hike. When do you think you wanna go?

Mike: I was thinking some time in October. They do have a Halloween event going on at that time.

Katie: That sounds like fun! We can take the whole group when we go!

Mike: Great idea!

Katie: So with that out of the way, how about we have a battle?

Mike: Sure! We've been meaning to have our own battle for a while!

Katie: We'll make it 2-on-2. That OK with you?

Mike: Fine by me!

 **Mike and Katie get into position, ready for their first personal battle.**

Katie: Alright, Mimikyu. Come on out! *throws her Poké Ball*

Mimikyu: *comes out of its Poké Ball*

Mike: Let's see. I know! Sparky, let's go!

Sparky: *jumps off his shoulder* Pika!

Katie: Kay Mike, you have the first move!

Mike: Right! Sparky, start things off with Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *fires Thunderbolt and lands*

Katie: Mimikyu! You alright?!

Mimikyu: Yeah, I'm fine!

Katie: Great! Now let's use Shadow Ball!

Mimikyu: *fires Shadow Ball*

Sparky: Quick, dodge it!

Katie: Kay, now use Scratch!

Mimikyu: *runs toward Sparky and hits it*

Mike: You alright buddy?

Sparky: *turns back and nod*

Mike: Alright, Iron Tail!

Sparky: *uses Iron Tail and hits*

Katie: Nice one! Now use Psychic!

Mimikyu: *its eyes glow, lifting Sparky in the air*

Mike: Oh no!

Katie: Let it rip!

Mimikyu: *sends Sparky flying*

Mike: Sparky! Stick that landing with Iron Tail!

Sparky: *makes Iron Tail and sticks into the ground, coming to a complete stop*

Katie: Good one Mike!

Mike: Hey, you're not so bad yourself! Now, Volt Tackle!

Sparky: *charges at Mimikyu full force and hits, knocking it out*

Katie: Aw! Snap! Good going Mimikyu! *puts it back in its Poké Ball* Nice going Sparky! You'll really shine at the Quassy Gym!

Sparky: Pika pika!

Katie: But we're not done yet! Popplio, it's your turn! *throws its Poké Ball*

Popplio: *comes out of its Poké Ball*

Katie: Popplio, I know we're at a disadvantage, but just try your best and you'll be fine!

Popplio: *turns back and nods in understanding*

Katie: Okay! Use Water Gun!

Popplio: *shoots Water Gun*

Mike: Dodge it!

Sparky: *jumps*

Mike: Great! Now use Quick Attack!

Sparky: *rushes toward Popplio and hits*

Katie: You okay Popplio?

Popplio: *nods*

Katie: *in her mind* _I've never seen Popplio this determined before, even though it's a friendly battle. Is something gonna happen soon? Besides, I have something that I wanna show Mike afterward._ Alright, let's use Disarming Voice!

Popplio: *shoots Disarming Voice and hits*

Mike: You alright?

Sparky: *nods*

Mike: Not bad Popplio! Now use Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *fires Thunderbolt and lands, knocking Popplio out*

Katie: Popplio no! *runs to Popplio and picks it up* You okay?

Popplio: *claps its arms and smiles*

Katie: Whew. Thank goodness. You did great out there! Now take a good rest! *stands up and looks at Mike* Great battle Mike!

Mike: Thanks! But there's more to the battle than just having the type advantage.

Katie: Right. Oh! There's something that I've been meaning to show you!

Mike: What's that?

Katie: I'll show you! Popplio, make a balloon!

Popplio: *makes a large balloon*

Katie: Watch this! *jumps inside the balloon*

Mike: What?! How?!

Katie: But wait. There's more! Make another balloon Popplio!

Popplio: *makes another large balloon*

Katie: *jumps from one balloon to the other*

Mike: Oh wow! Sounds like you're trying out a few performances here!

Katie: It's a start. But I still don't know what I wanna set for my goal as a Trainer. However, there's one last thing! *swims to combine the balloons* Tada!

Mike: Nice! Is it stable enough to hold two people?

Katie: We've been practicing, and I think we've got it down! Try and come in!

Mike: Okay! *jumps in the balloon* Okay, this feels weird! And how am I able to breathe?

Katie: Even though it's a water balloon, there's enough air in here to allow anyone inside to breathe! But we can still swim, and the best part is, nothing even gets wet!

Mike: I don't understand. How can we be in a water balloon and not get wet?

Katie: It's kinda hard to explain, and if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand a word I'm trying to say.

Mike: I get it. It's easier for you to explain visually than explain verbally.

Katie: Yeah. You get it.

 **As they were talking, another girl with dark brown straight hair comes onto the field.**

?: Um, excuse me?

Mike and Katie: Hmm? *they look at the girl*

?: You two must be Mike Anderson and Katie Clark, right?

Katie: Yeah.

Mike: That's us. And you are?

?: I'm Alex. Great to meet you both!

Katie: Hi Alex!

Mike: You must be a student around here right?

Alex: Right. I'm also a Senior, just like you guys.

Mike: Nice!

Katie: So why did you want to come see us?

Alex: I just have a few questions to ask. That's all.

Mike: *whispers in Katie's ear* You think we can trust her?

Katie: *whispers* We should. I'll bet she'll have a few questions around the incident surrounding Team Frost.

Mike: So what do you got?

Alex: Well, have you guys ever heard of Team Frost prior to the attack?

Katie: No.

Mike: Never heard anything, not even rumors.

Alex: Okay. Do you two have any set goals in mind as Pokémon Trainers?

Mike: I'm hoping to become League Champion next summer!

Alex: Ooh! That's something to live up to! Katie? What about you?

Katie: I haven't had any luck discovering mine yet… However, I'm trying out different things and see which ones work best and which ones I like.

Alex: That's a smart strategy! You two seem very capable, not only as students but also Pokémon Trainers. My last question is, have you guys had suspicious dreams involving Pokémon people don't normally see everyday?

Katie: Yeah.

Mike: We both did!

Alex: Interesting.

Katie: Why'd you ask, if I may?

Alex: I was on a trip to Kalos last month and visited Olympia in Anistar City. She said that there were gonna be two high school students involved in a great fate that could change the world.

Katie: Is she referring to us?

Alex: She didn't say.

Katie: Before we continue, how long have you been here Alex?

Alex: I've been here all of my life! Portland is a great little town!

Katie: *whispers* Why doesn't she tell that to the audience? They're obviously reading this.

Mike: Beats me. She obviously knows this town more than we do.

Alex: Anyway, the students that were in Olympia's vision looked very similar to you two.

Mike: Similar to us?

Alex: Right.

Katie: That's kinda scary…

Alex: Judging that you two had the dreams I asked earlier, then it's pretty confirmed that the dreams are connected to Olympia's vision.

Mike: How?

Alex: She wouldn't say either. She'll explain "when the time is right".

Katie: Great… Just what we needed…

Mike: Don't let it get to you. The more you think about it, the more it's gonna drag you down.

Alex: He's right.

Katie: If you insist… Is there anything else you need from us?

Alex: Oh right! *reaches into her bag* Professor Kukui wanted me to give these to you. *hands them rings*

Katie: What are these things?

Alex: They're Z-Rings.

Mike: But why us? We're not even in Kukui's class.

Alex: He told me that you two are qualified enough to use Z-Moves. And Mega Evolution!

Mike: But neither one of us are at the point where we can use Mega Evolution yet.

Alex: He wanted you to have them when you're ready.

Katie: Okay. But we weren't here last year.

Alex: I think he sees potential in you.

Mike: If you say so. *puts on the Z-Ring and it glows, along with one of his Poké Balls*

Katie: *puts on her Z-Ring, and the same thing happened*

Alex: Huh? Both of you just had one of your Poké Balls glow.

Mike: Really?

Katie: I didn't see it any glow.

Alex: Well I did. Can I ask one last favor from one of you?

Mike: Sure! What do you need?

Alex: I forgot the pose for the Fire Type Z-Move, and I'm being tested on that tomorrow…

Mike: I can help with that!

Katie: But Mike, you've never seen anyone do the pose before.

Mike: *winks* I've done a little research on Z-Moves over the summer.

Katie: So you're somewhat familiar with Z-Moves?

Mike: Yep.

Alex: Thanks Mike!

Mike: No prob! Come out Ponyta! *throws his Poké Ball*

Ponyta: *comes out of its Poké Ball, but looks a little different*

Mike: Huh? Ponyta, since when did you have blue flames from the front legs to the head and purple flames from the hind legs to the tail?

Ponyta: *looks at Mike, notices Alex and runs to her*

Alex: *gasps* Ponyta! *hugs it* Boy did you really grow since the last time I saw you!

Katie: Huh?

Mike: You two know each other?

Alex: Yeah, back when it was just a newborn.

Mike: So you two must've gotten separated at some point.

Alex: I'll explain. A few years ago, my family was given a special Pokémon Egg.

Katie: Which was Ponyta's egg.

Alex: Right. A few days later, after giving it a ton TLC, the egg hatched in the house. The next task was to make sure that Ponyta was able to walk on its four legs, and it did it in a tremendous amount of time, which means it took a lot quicker than a normal newborn Ponyta.

Mike: How long did it take?

Alex: Only about three days before it started to know how to run. It was able to jump no problem, even carry small Pokémon on its back.

Katie: That's awesome! So did it have these different-colored flames when it hatched?

Alex: Yeah, it did.

Katie: Interesting. 'Cause when we met it, it looked like a normal Ponyta.

Alex: I'm about to get to that part. So Ponyta and I were on a walk one morning, when two guys suddenly snatched Ponyta and ran off! Before I knew it, they were already long gone… Then I saw a large ship take off into the air, and I didn't see Ponyta again.

Katie: Wasn't it Team Frost that snatched Ponyta?

Alex: Yeah, it was. At the time when Ponyta got snatched, there were reports and rumors that Team Frost were modifying Pokémon, making them Ice Types against their will.

Katie: Which would explain the color change.

Mimikyu: *comes out of its Poké Ball* In order for Team Frost to start their modification, they would need the original color scheme, whether the Pokémon wasn't shiny or not.

Katie: How do you know this Mimikyu? And you've got an unusual color, too!

Mimikyu: Right. And I know this because Sparky and I were there.

Mike: You and Sparky?! But, *looks at Sparky* Sparky is just a normal Shiny Pikachu.

Mimikyu: Sparky was on the waiting list of being modified. They were working on Ponyta and I at the same time. Team Frost had just finished modifying the colors, and they were just starting with me before I attacked them and broke free, also helping Ponyta and Sparky escape as well. I went invisible so that they wouldn't notice me. However, one of them had a lucky shot as we were jumping off the ship.

Katie: Which caused you to be stuck invisible and asked me for help!

Mimikyu: Right!

Alex: I'm just happy that everyone escaped safe and sound that day, and even found great Trainers to take care of you! Mimikyu, you took one for the team! You're the reason why we were able to meet!

Mimikyu: *blushed and tries not to cry* Oh stop it… *sniff*

Alex: I mean it!

Katie: She's right Mimikyu!

Mike: Sorry if I'm being a party pooper, but did we forget something?

Alex: Oh right! The Z-Move pose!

 **A few minutes later…**

Mike: Watch closely Alex!

Alex: Right! Just one second. Come out, Charmeleon! *throws her Poké Ball*

Charmeleon: *comes out of its Poké Ball* Char!

Katie: Woah! So cool!

Alex: Thanks! Charmeleon and I have known each other since over the summer.

Mike: You two look like a great team!

Alex: Thanks Mike! *looks at Charmeleon* Charmeleon, our new friend Mike here is gonna help us for our studying. Watch him closely, alright?

Charmeleon: *nods*

Mike: Alright! Ready Ponyta?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: Then here we go! *crosses his arms in front of his face to activate the Z-Ring, then crosses his arms horizontally, puts his arms up before quickly pulling them down slightly and raising them again, then raises his left arm higher, puts his right hand on his left arm, opens his left hand, and strikes it forward before he and Ponyta started glowing* GO! PONYTA!

Ponyta: *neighs very intensely and creates a large fireball*

Mike: This is our full power right here, right now! Inferno Overdrive!

Ponyta: *shoots the large fireball and hits the target Mike had set up, creating an explosion on impact*

 **After the smoke cleared…**

Alex: Incredible! *runs to Mike and hugs him* Thanks Mike! That was awesome!

Mike: Uhh… No problem!

Katie: *in her mind* _I think Alex forgot that I'm his girlfriend?_

Alex: *realizes she's hugging him and immediately backs off* Oops! Sorry Mike! I-I didn't mean to do that!

Mike: Alex, don't worry about it! We all make mistakes.

Alex: Whew. Again, sorry about that. It's a bad habit I have, and I'm in the process of trying to stop.

Katie: We understand.

Mike: Now do you understand better by having someone demonstrating it to you?

Alex: Yeah! I do now! Thanks for everything guys! *she leaves*

Mike: See you tomorrow Alex!

Alex: *off in the distance* Likewise!

Katie: She seems like a nice person! I like her!

Mike: Agreed! We should be heading home now, should we?

Katie: Yeah, we should.

Mike and Katie: *they head home*

 **A crazy backstory behind Ponyta, Mimikyu and Sparky had been revealed! Just what is Team Frost going to do once they have modified enough Pokémon? And what role do Mike and Katie have in Olympia's vision? The answers are to revealed in the near future!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **The next day at school during lunch…**

 **Alex decided to join our group at lunch, along with Sara, Hannah and Edwin.**

Katie: So Alex, did you have Kukui's class yet?

Alex: Yeah, I did! He thought I did great with my Z-Move!

Mike: That's great! Guess that practice did pay off after all!

Alex: Yeah! Thanks guys again!

Sara: You went to Mike and Katie for help?

Alex: I had to ask… I have a tendency of forgetting things, especially in school…

Hannah: That's not a bad thing at all!

Edwin: Sometimes, you have to ask to better understand something.

Sara: You did the right thing by asking. But why Mike and Katie even though they're new students?

Alex: Well, I did have a few questions for them, and Mike was involved in getting Team Frost outta here!

Ash: That's a good enough reason to go ask them. Oh by the way, how was your trip to Kalos? We never got to ask!

Alex: It was great! Maybe that'll be my first stop when I want to go on a journey someday!

Ash: That's awesome! Glad you had a great time!

Alex: That reminds me…

Serena: What Alex?

Alex: *looks at Mike and Katie* Guys, remember when I told you about Olympia's vision?

Katie: Yeah.

Mike: I remember.

Ash: You visited Olympia?! The gym leader of Anistar City?!

Alex: Yeah, I did! However, she said that two high school, which are presumably Mike and Katie considering the people in her vision looked like them, will have a major role that will determine the fate of the world.

Ash: The fate…

Serena: Of the world?

Alex: Right. She said nothing else, as more will be revealed when the time is right.

Katie: Oh, I meant to ask, how did your Z-Move test go?

Alex: It went well! Professor Kukui thought I did very well!

Mike: Glad to hear that!

Katie: Good for you Alex!

Alex: Thanks guys!

 **The group carries on their conversation until the end of lunch, and went back to class. Near the end of the day, at the beginning of the last class period with Mike and Clemont in Electronic Publications.**

Clemont: *sees Mike with his head down* Mike? You alright?

Mike: Yeah. I'm fine. *sighs* I'm just exhausted.

Clemont: I understand how you feel. Or is it what Alex told you about Olympia's vision?

Mike: It's none of those.

Clemont: Then what is it?

Mike: *picks his head up* I'll explain after school. It's something really important and I think the group should know about it.

Clemont: Alright. *turns on his computer*

 **The teacher, Professor Elm, walks to Mike and Clemont.**

Elm: Hey guys, can you do me a favor?

Clemont: Sure!

Mike: What do you need?

Elm: Since you two are graduating this year, I would like you two to do some pictures for a segment in the yearbook.

Mike: What pictures do you need?

Elm: I would like to see some Seniors with their Pokémon at the beginning of the year, and their team at the end of the year.

Clemont: So kind of like a before-and-after-type setup.

Elm: Exactly! So you think you two can do that? I'll give you a camera and tripod to borrow.

Mike: Sounds good to us!

Clemont: We can get started on that right now actually!

Mike: You wanna do me first?

Clemont: Yeah! If you don't mind that is?

Mike: I don't mind at all! I was kinda hoping we would be assigned to do something like this!

Elm: Then I'll get you the equipment that you'll need!

Mike and Clemont: Great! Thanks Professor!

 **Soon, Professor Elm gave Mike and Clemont their equipment and they were heading out to find a good location to take pictures.**

Mike: Since you know this school better than I do, are there any suggestions where you wanna go?

Clemont: I was thinking either the gym or the field.

Mike: We can most certainly do either of them, as long as they're not being used.

Clemont: Well, where would you like your picture taken?

Mike: Let's just do it in the gym just so that we don't have to grab anything to hold the door open.

Clemont: We can always do it after school.

Mike: You know what, you're right. If we're gonna do that, then we should have the rest of the group meet us there.

Clemont: In that case, I wanna give Professor Elm a few suggestions.

Mike: Go for it. I'll wait for you.

Clemont: Great! Thanks Mike!

Mike: Anytime!

 **Clemont leaves to talk with Professor Elm.**

Mike: I'm kinda curious as to what exactly Clemont wants to work on other than the work Professor Elm wanted us to work on.

 **Clemont comes out of the classroom, with some news to tell Mike.**

Mike: So what did he tell you?

Clemont: He's good with the pictures being done after school, and I even asked him if we can get pictures of some Seniors' partner Pokémon!

Mike: I like that!

Clemont: So which Pokémon do you want your picture taken with?

Mike: Prinplup of course! I chose it as my starter!

Clemont: I had a feeling you would say that, but I just wanted to make sure!

Mike: Alright. So where are we taking the partner pictures?

Clemont: In the gym. Nice and easy.

Mike: Sounds good to me!

 **Mike and Clemont grab their equipment and make their way to the gym to take Mike's picture with Prinplup.**

Mike: Where exactly do you want me to be?

Clemont: Toward the back bleachers would be nice. It can serve as a nice backdrop.

Mike: *looks at the back bleachers and looks back at Clemont* I can see why.

Clemont: So let's get set up now!

Mike: Right!

 **Mike and Clemont head to the back of the gym.**

Clemont: Take a minute to get ready if you need to.

Mike: Sure. Ready Prinplup?

Prinplup: Prin!

Mike: Alright! We're ready Clemont!

Clemont: Okay! Smile! *takes the picture* You two look great!

Mike: Thanks!

 **Mike and Clemont made their way back to the classroom and took more pictures of other Seniors with their partner Pokémon. After school with the group on the field, along with Sara, Hannah and Edwin.**

Clemont: Mike, why don't we get your other picture done while we wait for everyone?

Mike: And get everyone else as they're arriving.

Clemont: Good idea!

 **As the group was arriving on the field and getting their pictures done.**

Ash: So why do you want us here?

Alex: It's incredibly important Ash.

Clemont: Did we get everybody?

Mike: I think we did. Is there anyone else that needs their picture taken?

Everyone else: *shakes their head*

Mike: Alright. Clemont and I will be right back.

 **As Mike and Clemont was returning the equipment.**

Dawn: *next to Katie* So, why did you guys needed us here?

Katie: Like we already said, it's incredibly important. Let's wait for Mike and Clemont to return.

Dawn: Is it regarding Team Frost?

Alex: Yeah. And pretty crucial that everyone should know.

 **A few minutes later, Mike and Clemont have returned.**

Mike: Alright. Is everyone listening?

Ash: Yeah.

Brock: We're all ears.

Alex: You can start Mike.

Mike: Alright. Apparently, Team Frost is more troublesome than we thought.

Ash: How so?

Katie: They have been snatching Pokémon and modifying them to be Ice Types.

Clemont: No way! Why?!

Alex: Even I'm not sure. But there's more to it. Mike? Katie? Will you show us?

Mike and Katie: Sure. *they throw their Poké Balls and out came Ponyta and Mimikyu*

Everyone: *gasps*

Serena: What happened to Ponyta and Mimikyu?!

Alex: These were the color schemes that they were born with.

Dawn: How do you know this Alex?

Alex: See, I've known Ponyta ever since it hatched from its egg. But one day when we were on a stroll, Team Frost came out of nowhere and snatched Ponyta!

Dawn: That's horrible.

Alex: In order for Team Frost to start the type change, they need the Pokémon's original, or standard, color scheme. Even if a Pokémon's already Shiny.

Dawn: But when we met Ponyta, it looked like a normal one.

Alex: That's because Team Frost had already changed Ponyta's colors when it escaped.

Sara: But my question is, how did Ponyta escape?

Katie: Mimikyu, who Team Frost was already working on, went beserk and helped Sparky and Ponyta escape.

Ash: Wait, Sparky was there, too?!

Mike: Sparky was on their waiting list. It stayed with Ponyta, but they got separated from Mimikyu because it got attacked while it was invisible when they were escaping.

Misty: And that's when Mimikyu reached out to Katie.

Katie: Right.

Misty: So Team Frost could still be catching more Pokémon as we speak.

Alex: You might be right on that Misty.

Hannah: But where on earth did you find out about this information Alex?

Alex: At the time when Ponyta got snatched, there were reports and rumors that Team Frost were modifying Pokémon into Ice Types. I doubt they're pure Ice, though.

 **Suddenly, from the soccer field next to the track, two guys were running out of the forest, and ran toward the group!**

?1: Yo, keep your head out of our business!

?2: Not cool man!

Mike: *turns his head around* Speak of the devil.

Grunt 1: We're hoping you remember us!

Grunt 2: 'Cause we haven't! And we even brought an extra friend!

 **A third person, dressed in a different uniform, walks in between the grunts.**

?: So, you must be the student that sent our grunts packing. Am I correct?

Ash: How about students?

?: Oh? Two students? *chuckles* How amusing.

Mike: Just who are you?! And what do you want?!

?: I'm Kelvin. A Team Frost Commander.

Ash: What do you want with us?!

Kelvin: I'm here for the Ponyta, Mimikyu and Pikachu. We have some unfinished business to do.

Ash: Why you?!

Alex: Ash, let Mike handle him. He's Ponyta's Trainer, after all. You and I will take care of the Grunts.

Ash: Fine.

Kelvin: You really think you can defeat me? *laughs* You're a cold joke! I can't wait to see the look on your face once I break your thin ice! *grabs a Poké Ball and throws it* Zubat!

Zubat: *comes out of its Poké Ball, but looks a little funny*

Mike: So that's the final result after your modifications!

Kelvin: Correct. This Zubat had successfully become a Poison and Ice Type!

Mike: How could you?! Prinplup, let's go!

Prinplup: Prin! *runs in front of Mike* Plup!

Kelvin: You may go first.

Mike: Right! Prinplup, Bubblebeam let's go!

Prinplup: *shoots Bubblebeam and lands*

Kelvin: *scoffs* Ice Fang!

Zubat: *charges at Prinplup*

Mike: Dodge it!

Prinplup: Plup! *jumps*

Mike: Alright, let's use Drill Peck!

Prinplup: *charges at Zubat while spinning*

Kelvin: Intercept with Ice Fang again!

Zubat: *charges at Prinplup with a frozen fang, grabbing hold of it*

Mike: Prinplup! Use Bide!

Prinplup: *starts charging while still caught*

Kelvin: Don't let it get loose! Leech Life!

Zubat: *bites Prinplup*

Prinplup: *becomes fully charged*

Mike: Let 'em have it!

Prinplup: *unleashes the charged energy, makes a direct hit on Zubat, knocking it out*

Kelvin: Zubat no! *grunts and puts it back in the Poké Ball*

Mike: Nice going Prinplup! You should rest. *puts it back in the Poké Ball*

Kelvin: I wouldn't celebrate so soon! I'm only getting started! *throws a Poké Ball* Vanillish!

Vanlillish: *comes out of its Poké Ball*

Mike: The evolution of Vanillite. An actual Ice Type. Okay, Sparky, you're up next!

Sparky: *jumps off Mike's shoulder* Pika! *growls*

Kelvin: Ah yes. I remember this Pikachu. We had just caught it when we were almost finished with Ponyta, but you had to help Mimikyu instead! I'll make you regret your decision! Vanillish, Powder Snow!

Vanillish: *blows Powder Snow*

Mike: Quick, dodge it!

Sparky: *jumps*

Mike: Now, Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *fires Thunderbolt and lands*

Kelvin: Don't give in now! Use Tackle!

Vanillish: *charges at Sparky and hits*

Mike: You alright?!

Sparky: *turns back and nods*

Mike: Now, Iron Tail!

Sparky: *swings an Iron Tail and lands a critical hit*

Kelvin: *in his mind* How can this Pikachu be so strong?! There's no way it could've gotten this strong! Use Icy Wind!

Vanillish: *blows Icy Wind*

Mike: Dodge it!

Sparky: *jumps*

Mike: Finish it with Volt Tackle!

Sparky: *charges at Vanillish full force, knocking it out while taking a little recoil damage*

Kelvin: What's with this?! *puts Vanillish back in its Poké Ball*

Mike: Great job Sparky! Take a rest!

Sparky: *comes back to Mike*

Mike: So where's the confidence you were saying?

Kelvin: Shut up you! I'm not done yet! *throws a Poké Ball* Sandshrew!

Sandshrew: *comes out of its Poké Ball*

Mike: Another modified Pokémon?!

Kelvin: Think again kid! This Sandshrew is its Alolan Form!

Mike: A regional variant huh? *looks at Ponyta* Ponyta, it's up to you now!

Ponyta: *nods and runs in front of Mike and growls*

Kelvin: I've been waiting for you! Ice Beam!

Sandshrew: *fires Ice Beam*

Mike: Intercept with Ember!

Ponyta: *shoots Ember*

Mike: *in his mind* Alolan Sandshrew are part Steel, which means Ponyta's Fire Type attacks are going to be 4x effective! If we can only end this quickly… Ponyta! Use Quick Attack to run around Sandshrew!

Ponyta: *rushes around Sandshrew*

Kelvin: Keep your eyes open! Use Ice Beam when you found it!

Sandshrew: *looks for an aim, then shoots Ice Beam, hitting the tail*

Mike: Ponyta! Your tail!

Ponyta: *nods at Mike, understanding what happened*

Mike: Alright, use Flame Wheel!

Ponyta: *makes a Flame Wheel and charges at Sandshrew*

Kelvin: Come on Sandshrew! Get up!

Mike: Ready to end this?!

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: Alright! *prepares the Z-Ring for a Z-Move* *makes the pose for Fire Types* GO! PONYTA!

Ponyta: *starts charging*

Mike: This is our full power, right here, right now! Inferno Overdrive!

Ponyta: *shoots the charged energy at Sandshrew, knocking it out*

Kelvin: Why you?! *grunts and puts Sandshrew back in its Poké Ball* Grunts, we're leaving!

Grunt 1: Next time, we'll get even colder!

Grunt 2: What he said!

Kelvin: Stop with the jokes you fools! *stops and looks back* Don't think we're leaving without a bang! *grabs a remote and turns on a machine nearby* Hope you have fun in the snow! *leaves*

Dawn: Uh, what does he mean by that?!

 **All of a sudden, a giant snowball falls out from the air and lands right next to the group.**

Serena: *screams* What's going on?!

Alex: Huh? *sees the machine* Look there!

Mike: That's what's causing the snowballs?

Alex: Right! We have to destroy it! Ready Charmeleon?

Charmeleon: *nods*

Alex: Mike, I'm gonna need your help.

Dawn: Let me help too!

Mike: Do you have any Fire Types Dawn?

Dawn: Yep! I do! Come on out Quilava! *throws her Poké Ball*

Quilava: *comes out of its Poké Ball* Quilava!

Alex: Well what do you know!

Mike: Alright, we ready?

Dawn and Alex: Ready!

Mike: Then let's go! *he and the girls start running toward the machine* Sparky, I might need your help as well, alright?

Sparky: *nods*

 **The machine fires two giant snowballs.**

Alex: Charmeleon!

Dawn: Quilava!

Dawn and Alex: Use Flamethrower!

Charmeleon and Quilava: *both fire Flamethrower*

Mike: Quick Ponyta! Use Ember! And Sparky, use Thunderbolt!

Ponyta and Sparky: *both fire their attacks, but Ponyta's looks a little different*

Mike: Since when did the Ember become more like a traditional flame?

Alex: Mike! Don't you see?! Ponyta just learned Flamethrower!

Mike: Is that so?! Way to go Ponyta!

 **The machine fires three more giant snowballs.**

Mike, Dawn and Alex: Use Flamethrower again!

 **All three Pokémon fire their attacks at the snowballs, hitting two of the three.**

Mike: Look out! *jumps and rolls on the ground, just barely avoiding impact*

Alex: We're coming close!

 **The three eventually made it to the machine.**

Dawn: Is there a way to shut it down?

Mike: I'm not sure. If we have to, we'll just attack it.

Alex: But isn't that dangerous?

Mike: Very. But as long as we move fast once we damaged it enough, we should be fine.

Dawn: *gulps* Oh great…

Alex: We'll be fine Dawn! As you say, no need to worry! Right?

Dawn: Yeah, you're right.

Mike: You two ready?

Alex: Ready!

Dawn: Let's do it!

Mike: Alright. I'll take care of the main computer while you two block any snowballs.

Alex: We're ready!

Mike: *runs to the computer and tries to turn it off* Argh! Can't find anything! Maybe it's protected by a password. *pulls up a different menu that asks "Would you like to shut down? Enter password. After 5 missed attempts, self-destruct will activate."* Crap! Then I guess we'll have to go nuclear. Girls?

Alex: Yes? Mike?

Mike: Get ready to run like maniacs.

Dawn: W-why?

Mike: I've got no choice but to activate self-destruct. Standard shutdown is protected by a password.

Alex: D mn those guys are smart!

Dawn: Yeah. So when should we start running?

Mike: When I say so.

Dawn: Okay.

Mike: *activates self-destruct*

Computer: _Countdown in t-minus 1:30._

Mike: Get going! Now! *gets on Ponyta and rides away*

Alex: Charmeleon, return! *puts it back in its Poké Ball and starts running*

Dawn: You too, Quilava! *puts it back in its Poké Ball and starts running*

Mike: Ponyta, hold on!

Ponyta: *stops*

Mike: *gets off Ponyta, now a safe distance away*

Alex: Wait, what are you doing?

Mike: *looks back at the group* Ash! I need your help!

Ash: Be right there! *runs to Mike* What do you need?

Mike: Ready to send that sucker packing?

Ash: Oh. I see what you wanna do! Ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! *nods*

Mike: *nods at Ash*

Mike and Ash: Alright *both activate their Z-Rings*

Ash: *makes the pose for Electric Type Z-Moves* GO! PIKACHU!

Mike: *makes the pose for Fire Type Z-Moves* GO! PONYTA!

 **Both Pokémon use their Z-Move. Just after they both fired their Z-Moves.**

Mike: *looks back at the group* GET DOWN!

Everyone: *shelters themselves*

 **After the Z-Moves hit the machine, it exploded, sending shrapnel flying everywhere, putting everyone's lives at risk.**

Mimikyu: Why does it have to be like this?! I can't die like this!

 **Just before a piece of shrapnel hit the group, something managed to stop it and the rest of the shrapnel midair.**

Mike: *raises his head* Huh?

Ash: W-what happened?

Katie: *looks up* Some Pokémon is holding the shrapnel using Psychic!

Mike: *looks back at Mimikyu* Is it you Mimikyu?

Mimikyu: Are you kidding?! I can't hold on to something that heavy! I can only hold onto Pokémon that heavy!

Katie: Then who is doing that?

 **Just as Katie finished asking her question, all of the shrapnel bundled together, away from the group, then out of nowhere, two Pokémon charged at the bundle of metal in the air, slicing it into multiple tiny pieces. As the Pokémon were flying by, they stared at Mike and Katie, transmitting a message to their mind.**

Mike and Katie: OH! *felt something in their mind*

 **Before Mike and Katie were able to get a better look at the Pokémon, they had already taken off.**

Alex: What was that?

Katie: It was definitely the work of two Pokémon.

Mike: And they sent a message to our minds.

Alex: Wait, you two saw them?

Mike: Yeah.

Alex: What did they look like? Similar to your dreams?

Mike: Although, we weren't to get a perfect look at them, they did look similar to the figures in our dreams.

Katie: The only reason why we weren't to see them clearly is because they were moving so freaking fast, we couldn't even get a glimpse of them!

Ash: So, what did they say?

Mike: They said, "You've got two gems to collect to engage our full power."

Alex: Two gems? Then it's very clear, you two are starting to come in come in contact with Legendary Pokémon!

Mike: Legendary Pokémon?!

Katie: Which ones?

Alex: I'm not sure. But if they sent you two that message now, then your encounter with them is gonna happen very soon.

Katie: How soon?

Alex: Probably before the end of the year. It is September after all.

Katie: What do you mean by "the end of the year"?

Mike: *facepalms himself* I think it's kinda obvious what she's talking about Katie…

Alex: *giggles* He is right, though.

Katie: Sorry…

Mike: It's okay! No need to apologize.

Alex: But in all seriousness, something big is gonna happen, and it's probably gonna happen soon.

Mike: Then we have to be ready once it does happen.

Katie: Right.

 **Just who are the Pokémon that Mike and Katie are supposedly in contact with? And how does Alex know that their encounter is happening very soon? The answers are to be revealed soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **The weekend has come around once again, and the group decided to have a "multitask" day, by spending the day at Ocean Beach Park while also searching for a Heart Scale for Ash. They had already been there for about two hours after everything in the park opened at 11 in the morning.**

Katie: *stretches* What a picture-perfect day! *reaches into her beach bag* Need some sunscreen Mike? I forgot to ask when we got here...

Mike: If you don't mind? I forgot to pack some myself…

Katie: Good thing I always carry one!

Mike: Don't start.

Katie: *giggles and puts some sunscreen on Mike*

Mike: Thanks Katie.

Katie: No problem!

 **A few minutes later, Mike and Katie were relaxing in their beach chairs while the rest of the group was off having fun.**

Katie: Hmm? *lifts her sunglasses and notices some boys were secretly looking at her* *giggles and puts her sunglasses back on*

Mike: What's wrong?

Katie: Nothing.

Mike: Are there boys trying to get a look at you?

Katie: Sadly, yes. I can't seem to catch a break at the beach. Lake Compounce wasn't so bad actually.

Mike: Don't let them bother you. I'm at your side if needed.

Katie: Well remember what happened in Undella Town when some random guy tried to flirt with me?

Mike: Oh I remember that day! That dude was all bark and no bite.

Katie: *in a singing voice* Exactly! *wraps her hand around Mike's arm*

 **As Mike and Katie were relaxing, Ash and Dawn stopped by with something in Ash's hands.**

Dawn: Hey guys!

Katie: What's up?

Ash: Check it out! *shows them four Heart Scales*

Mike: Dude! You found four Heart Scales?!

Ash: Yeah!

Mike: Awesome!

Katie: Hey, Mike. Wanna go for a walk?

Mike: You sure?

Katie: Of course! I do wanna see what the rest of the place looks like.

Delia: You guys can go! I'll hold the fort down!

Mike: Great!

Katie: Thanks Delia!

Delia: Of course!

Mike and Katie: *they walk off, holding hands*

Dawn: I tell you, those two make such a cute couple! *looks off trying to find things to do* Hey Ash, wanna go play some Volleyball?

Ash: We don't even have one.

Dawn: We can always rent one or borrow one.

Ash: Yeah, we could do that, but we don't have enough people to play.

Dawn: You're right…

Delia: Why don't you guys go swimming or do some rides?

Dawn: We could do that.

 **With Mike and Katie.**

Mike: Ooh, they have an arcade here!

Katie: *giggles as she looks inside from the boardwalk and points to what she saw* _That_ couldn't be a coincidence!

Mike: Really..? A mechanical Ponyta? Don't tell me you wanna ride that thing…

Katie: Maybe. Don't forget, you're talking to a girl in a swimsuit.

Mike: Whoa, whoa! TMI! Don't make it uncomfortable for the readers!

Katie: *laughs* Come on, you know I'm just kidding!

Mike: Well it sounded like you weren't!

Katie: I even fooled you?! Crap am I good!

Mike: Oh, shut up!

Katie: *laughs*

 **Mike and Katie reached the end of the boardwalk.**

Katie: Aw, that's it?

Mike: Guess so.

Katie: Hmm… *thinks in her head* Hey, I just thought of something!

Mike: What?

Katie: Can I ride on your shoulders?

Mike: You must be kidding.

Katie: Do I sound like I'm kidding? *winks*

Mike: Look, I already gave you a ride last weekend, at Lake Compounce!

Katie: Oh right. I forgot… *facepalms herself* So I guess it's my turn to return the favor?

Mike: As long as you're comfortable with it.

Katie: I'll be fine. *lowers herself*

Mike: Wait, you wanna do the shoulders again?

Katie: Yeah! Why not?

Mike: I don't think that's a good idea. Remember the last time we did that I almost killed your shoulders.

Katie: Did you forget you helped me exercise?

Mike: Yeah, good point…

Katie: We'll go wherever you want.

Mike: Nah, I think you should. You're gonna be the one carrying me, so I think it's fair for you to decide.

Katie: Aw Mike, you're such a gentleman! Climb on when you're ready.

Mike: Alright. *gets on Katie's shoulders*

Katie: You ready?

Mike: I'm ready when you're ready.

Katie: Alright! Hang on! *stands back up* Are you sure you're willing to let me decide?

Mike: *sighs* Yes. I'm sure.

Katie: Then are you good with going to the Water Slide?

Mike: Sounds good to me!

Katie: Awesome! *walks to the Water Slide with Mike on her shoulders* Well?

Mike: You're doing _a lot_ better than last time.

Katie: Told you!

 **The pair arrived at the Water Slide.**

Katie: How was that?

Mike: That was really enjoyable!

Katie: We should do this more often! It's good exercise for us!

Mike: We'll see.

Katie: Yeah, you're right. *lowers herself so that Mike can get off*

Mike: *gets off of Katie's shoulders* Ready to go?

Katie: Yep!

 **Because Mike and Katie both had universal wrist bands, they were able to get on right away and ride any of the rides as many times as they'd like. Before they start their climb, they had to take a quick soak in a shower.**

Mike: *turns on the shower* Oh man! That's a little chilly! *walks off*

Katie: *turns on the shower* Yeah, it is a little cold. *walks off*

Mike: *sees a rack of wet mats* Looks like we'll need a mat to go down the slide.

Katie: I've never seen a water slide like this before.

Mike: If we have to, then we have to. It's that simple. *grabs a mat*

Katie: Yeah, you're right. *grabs a mat*

 **Once the two grabbed their mats, they started their climb to the highest peak in the park, getting a glimpse of what they're gonna go through.**

Katie: This actually looks pretty fun!

Mike: Sure does!

 **Soon the pair made it to the top of the structure, blown away by the view that awaited.**

Katie: Oh wow! You can see the whole park from up here!

Mike: And look at this! We can choose which slide to go down.

Katie: And they're all labelled. *reads the signs* So the white one is Fast, red one is Medium and the blue one is Slow.

Mike: Why don't we go all out on the white one first?

Katie: I'm all aboard on that!

Mike: Cool!

 **They made their way to the white slide.**

Katie: Oh. So how do we get on our mats without the water taking it away from us?

Mike: Why don't you let me go first so I can show you?

Katie: Good idea.

Mike: *gets in the body of the slide, puts the back of his mat on the platform and the front in the slide, then he sits on the platform and pushes himself until his mat is on the slide and he starts moving* Just like that!

Katie: Oh I get it!

Lifeguard: Just wait for him to go under the platform then you can go.

Katie: Alright. *sees that Mike is already more than half way down the slide* He's really moving! Let's see what I'm in for. *gets in the slide the same way that Mike did and starts moving* Oh OK!

 **Katie makes a left turn all the way under the platform then hits a straight section. Then she makes a hard right turn and keeps going right for a little bit before hitting a hard left corner that leads into a short straight section all the way into the pool.**

Katie: Oh wow! That was great!

Mike: Did you like it?

Katie: *comes out of the pool with her mat* Yeah! It was a lot faster than it looks, which caught me off guard! And that last corner! OMG, I came off of my mat for a second!

Mike: So did I! Wanna do it again?

Katie: Uh, yeah!

 **Mike and Katie did the slides a few more times. Over with Sara, Hannah and Edwin who were in the arcade.**

Sara: *playing Super Mario Bros. Vs.* Since when was there a Mario arcade game?!

Edwin: For a while apparently.

Hannah: Doesn't look any different than the original- *sees a notable change in level design* Okay, I take that back then!

Sara: *dies in the game* Aw crap! *gets a Game Over* And that was my last life!

Hannah: How far were you?

Sara: I was on World 5! It's a little harder than the original.

Edwin: Let's play something that'll make you, you know, less triggered.

Sara: Yea!

 **The three went off and played different games, some of which they played together. Over with May and Serena who were also in the arcade.**

Serena: What else should we play?

May: I don't know. This arcade is massive!

Serena: You said it. Not me.

 **Ash and Dawn walk in.**

Ash: Whoa it's huge!

Dawn: We're gonna be here for a while.

Serena: Hey guys!

May: Decided to join the electronic fun?

Dawn: What kind of wording was that May?

May: It's whatever came out of my mouth! *laughs*

Dawn: If you say so.

May: *looks at the Ponyta*

Ash: What are you looking at May?

May: I think this is the first arcade that I've been to that has a mechanical Ponyta in it.

Dawn: *looks at it* Oh, I didn't notice that.

Serena: Are you sure you wanna do that May? People might judge you.

May: Who cares if they judge me? No one said that teenagers are not allowed to ride this thing! *gets on*

Serena: Yeah, you do have a point.

May: Dawn, wanna ride too?

Dawn: No thanks. I'll just watch and see if I wanna do it myself. Ash, wanna ride it after me if I do?

Ash: Don't see why not.

May: Aw! That's so sweet of you Ash! *puts in her token*

 **As soon as May puts in her token, the Ponyta gets going right away in a fast galloping motion.**

May: AH! It's crazier than I thought!

Dawn: Oh boy… Had a feeling something like this was gonna happen…

Serena: That actually looks kinda fun. Maybe I'll do it!

May: Yeah! You might like this!

 **As May, Serena, Dawn and Ash were taking their turns, Mike and Katie were on the beach drying off so they can go to the arcade.**

Delia: You two are gonna head to arcade as well?

Katie: In a little bit. Just wanna dry off before we head there.

Delia: Most of the group is in there already. It must be good if most of the group is in there at the same time.

Mike: Cool!

Katie: Then we're in for a treat!

 **Mike and Katie went to the arcade, and they see Serena getting on the Ponyta. As they're walking in.**

May: Hey guys!

Katie: Howdy! *giggles*

Mike: *sighs* Really?

Katie: Come on, loosen up and have some fun!

Serena: Sounds like our cowgirl wants in on the action! *winks*

Katie: You can go first Serena. I gotta get my tokens after all. *leaves to get her tokens*

Serena: Alright. *puts in her token and the ride starts* AH! Woo!

Mike: You're doing this as well, Ash?

Ash: Why not? I could've been missing out if I didn't. Are you gonna do it?

Mike: Maybe. I do wanna see what other games they've got here.

Dawn: There's a ton to pick from!

Mike: Nice! Can't wait to see it for myself!

Katie: *comes back with a cup of tokens and sees Serena* So that's how it behaves, huh?

Serena: Yep! Very odd at first, but really fun!

May: And it lasts a while, too!

Mike: *whispers in Ash's ear* And I thought this was meant to be a kiddie ride, not something that a group of teenagers gather around.

Ash: *whispers* You're telling me? I'd rather ride a carousel than this thing.

May: You two better not be judging us!

Mike: What? N-no we're not!

Ash: Yeah, really! We're not! Honest!

Katie: Yeah, seems legit.

 **All of the girls started laughing, leaving Ash and Mike blushing.**

Mike: Crap. They got us.

Ash: Not much we can do about that.

Mike: No we can't.

Serena: *gets off after her ride ended* So who's going next?

Dawn: Wanna go next Katie?

Katie: Sure! *gets on*

Dawn: I was gonna go after Serena, but I know how much you love riding.

Katie: Aw, you didn't have to do that Dawn! I would've waited!

Dawn: I know. But I know you're eager to ride it.

Katie: You know me well, I'll say that. *puts in her token and the ride starts* Oh! I understand why May and Serena already rode this!

Serena: So simple, yet so fun!

May: Yeah! So which one is next, boys?

Ash and Mike: Uhh…

Ash: We didn't quite figure that part out yet…

Mike: Rock-Paper-Scissors, best two of three?

Ash: Sounds good.

Ash and Mike: Once. Twice. Shoot! *Ash wins the round with Scissors* Once. Twice. Shoot! *Mike wins the round Rock* Once. Twice. Shoot! *Ash wins*

Mike: Crap! Looks like I'm next…

Katie: Hey, you're a Ponyta Trainer, so you shouldn't be complaining!

Mike: Oh shut up!

Ash: Sorry Mike…

Mike: Don't worry about it. I'll get you in the next round.

Katie: *puts one hand in the air* Wooh! Yeeha!

Mike: Whoa! Calm down Katie!

Katie: Aw come on Mike! I'm just having fun!

Mike: I get that, but I think you're overdoing it a little…

 **A few minutes after everyone got their turn, they split to do some games.**

Katie: Hey Mike, let's do some air hockey now!

Mike: It's a deal! But this time I won't lose!

Katie: We'll see about that mister!

 **The two went and played air hockey, with Mike winning the game.**

Katie: Aw man! Oh well. You won fair and square.

Mike: Hey, you beat me last time, and I even lost a bet, so I have more than a reasonable excuse to win this!

Katie: Yeah, good point. So, what should we play next? You pick.

Mike: Let's have a look around and see what they've got.

Katie: Okay.

 **The two went around and played most of the games in the arcade in about an hour, then left the arcade with most of the group who wanted to do some rides.**

Misty: They don't have much, do they?

Mike: This is probably one of those parks that prioritizes the beach over the rides. Though their water slide does get the most attention out of all of the rides.

Katie: So why don't we all head there? Mike and I have already been there and we don't mind doing it again!

Misty: Is it any good?

Katie: It's different, but very fun! You guys will like it!

Sara: Do they have any roller coasters at all?

Mike: We only saw one, and it's a kiddie coaster.

Sara: Oh well. A water slide can make up for that.

Katie: It's not just one.

Mike: It's a complex of three, all with different endings!

Hannah: Ooh. I'm aboard on that!

 **Just like that, the group made their way to the Water Slide. Everyone went for about ten minutes before deciding that they want to leave, and grabbed some pizza for dinner nearby. Then everyone went home for the day. With Mike in bed.**

Mike: Today was a good day! We found four Heart Scales, so most of the puzzle is done! *gets a text from Katie*

Katie: *in her text* _Hey, did you have a good time today? ;)_

Mike: *texts back* _Yeah I did! It's a great place for something so small! How about you?_

Katie: *in her text* _I had a great time! I probably enjoyed the arcade the most._

Mike: *in his text* _Was it because of the Ponyta ride?_

Katie: *in her text* _Well, that and just the pure size of it along with the variety of games they had, although the prizes were a bit underwhelming. What'd you think of the Ponyta? I don't think you told me._

Mike: *in his text* _As crazy as we were over what was supposed to be a kiddie ride, I bizarrely enjoyed it. I was really impressed with the rest of the arcade, and I agree with the rest of your opinion._

Katie: *in her text* _See? I told you it wasn't bad. But I'm glad you had fun!_

Mike: *in his text* _Same here! I'm gonna climb into bed. See you tomorrow._

Katie: *in her text* _Alright. Goodnight. Love you. xo_

Mike: *in his text* _Love you too. Xo_

 **As Mike and Katie fell asleep for the night, they had what felt like a "follow-up" to their mysterious dreams.**

Mike: *gets up in his dream* So, I'm back here again.

 **Just as Mike was getting up, the same Pokémon that has also been in his dreams appears, but in a slightly more visible image.**

Mike: *sees the Pokémon* So we see each other again.

?: Two gems. Find them, and we shall meet. *starts to fade away*

Mike: Wait, what gems do I have to find?

?: Your Ponyta will be able to depict what the gems are. One last thing, three badges.

Mike: So I have to have at least three badges before we can meet.

?: Correct. I wish you the best of luck in your training. *fades away*

Mike: *wakes up from his sleep and gasps* I saw that Pokémon again. *hears his phone vibrating, Katie was calling him* I think I know why she's calling this late at night. *answers his phone* Hey. What's up?

Katie: *over the phone* _Please tell me you had that dream, too?_

Mike: I did! What did it say to you?

 **After a day at the beach, Mike and Katie just had another dream again! Could they be one step closer to meeting up with these Pokémon? Are they indeed Legendary Pokémon? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **Just after the group spent the day at the beach, and Mike and Katie just climbed into bed for the night, they once again have woken up after having another dream with the two mysterious Pokémon. Katie had just called Mike, wondering if he had the same dream as her.**

Katie: *over the phone* _Please tell me you had that dream, too?_

Mike: I did! What did it say to you?

Katie: *over the phone* _It told me to find two gems, and to have two medals. What the frick gives winners a medal?_

Mike: That would be Pokémon Showdowns.

Katie: *over the phone* _Pokémon Showdowns? What are those?_

Mike: They're competitions covering multiple skills of Pokémon Training at once, along with some unique ones like sports for example.

Katie: *over the phone* _But why me?_

Mike: I think it's because these are designed for more "flexible" Trainers, and you happened to be one of them.

Katie: *over the phone* _I'm gonna have to research that. Does it have the typical stuff that Ash and his friends did?_

Mike: Yeah. It's got battling, Contests and Showcases. But these are tamed a little since they're not the star of the show.

Katie: *over the phone* _I see. We can talk more about that tomorrow. Oh- *has a vision, telling her where the first gem is, then hears a voice in her mind telling her to go get it now* *sighs*_

Mike: Katie? Katie, what happened?!

Katie: *over the phone* _Ugh, I think I just had a vision…_

Mike: A vision? About what?

Katie: *over the phone* _Of where the first gems are located._

Mike: Wait, where?!

Katie: *over the phone* _At the fairgrounds. And I was told in my mind that now is the best time to go._

Mike: If that's the case, then we should go now.

Katie: *over the phone* _Are you sure?_

Mike: *has the same vision and hears the same voice in his mind* I think I just had the same thing that you just had!

Katie: *over the phone* _No way! You, too?!_

Mike: Yeah.

Katie: *over the phone* _If that's the case then we should definitely go now._

Mike: Agreed. Meet me in my driveway in a minute, and be extra quiet. I don't even want our parents to know about this.

Katie: *over the phone* _Got it._ *hangs up*

 **After they hung up, they grabbed their sweatshirts and met up in Mike's yard.**

Mike: *walks out his door and sees Katie coming* Huh?

Katie: *walks to him with a different outfit on* Howdy partner!

Mike: *facepalms himself* Really Katie? That outfit is completely unnecessary right now…

Katie: Aw come on Mike! And I've got some extra equipment! *holds up a saddle and reins for Ponyta*

Mike: Nice!

Katie: I figured since we're gonna have to ride Ponyta all the way down there, I figured this'll be a perfect time to use the new stuff!

Mike: Smart thinking! Come out Ponyta! *tosses his Poké Ball*

Ponyta: *comes out of its Poké Ball*

Katie: Ponyta, I've got some things that you needed! *shows it the equipment*

Ponyta: *rubs its head on Katie and licks her cheek*

Katie: Aw shucks Ponyta! Alright, hold still while I put the stuff on you. *puts the equipment on Ponyta* What do you think?

Ponyta: *rears in excitement*

Katie: That's good to hear! Glad you like it!

Mike: I'm glad you like it and all, but we have to be super quiet for a while since it's still pretty late.

Katie: I know. And besides, we have some important things to find.

Mike: And the Pokémon in my dream said that Ponyta is able to help us find them.

Katie: Same here, but it said Mimikyu will also be able to help.

Mike: So if they know we have these special Pokémon…

Katie: Then that means that Ponyta and Mimikyu have some kind of connection to those Pokémon.

Mike: You might be right. We should get going while the getting's good. *gets on Ponyta and reaches his hand to Katie* Come on my cowgirl.

Katie: Oh Mike, you're too sweet! *grabs his hand and climbs on Ponyta*

Mike: You ready?

Katie: *wraps her hands around Mike* Yep! I'm ready!

Mike: Alright. Hang on. Let's get going Ponyta. *whips the reins* So where exactly are we heading again?

Katie: To the fairgrounds. Just keep going all the way down the main road and it should be on our left. I can provide directions.

Mike: Yeah, we might need that.

 **As Ponyta was coming up to the very bottom of Silver Lane.**

Mike: So which way?

Katie: It's best to head to the right. There's an uphill bend at the end of the road, so we'll take another right once we get to the top of that hill.

Mike: Right. You got that Ponyta?

Ponyta: *nods and starts walking again*

Katie: We should probably go a little faster if we're gonna make it in time.

Mike: Good idea. *whips the reins* Giddy-up Ponyta!

Ponyta: *starts galloping faster*

Katie: You did that on purpose, didn't you?

Mike: Maybe.

Katie: *giggles* You know me too well.

 **A few minutes later, Ponyta was on the main road. As they were getting closer to the fairgrounds.**

Mike: You doing okay back there?

Katie: Yeah. I'm surprised I'm staying awake.

Mike: We're almost there, so it won't be much longer.

 **A few minutes later Ponyta made it to the fairgrounds. As Mike and Katie were dismounting, Mimikyu came out of its Poké Ball.**

Mimikyu: So we're starting our search?

Katie: Yep. *goes to Ponyta* Here, let me take the stuff off of you. *takes off the equipment* Better?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: Okay. You two know why we're here, right?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mimikyu: We know what to look for.

Katie: Great!

Mike: Then let's start looking right away!

 **It took the small group about ten minutes before Katie found some kind of translucent orb on the ground.**

Katie: I think I just found something.

Mimikyu: Let me see.

Katie: *shows the orb to Mimikyu* Is this what we're looking for?

Mimikyu: Yes! That's it!

Katie: Then what is it?

Mimikyu: I cannot tell you yet.

Katie: Great…

 **A moment later, Mike and Ponyta found the same thing.**

Mike: Katie! Mimikyu! *runs to them* Did you find yours?

Katie: Yeah, we did.

Mimikyu: You two are one step closer to meeting up with those Pokémon. That leaves one gem left for the both of you. Two more badges for Mike, and two Showdown medals for Katie.

Katie: Alright! We're finally getting somewhere! Thanks for the help Mimikyu!

Mimikyu: No problem.

Katie: Alright, return Mimikyu. *puts it back in its Poké Ball* So with that out of the way, what's next?

Mike: For now, I think we shouldn't tell anyone about these orbs just yet.

Katie: Yeah you're right. We should put these in a secret spot.

Mike: But then how can we tell them apart?

Katie: Ponyta, we might need some light.

Ponyta: *walks over to them for light from its flames*

Katie: Look! *points to what's inside her orb* Mine's got red inside, while your's has blue!

Mike: Just like the Pokémon in our dreams!

Katie: Right!

 **As Mike and Katie were starting to get ready to head back, they heard rustling coming from the back of the fairgrounds. Someone was coming out of the trees.**

?: So, we meet again.

Katie: Wait, who are you?

Mike: Tucker. Another one from Team Frost.

Tucker: Long time no see my friend. You two found the two orbs. Now, hand them over.

Katie: After all of that time we spent getting down here and searching?! No way!

 **Suddenly, Kelvin shows up as well.**

Kelvin: Well well, this young chick is gonna be hard to get through I see.

Katie: NEVER call me a chick! Only Mike can call me that if he wants to!

Tucker: Then I guess we have no choice. Ready Kelvin?

Mike: Katie, I'll handle this.

Katie: No Mike, I wanna battle with you.

Mike: But Katie-

Katie: *puts her finger on his lips* Trust me baby, I can do this. If I'm gonna participate in Pokémon Showdowns, then I need some training logged in.

Kelvin: Aw isn't that sweet? The girl's getting all lovey-dubb- *gets interrupted by Katie*

Katie: Excuse me mister, but he's _my_ boyfriend and you can shut the f*** up! And we're gonna wipe you clean!

Kelvin: Ooh, I'm so scared!

Mike: Okay, now _I'm_ getting tired of this! Ready Katie?

Katie: I think we need to teach these a guys a lesson about flirting with a girl that already has a boyfriend!

Tucker: *scoff and throws a Poké Ball* Cubchoo!

Kelvin: *throws a Poké Ball* Zubat!

Cubchoo and Zubat: *both come out of their Poké Balls*

Mike: Let's go Sparky!

Sparky: *jumps off of Mike's shoulder* Pika!

Katie: Mimikyu, I need your help! *throws her Poké Ball*

Mimikyu: *comes out of its Poké Ball*

Kelvin: Now Zubat, use Ice Fang!

Tucker: And Cubchoo, use Scratch!

Cubchoo and Zubat: *both charge to Sparky and Mimikyu with their proper attacks*

Mike and Katie: Dodge it!

Sparky and Mimikyu: *both jump*

Katie: Alright Mimikyu, Shadow Ball!

Mimikyu: *shoots Shadow Ball, hitting Zubat*

Mike: Quick Sparky, Iron Tail!

Sparky: *throws an Iron Tail, hitting Cubchoo*

Kelvin: Get up you two!

Tucker: We can't lose now!

Tucker and Kelvin: Icy Wind let's go!

Cubchoo and Zubat: *both blow Icy Wind, hitting Sparky and Mimikyu*

Katie: Talk about a cold breeze!

Mike: Sparky, hang in there and use Thunderbolt!

Sparky: *manages to fire Thunderbolt on Zubat*

Katie: Now Mimikyu, use Psychic!

Mimikyu: *its eyes glow, lifting Cubchoo in the air, then sends it flying into Zubat, knocking them both out*

Tucker: No! *puts Cubchoo back in its Poké Ball*

Kelvin: D mn it! *puts Zubat back in its Poké Ball*

Katie: Had enough?

Kelvin: That was just a warm up! Go! Sandshrew! *throws his Poké Ball*

Tucker: You too Bergmite! *throws his Poké Ball*

Bergmite and Sandshrew: *both come out of their Poké Balls*

Katie: Bergmite, huh? That's a new one for me.

Mike: It's an Ice Type from Kalos. And can get quite bulky. Quick Sparky, use Iron Tail on Bergmite!

Katie: And Mimikyu, you use Shadow Sneak on Sandshrew!

Sparky: *throws an Iron Tail and hits Bergmite, doing significant damage*

Mimikyu: *dips under the ground in a shadow path, and strikes Sandshrew*

Kelvin: Quick Sandshrew, use Ice Beam on Pikachu!

Sandshrew: *fires Ice Beam at Sparky, freezing it on impact*

Mike: No! Sparky! *puts it back in its Poké Ball* Ponyta, it's your turn!

Ponyta: *nods and goes in front of Mike*

Tucker: I see that Ponyta has returned to its original form. Been awhile since I've seen that look.

Kelvin: You just _had_ to break free before we could even finish the process. You little rascal! Sandshrew, use Ice Beam on Mimikyu!

Sandshrew: *fires Ice Beam*

Katie: Quick, dodge it!

Mimikyu: *jumps*

Tucker: Bergmite, use Tackle on Ponyta!

Bergmite: *charges at Ponyta*

Mike: Dodge it Ponyta!

Ponyta: *runs out of the way*

Mike: Now, Flamethrower!

Ponyta: *fires Flamethrower, hitting Bergmite*

Katie: Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball!

Mimikyu: *shoots Shadow Ball, hitting Sandshrew*

Kelvin: Come on, get up now!

Katie: Alright Mike, you have the honors!

Mike: My pleasure! Let's go Ponyta! *activates his Z-Ring and does the Fire-Type pose* GO! PONYTA!

Ponyta: *starts charging energy*

Mike: This is our full power, right here, right now! Inferno Overdrive!

Ponyta: *shoots the giant fireball, knocking both Bergmite and Sandshrew out instantly*

Kelvin: F***! *puts Sandshrew back in its Poké Ball*

Tucker: So close! *puts Bergmite back in its Poké Ball* Kelvin, we have to retreat.

Kelvin: Agreed.

Tucker and Kelvin: *starts running back to where they came from*

Kelvin: We'll get you next time! You just got lucky!

Katie: Maybe you should pick on someone your _own_ size!

Mike: Nice going Katie!

Katie: Thanks Mike!

Mike and Katie: *they kiss*

Katie: We should see how Sparky is doing before we head out.

Mike: Yeah, you're right. Come out Sparky. *tosses the Poké Ball and Sparky comes out*

Katie: Thank goodness, the ice melted. You must be cold, though.

Sparky: *nods*

Katie: Why don't we let Sparky ride on Ponyta for a few minutes?

Mike: Yeah, good idea. *looks at Ponyta* That okay with you?

Ponyta: *nods*

Mike: Alright. *picks up Sparky and puts it on Ponyta's back* Just be gentle with Sparky, okay Ponyta?

Ponyta: *nods and starts skipping around with Sparky on its back*

Katie: So, getting back to these orbs?

Mike: Right. *looks inside* Yeah, I can see it now, although the red in yours is more visible, even in the dark.

Katie: *nods* About what Alex said about us coming into contact with Legendary Pokémon?

Mike: Yeah?

Katie: I think I'm starting to believe her. And if those Pokémon are indeed Legendary…

Mike: Then Team Frost wants to get their hands on them and make them Ice Types.

Katie: Yeah. But what about the second gem? I assume these orbs are important to those Pokémon in some way, like provide some power boost or something. That would explain why Team Frost wanted to steal the orbs from us.

Mike: You might be right on that. So going off of what you said, then I think the next gems are Mega Stones.

Katie: Mega Stones?

Mike: What other specific gems would give these Pokémon a boost in power?

Katie: Yeah, you do have a point. So if Team Frost wants to get their hands on these Pokémon…

Mike: Then they're after the gems, too. So we have to get to them before they do.

Katie: Right. Are we gonna need Mega Rings for Mega Evolution?

Mike: No. The Z-Rings can activate that, too.

Katie: Speaking of which, we need to get more Z-Crystals.

Mike: Yeah, you're right. We'll talk with Professor Kukui after school on Monday.

Katie: Alright.

Ponyta: *walks back with Sparky still on its back*

Mike: Feeling better, buddy?

Sparky: *very happily* Pika Pika!

Mike: Alright! What do ya say we get the saddle and reins and get outta here?

Katie: I like that.

 **After Katie put the saddle and reins back on Ponyta, she and Mike got on Ponyta and rode back home.**

 **Just what are these orbs? And what does Team Frost have in store for the two Pokémon? I have a feeling Mike and Katie are gonna find out soon, so keep the story bookmarked, as there's plenty to unfold!**


End file.
